


Fucking Magic

by xX_Duke_of_Yaoi_Xx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apprentice Levi, Bottom Levi, Dominant Erwin, Fire Magic, Healing Magic, Highborns, Ice Magic, Life Magic, Linkbonds, Lowborns, M/M, Maester Erwin, Maesters, Magic, Magic Houses, Magic bonds, Masters, Medieval Times AU, Past Assassin Levi, Past Prostitute Levi, Poverty, Present Assassin Levi, Royal Family Consort, Royalty, Seme Erwin, Slums, Spells & Enchantments, Storms, Submissive (kinda) Levi, Teleportation Magic, Top Erwin, Uke Levi, Uncle Kenny's a dick, Water Magic, Wizards, royal family, there's a difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Duke_of_Yaoi_Xx/pseuds/xX_Duke_of_Yaoi_Xx
Summary: Magic is common in the Kingdom of Maria. The late King died without a son, leaving his brother to rule. It quickly became clear he was a ruthless tyrant. No one is safe, and those with magic, 'Highborns', are separated from those who do not have it. Levi has lived his life as a bastard and trained as a prostitute, but that's not all he knows. A Maester from the Capital city happens to meet him by chance and sees his other gifts, what will happen when he find out he's the Late King's Bastard?





	1. Rough Beginnings

_ As if today could not get any worse…  _ Levi batted at the burning plant with a rag, trying to beat the flames out of it.  _ I set another fucking thing on fire! Without even meaning to fucking do it!  _ He gritted his teeth, looking around at the mess he made while saving his small room that he rented out.  _ I swear the landlord is going to have a fit if I burn something else in this room.  _ Levi sighed, bending over and picking up the large pieces of plant to put into his compost jar.  _ I’ll put it there… maybe it’ll help grow the next one I try and live off of.  _ His footsteps were light against the wooden floor as he gathered his cleaning supplies, clear liquids that smelled godawful to everyone else, but gave him a sense of relief that he was actually cleaning his home. It took a few minutes to get every scrap of dirt off the floor and make sure it was thoroughly cleaned. “Fuck it… I need to go to the forge, I can work off the frustration there.” He muttered to himself as he returned to his small sleeping quarters. He pulled off the soft shirt he was wearing and smoothed it out before laying it carefully back on the thin sheets he used over his pile of hay. He changed the rest of his clothes just as carefully, making sure everything was spotless as he slipped into his smithing clothes.  _ I hate that I’m still a fucking apprentice, I swear nothing ever works with me because it stays too damn hot in my hands.  _ He grumbled as he stepped out of his room, turning and locking the door, his ears immediately met with the screeches of running children.  _ Such fucking filth… God, they have dirt all  _ **_over_ ** _ them! Do they  _ **_ever_ ** _ bathe?  _ He scowled at them which made them slow to a stop in silence and run off in the other direction. “Fools… the lot of ‘em…” The sun had risen to midsky as he briskly walked down the crowded walkway out of the slums and into a slightly better part of the area where the smiths worked tirelessly, the forges always going, no matter what time it was. Levi stuck his head into his Master’s forge, finding the burly man working with a large piece of metal. 

 

“You’re late.” The man’s voice was gruff as he raised the piece of metal out of the forge, looking at its bright glow through the glasses settled on the bridge of his nose. His white hair was starting to darken from the soot that was accumulating around him. 

 

“I’m sorry Darius, I didn’t want my room to burn to the fucking ground.”  _ Not what I would call a good morning. _

 

“You know, it’s never happened around here, which is why no one will believe you. Are you sure someone’s not trying to kill you?”   
  
“Fuck if I know, I live in the fucking slums for fuck’s sake.” Levi’s eyes burned with an internal fury that came through him every time Darius brought up the same topic.  _ I don’t know why I can’t set anything ablaze anywhere but my own home!  _ He bit back another retort as Darius pointed towards his leather apron, knowing that he was going to be the brawn of this project.  _ Don’t worry, I’ll get the fucking hammer…  _

 

A heavy green cloak barely brushed the ground as a tall man walked, a heavy sword at his side, his boots surprisingly quiet on the path to the forges. The man turned down an alley, coming out on the correct dirt path, hearing the clang of metal getting closer. He turned, his eyes sweeping the many people at the forges. He caught sight of a noirette just putting on his apron, seeing many of the others tirelessly busy. He sped his step just a bit, nearly stopping himself when he got close, feeling brush over him, as if hit by warm air that tugged at him, not the sweltering heat radiating off nearly every surface around him. The noirette was oozing magic, warm fire magic, though it unknowingly seemed to tug at him.  _ Hm… does he not know how to control that power he has? He's just letting it go loose… something's gonna catch fire like that. Even here, something that isn't supposed to heat up could burst into flames.  _ He spoke before he could seem odd, his voice making the man turn his head. “Excuse me, I need my sword straightened and re sharpened.” He drew out his blade, hearing an unnatural scrape as it did. It was a bit bent and didn't fit too well in its sheath, the edges of the blade a bit nicked. He looked the man up and down as he simply stared at him for a moment, quirking an eyebrow at him after a silent moment.  _ …..you certainly work here. ….what are you staring at me for…? _

 

Levi stared at the blonde man in front of him, his eyes instantly focusing on his eyebrows, a scowl forming on his face, his silver eyes barely more than slits.  _ What the fuck? Why the hell does he have fucking  _ **_bushes_ ** _ for eyebrows?  _ He winced as the unnatural sound breached his ears, shaking his head as he simply stared at him, then following his torso down to his arms and seeing the twisted metal. “That…. That’s Karanese Steel…”  _ It’s expensive, not easily bent… if you could afford this… why the fuck are you in  _ **_our_ ** _ forge?  _ He was about to touch the blade when he heard a cough from behind him, seeing Darius had returned.  _ Back to work I go.  _

 

Darius’s gaze followed Levi as the short apprentice went to the forge and pulled out the metal, carefully pulling it out of the white flames and towards the anvil with a hammer in the other hand. He sighed, shaking his head. “What can I do for you, traveler?” 

 

Erwin turned to him, quiet as the man dismissed him to the forge _.  _ “I was looking to have my blade straightened out and sharpened.”  _ Maybe he legitimately isn't able to do it yet…? You seem to treat him like an apprentice you're not too sure you like yet. …. But he knew what metal it was. Hm.  _ Erwin nevertheless showed the man the blade, seeing the flicker of surprise in his eye for a moment. 

 

Darius carefully placed his hands under the blade, looking over the battered metal. “Karanese Steel… Not supposed to bend… This’ll be a little tricky to work with. I’ll have to get it almost molten to be able to bend it back and look for cracks… When do you need this by?” His voice gruff as he looked at the intricate handle laced with various jewels. Darius’s eyes were calculating as he felt the metal between his fingers.  _ I’ve only got one shot with this.  _

 

“By the end of the next week, I’d say. Would that be enough time?”  _ It's about eleven days…. but since it's Karanese Steel I know you could need longer…. _

 

Darius nodded, looking towards the sheath. “I’ll need your scabbard for sizing, and I’ll have it done by the end of next week. Where will you be staying traveler, if I may ask? I will have my apprentice run it to you when it’s finished.” His head snapped towards a muttered curse which was quickly followed by a loud clang of metal and ground. “Levi! If you broke another blade I swear to the High Gods I’ll skin you alive!” 

 

Levi sighed quietly as he carefully used a wet cloth to grab the broken pieces of metal and throw them back into a thick bowl-like object attached to a long rod to put into the fire, the metal already beginning to melt again. “I’m sorry! My fucking glove caught on fire  **again** !” He shouted right back heatedly as he threw the burnt leather away from himself.  _ I’ll just use my fucking bare ass hands…  _

 

Erwin watched the gloves skitter across the floor, seeing the marks where the top of the hand would be, near the cuff.  _ …..that didn't set alight from touching the metal, did it.  _ “I have a room at an inn just a ten minute walk or so away. The Boar’s Head.” He seemed to remember something, offering his hand. “Please forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. Erwin Smith.” 

 

Darius looked a bit surprised before nodding. “Of course, Sir Smith, it would be an honor to work for you, and I will send the apprentice with your sword as soon as it is finished.” He bowed slightly, understanding the man’s position in society.  _ He’s across the river, he comes from wealth.  _

 

Erwin gave him a small smile as he bowed, the man not taking his hand. He brought it back to himself, his eyes kind.  _ You obviously know I'm not exactly from this side of the river.  _ “Thank you very much sir. What should you like me to call you?”  _ You must have a name. _

 

The man chuckled slightly. “I’m Master craftsman Darius Zachley, shall I have my apprentice escort you to your lodging?” His voice was concerned since Erwin would no longer have a sword at his hip in the slums, and could easily become a target for being mugged. 

 

Erwin watched his apprentice out of the corner of his eye as he spoke, turning his head when he reached straight into the forge for a moment, showing no sign of being burned.  _ ….hm.  _ “That would be very much appreciated, Sir Zachley.”  _ I don't want anything happening on the walk back. Magic or not, I don't want to attract more attention than I already do. And besides…  _ He smirked faintly as Levi loudly swore, the set of gloves he’d just picked up igniting again.  _ I'd like to talk to him.  _

 

“Levi! Shut your mouth and escort Sir Smith to the bridge!” Darius turned, taking both the sword and the scabbard with him towards a hidden room.    
  


Levi picked up his head, letting the long piece of metal cool as he grumbled, his eyes narrowed. He slipped off his leather apron, having to go on his tiptoes to hang it on the hook, his cotton shirt pulling up and showing his washerboard abs.  _ Why the fuck do I need to escort him… He can handle himself.  _

 

Erwin watched him with a neutral expression, studying the exposed skin for a moment.  _ He's definitely in  _ **_very_ ** _ good shape…  _ Erwin gave the man a nod and small smile, not minding that he was given a dead-looking scowl before leading him into the street.  _ He's just  _ **_dripping_ ** _ with magic… I wonder what he could do if he could control it.  _ “Thank you for escorting me. Levi, was it?” 

 

“You don’t need to know my name, Fucking Eyebrows…” Levi growled, moving to pick up his scabbard and strapping it around himself. “Don’t think I’m going to grovel at your feet just because you’re a fucking highborn.” He kept his eyes on the dusty road as he walked right past Erwin, not caring if he was following him or no.  _ I don’t want to be your fucking babysitter.  _

 

Erwin stared for a moment, quietly chuckling as he easily caught up with him, his strides longer than the shorter man’s. “I would never expect you to. You're doing  **me** the honor.” Erwin looked around as they walked, feeling his face eat up after a bit. His blood wasn't rushing to his cheeks, it felt like hot air was blowing near his forehead. He raised the back of his hand to his head as he looked back to Levi, watching the man seethe. “Er, Sir… I’d rather not have an eyebrow burnt off.”  _ You're losing control of it… ….are my eyebrows really that infuriating?  _

 

Levi paused, turning back to Erwin. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He barely felt his hands heating up as he looked at Erwin, seeing that there was a small line of smoke trailing from his eyebrow that was covered.  _ Huh? What the fuck!?  _

 

Erwin was calm as he spoke, his fingers keeping the fire that wanted to burn away from the air. “Your fire magic- do you not know how to control it yet? You're singeing my face.”  _ Please don't do that… I’d look  _ **_very_ ** _ odd with only one eyebrow. I'd have to shave the other off… or pretend nothing's wrong. I'd like to do neither.  _

 

Levi looked completely surprised as Erwin spoke. “Wait… It’s me that’s doing it?” …. **_I’m_ ** _ really what's making everything burn.  _ He looked astonished before he tried to look around to see if anyone heard them. “We shouldn’t be talking about this here.” His eyes darted around before turning and walking away faster than he did before.  _ We need to leave here now, we can’t stay if people realize that I wasn’t lying… Fuck… I could be killed, I’m not a fucking highborn! I had a whore for a mother…  _

 

Erwin strode after him, feeling the heat dissipate as Levi began looking more tense than angry. Erwin walked with him to the river, still taking Levi with as they crossed over towards a much better-looking street. The guards moved aside to let them pass, nodding to Erwin while eyeing Levi with distaste. The wall was short, glancing over and watching Levi crane his neck to look back at everything, nearly every other shop dedicated to books filled with incantations and their descriptions, ingredients for Novice to Master alchemists, or the very finest attire of course costing a very fine amount of gold. Nearly every man or woman they passed had the shimmering metal stitched or woven into their tunics, and looked over Levi with surprise, seeing the man who walked at his side. Erwin brought Levi to the inn he was staying at, looking to him and speaking carefully. “Would you mind coming in with me? We can talk upstairs.”  _ I know the fact that you're the one doing this is probably a shock.  _

 

Levi looked around him, people giving him dirty looks, he could feel the embarrassment clawing at his chest. “I really shouldn’t, Eyebrows, I’ve got work to get back to.”  _ And hopefully I won’t get arrested when I try to go back without you telling the guards to let me through.  _ He huffed as one of the men spat by his feet as they exited the inn they stood in front of.  _ Rude… I have fucking steel on me… And it would look nice covered in your blood.  _

 

Erwin gave the man who spat at Levi a pointed look, his look going from gentle to ice cold, watching the man swallow and quick move on. “I really insist you do. I'm sure both yourself and Sir Zachley would be grateful that things might stop setting themselves alight. I can help you fix that.”  _ Learning even a bit of control over your power would be  _ **_very_ ** _ good. You haven't got much at all… and that's making you dangerous.  _

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I swear to the High Gods if you so much as touch me I will fucking put this through your heart and keep your fucking sword after I rob you of all your ass is worth.”  _ Fucking Highborns always try and get what they want.  _

 

_ Not that I wouldn't be able to stop you with a quick motion, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.  _ Erwin gave him a small smirk. “Wouldn't dream of it, Sir.” Erwin turned and led them inside, ushering him through the front room, the chatter dying a bit as Levi stalked behind him. Erwin’s look seemed to keep the deathly glares at bay, getting them to his room unscathed, letting him inside. He left the door unlocked, moving out of the way of the door as he came inside, leaving a clear path to the exit.  _ I can't exactly keep you here.  _ “Are you not aware that you're practically dripping with fire magic? It's the magic of the Royal Family, and  **only** the Royal Family. It's an incredibly powerful branch of magic. I felt it the moment I got near you. Sticking your hand into the forge without gloves, setting things alight without even trying… there's so much you could do with that power. ….but what I don't understand…” Erwin gave him a careful look, studying his entire figure. “...is  **why** you have it. I apologize, but your image doesn't betray any Royal lineage… and there aren't any mages outside of the Family with that kind of power. ...who could have given it to you?” Erwin’s brows furrowed in thought, his gaze calculating as he looked him over. ….. _ Strange. _

 

“So what if I’m a fucking bastard? I’m not Highborn, it doesn’t fucking matter. For all I know I’m the late King’s son!”  _ I have no idea who my father is… Only that I was born from a whore, and raised as one as well until I got out… I haven’t seen my mother since, and I’ve been struggling to fend for myself…  _ “Trying to hide magic is hard… Especially in the slums, so I’ve been trying to be an apprentice for years, but metal’s not my fucking strong suit, but it’s why I stay. There’s enough pay for some food and my room, and that’s fucking enough…. I knew shit kept burning, and I’ve been telling myself I’m lowborn since day one.” Levi snapped at him defensively, stepping towards the door.  _ I like my life as it is… It’s easy to hide fire magic near fucking  _ **_forges_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin thought, reaching as Levi moved for the door.  _ Your mother wouldn't be the one with magic, we’d know about you. If it was the father…. …..there's only one that'd make sense. But…  _ “Wait, Levi. Please, don't go just yet.” Erwin watched him hesitate, his look dark, yet imploring him to go on. “I want to know where you fit into the Royal Family. It's unheard of, someone like you existing. It's….”  _ Fascinating.  _ Erwin let his sentence hang, letting Levi fill in the blank for himself when he sat at a small table in the corner, gesturing for Levi to sit. They stared at each other for a long while, Levi eventually slinking over to join him. Erwin’s voice was soft, holding no malice. “....tell me about your mother, Levi.”  _ She’d’ve been the one who didn't have any magic to pass on to you. _

 

“Fuck no, I’m leaving.” Levi’s eye hardened in an instant as he stood and started walking back to door.  _ I’m not saying a fucking word to you about her.  _ His hand was on the hilt of his sword as he made his way to the door, feeling his hand, which was currently by his side, begin to heat up.  _ I’m not going to sit and tell you my fucking life story. Why the fuck would I do that?  _

 

Erwin stood after him, pausing when he saw his hand on the sword hilt. “I apologize Levi, my curiosity and my manners don't mix well. Please, I beg your forgiveness.” He sounded a bit pleading, wanting to fix things. “Even if you don't wish to even look at me again, at least let me walk you back to the river. The guards might not feel kind enough to let you across.” He paused as he felt a familiar warmth softly blow over him, sure that it made his cape sway a bit. He saw Levi’s hand tight around the sword handle, smoke slowly curling up from the remnants of a leather grip. “Levi, your sword handle is being burnt.”  _ Don't let that thing catch fire…. _

 

Levi glared at him, close to growling but restraining himself. “Why the fuck are you even offering walking me back when I escorted you here? Come on Eyebrows, you're just interested in the goods. You Highborns are all the same, you come into the slums and you bring one, maybe two pieces of copper and you enter a brothel and fuck as many women as you want- oh, but maybe you're on the  **exotic** side? You want to fuck a man instead, because then you won’t have to pay extra for cumming inside? That’s it? That what you want?” Levi’s voice got louder and louder as he started to shout at Erwin, his fist clenching but he didn’t notice the bright white flames that started to engulf his fists, the metal around his sword handle starting to glow a bright color, the room quickly becoming sweltering as Levi went off handle. 

 

Erwin wasn't able to form words for a moment, still half-focused on the blinding white flames licking up Levi’s shirt.  _ He's going to burn down the entire inn!  _ Erwin extended a hand towards the fire, not breaking Levi’s gaze even as the man jumped when he reached for him again, watching his shock as the room began to cool down. Faint white smoke seemed to curl from Erwin’s hand, encasing the fire and forcing it down, cooling his clothes and his hand. He dropped his hand back to his side, only then glancing away, his voice quiet as Levi stared in shock. “You're very sorely mistaken if you honestly think I'd give a damn about hiring some prostitute, much less luring an apprentice smith back to an inn on the other side of the river for a fuck. I happen to be a magic teacher; I've managed to learn a choice few branches of magic, and it's well known amongst the people of this side of the river that learning anything besides the branch of your family isn't exactly very easy. If it's naturally harder than your own branch, forget it. If it's weaker, you'd still need a damn good amount of skill. I've spent my life studying all kinds of magic. I'm one of very few who was allowed to learn some fire magic- or, at least, attempt to. I'm able to do a few simple things, nothing very powerful. But  **you** …” Erwin looked him over, his eyes betraying a flicker of awe. “You seem to have the raw power of a pure blooded Royal…. Your strength could and would be incredible….” Erwin chanced to look him in the eye, his voice neutral. “-if you would allow me to help you at least learn to control it.”  _ You could do very,  _ **_very_ ** _ powerful things. Let me show you how.  _

 

Levi was skeptical, looking at him in confusion.  _ What? A Highborn that can control multiple skills?  _ “King Kenny will be after my head…”  _ I know there’s bounty for fire users… _ .  _ If there were any.  _ He glanced down at his hands as the fire softly licked his fingertips.  _ It’s beautiful and alluring, but fucking destructive…  _ His eyes then looked around to the charred room.  **_Fuck_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin looked with him, studying the walls. His hand ghosted over a wooden table, rubbing the black burn marks. “It shouldn't cost too much to have it all fixed, don't worry about any of this.” Erwin turned back to him, thinking.  _ However, they'll know a fire user was here… and I'm very well known, it's not like my magical experimentation ever did anything this destructive… at least, lately….  _ Erwin thought, resting his hand on the wood table.  _ It's an old table… the tree was cut down a long time ago…. twenty-seven years, one hundred and thirteen days ago.  _ Erwin felt the magic that had always run through his blood flow through his fibers easily, the wood shifting a bit, as if alive. It seemed to shake off the dust before settling, and the charred dust rested on its surface, a loose, black dust that stained his fingers. He brushed it away into nothing, and the table looked very new, and very fine. “The walls don't seem to be in bad shape… unnoticeable, really. But the furniture….” Erwin rested his hand on the post of the bed, letting it shift under his hand. “That's a very different story.” It shook off the dust, waving his hand, the dust slipping into thin air. He glanced back to Levi, his hands having long since lost their fire, watching him with fascination. Erwin nearly wished he had more things to fix, glad that for once he had an audience that didn't critique his every move and spell, instead looking in with closely guarded yet ever present wonder. He looked around, seeing the door badly scorched. “Ah.” Erwin went across the room, reaching one hand for it, watching it shift. He didn't realize for a moment how close Levi was to him, his back pressed against the wall, watching the door pointedly. One more step and his foot would be between his, and he'd easily be able to slide his lips down to that pale neck…

 

But it would only make him as good as the other mages Levi thought he fit in with. And he was determined not to be. 

 

Erwin let the door shake off its dust, daring to look back to Levi, his own emotions heavily guarded. “...I can show you how to use that power you have. It can be so much more than sudden bouts of fire or flames at your fingers.”  _ Let me show you.  _ Erwin refused to waver, still very aware of how close they were. As Levi paused, his mind decided to take a detour to appreciate the cut of his jaw in the muted daylight, the nearly menacing set of his harsh-looking features on delicate ashen skin.  _ He's certainly good-looking… a bath and some finer clothes- or lack thereof- and I might not be able to restrain myself.  _

 

Levi looked at him from head to toe as he thought about his proposition. “You have Karanese steel for your blade, the green cloak of the King’s Guard… And you know fire magic… You want to take me to the heart of Maria… Don’t you?”  _ Where I’d need to be careful of everything… The guards around the castle must know of every bastard.  _ “I don’t have a horse… It’d take weeks to get there by foot… I have no money, I have no clothes, what are you asking of me?” Levi’s eyes were calculating, meeting Erwin’s eyes and narrowing further.  _ You look at me like other Highborns, like I’m a fucking  _ **_prize_ ** _... _

 

Erwin looked him over, thinking. “I'm asking you to trust me and see what comes of this.”  _ I've got a good feeling about you.  _ Erwin faintly smiled. “And you don't need to worry yourself about clothes or money. I’ve got enough gold for the both of us, and you can be dressed in finer robes than these by the time dusk settles if you so wished. I can't stop you from just walking out and forgetting this… but if you wished, I could take my sword back from your smith, and we can leave tomorrow. And getting you a horse wouldn't be too difficult…” Erwin smirked. “A friend owes me a favor anyway.” He saw his unsureness, his expression shifting. “...do you know how to ride a horse...?” He didn't look appalled, just a bit surprised at his hesitance.  _ He probably doesn't, given where he lives... _

 

Levi sighed and nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why the fuck did we come here if we’re just going back to the forge?”  _ I’ve ridden, and I want to get out of the slums, it’s not doing me any good to stay… Darius will lose a worker, but he’ll find another soon.  _

 

Erwin tilted his head a fraction. “There was no guarantee you'd want to come with. For all I knew you'd ignore me and leave, then only come back once my blade was finished.” Erwin studied his eyes, searching for any sign of emotion. “I take it that’s a yes, then?” 

 

Levi glared at him. “You still need to pay Darius, Eyebrows.” He shot back as he led him out of the bar, thankful that the crowds has lessened now that high noon had passed. _ My landlord will be pissed…  _

 

Erwin immediately nodded. “Of course. Let's take care of all that, then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment:
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts about my writing! Thanks!
> 
> ~Duke


	2. The Slums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is mostly about getting a look into the conditions Levi lived in. Enjoy!

Erwin opened the door with a flick of a finger, holding it open for Levi before it shut behind them. He led him back down stairs, put the door and down the street. Erwin walked close to Levi, staring down anyone who looked on with disgust, which was  **quite** a few people. However, the guards moved aside without question, and they were walking back to the forge, Erwin heading for Darius. “Sir Zachley, I do have something to ask of you.” 

 

Darius looked up from Erwin’s blade that he was working on, the dull roar of the blaze in the forge barely bothering him. “Can I be of service Sir Smith? Has your escort been rude to you? You can punish him for his foul mouth if you’d like.”  _ I know the words that tumble out of his trap, it wouldn't surprise me in the least.  _

 

Erwin quietly chuckled. “He's been nothing of the sort, sir. I would, however, like to take this young man off of your hands. I know his skills are valuable to you, and I'm willing to pay accordingly for him.” He glanced over to give Levi a look, his eyes betraying that he didn't much care for the formality of that moment.  _ I feel like this is what it would be like to buy a prostitute, but I'm certainly not. _

 

Darius was surprised by the statement, looking at Levi with his arms crossed, one hip jutted to the side and a knee bent, how he usually stood in the forge when he was waiting for something to smelt. “What do you need him for? He’s not gifted at all, and for fuck’s sake he’s a whore’s fuckin’ bastard…”  _ He’s just got the brawn to pull off being a blacksmith.  _ “I want ten gold pieces for him… He’ll work nicely in bed, it’s the only skill he’s got.” He chuckled to himself as Levi froze.  _ Ah, I see you didn’t tell him you’re a bedroom slave yet…  _

 

Erwin didn't bat an eye, catalogue for this new information carefully.  _ If his mother was a prostitute…… ….he does bear some resemblance…. and he's certainly got his own spark of a sort.  _ “I think that’s a very fair price for him; however, how good he just so happens to be in the bedroom is of no use to me.” Erwin easily reached into a pouch at his waist, handing over the shining pieces. “I assure you there are other skills he possesses that make him… valuable.”  _ I don't care about that at the moment. At least, it's not why I'm doing this. That's not my… well…. it's certainly not my only motivation…. _

 

Levi’s eyes narrowed from Erwin’s words.  _ Fucking liar, you’re thinking about it right now, I can see if in you, you’re no better.  _ “What about the fucking sword, Eyebrows?”  _ You came here to get your sword…  _

 

Erwin quietly chuckled. “Yes, the sword. I'm afraid my excursion to this part of the kingdom has been cut short; I do apologize, but I'll be needing it back, even as it's still damaged as long as it's not molten yet. I'll pay you as if you'd finished the repairs, however. I am sorry for the sudden notice.”  _ I happen to have other plans now….  _

 

Darius looked between the two of them before the sword. “It would’ve been 25 gold pieces… It’s Karanese Steel, it would’ve taken three days to smelt.”  _ It takes so long to mend, even if just for a knick in it.  _

 

Erwin nodded, counting out the gold for Darius, handing it over to him. “Twenty-five gold pieces.” Erwin took back the sword, sheathing it and ignoring the unnatural sound.  _ I can get it fixed later.  _ “Thank you again for your time, Sir Zackley.” Erwin offered his hand again.  _ You can shake my hand- it's what I normally do with anyone I meet.  _

 

Darius looked at the out stretched hand, shaking his head and bowing politely in respect. “I wish you safe travels, and a prosperous night.”  He glanced pointedly towards Levi as the man was looking over his own sword and how he’d completely seared the leather handle off, leaving only metal, in the shape of his hand. 

 

Erwin sighed inwardly, still giving the man a polite smile. “...Thank you.” Erwin turned from him, stopping a few feet away from Levi, a respectable distance away.  _ You probably don't want me too close after that interaction. Darius apparently thinks the only time you have skill is when you're in the linens… I beg to differ.  _ “Shall we go gather your things and speak to your landlord?”  _ We can't just leave without your things or without paying the month's rent... _

 

Levi glanced at Erwin, looking him over. “Put your sword on you Eyebrows… It may be bent but it can still work.” _ I don't know if you’ll need it or not.  _ Levi walked down the dirt path in the other direction, towards the heart of the slums. Children ran around naked, begging for food and covered in dirt. Bodies slumped against walls, some covered in blood, others too thin to be alive. Levi tched as one of the kids came up to him for food, drawing his sword to keep them at bay.  _ Who knows what diseases you brats have.  _

 

Erwin looked around him, sympathy tugging at his chest as he saw the broken bodies hiding in the shadows of the shacks and structures crammed together and lining the street. He turned sharply as he felt someone latch onto his arm and lean their light weight on him, putting out a hand to stop Levi from heaving her off of him, an old weathered woman with blood running down from her scalp. Erwin instinctively reached for the wound, his voice soft as the woman flinched. “I'm going to heal you, ma’am. It's alright.” Erwin rested his hand on her dirty hair, letting magic flow through her, feeling her wound and the scrapes over her body heal. He felt something at her feet, looking down and seeing the ankles turning at awkward angles, inwardly feeling the set of the bones. He nudged them into place, smiling as she let him go, staring at her feet, her stance steady. He smiled as she let out a chorus of ‘Thank you’s, turning from her when Levi harshly tugged on his arm. It wasn't much use; soon there were five more latched onto him, begging him to fix their hands, their feet, their cuts and scrapes. Erwin did his best to heal what he could as Levi tried to move them along,  quickly following him when the last had let go of his cape, away from the weak and happy shouts, the exertion next to nothing for him. 

 

Levi tugged him along, his sword still out of his scabbard so it cleared the path for them as they zigzagged down alleyways and filthy dirt paths, finally getting to an area that smelled of rotten sewage and dying carcasses. “Say a word and I’ll kill you.” He muttered as he pushed him into the small, almost closet like living area. He grabbed a saddlebag off a hook on the wall, which left the room completely empty as he walked to the curtain separating his living quarters from his sleeping quarters.  _ He’s probably got this for a fucking  _ **_closet_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin let himself be shoved into the corner, relieved to be met with cleaner-smelling air.  _ It smells much better in here… it's  _ **_very_ ** _ clean…..  _ Erwin ran a finger over an empty high shelf, not a single speck of dust sticking to his finger. He waited patiently for Levi, silent near the door.  _ It's very small…. but it's better than being on the street….  _

 

Levi packed up his things putting them carefully in his saddle bag, makings sure he had all the money he’d been saving up.  _ Well, this will go to rent…  _ He strode out of the small sleeping quarters, seeing Erwin standing by the door. “Stay here, I’ll come get you once I’ve paid off rent.”  _ You don’t want to go to the brothel…. Trust me, they’d be all over you... _

 

Erwin shook his head, turning to follow him. “You shouldn't have to pay for the entire month when it's only been a week or two. Let me come with you.”  _ It's only right.  _

 

“Eyebrows! Stay here dammit.”  _ You don’t understand how rent is paid.  _ “It’s weekly mind you, I need to pay this week's and end my room.”  _ She’ll probably ask me to join the brothel again. _ He turned, walking out of the door and down the small alleyway.

 

Erwin let him go, only waiting a moment before following after him, silent as a shadow behind him. He didn't look at the many figures hunched against the walls, keeping on a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. He kept a sharp eye of Levi, following him into a brothel.  _ The person he has to pay is here? ...wouldn't surprise me, actually.  _ Erwin suddenly found himself with girls hanging off his arms, politely shaking his head, carefully prying them from his sleeves. “No thank you, ladies, I'm just here for business.” They needed more convincing before they knew they weren't going to get anywhere with him, leaving him to latch onto the next man in the door. Erwin walked a bit quicker, finding Levi talking to a woman in a narrow hallway.  _ Who’s this woman? _

 

Levi had made his way past the girls, they knew him and knew not to cling to him unless he asked for it. He walked further into the brothel towards one of the halls, finding who he was looking for. “Vivian… I came to pay rent…”

 

“It’s not the end of the month yet… And you haven't died yet…” 

 

“I can’t live there anymore Viv…” Levi’s voice was slightly softer around her, not that he would let anyone else know. His eyes grew softer around her as he watched her walk around him, towards her office, which of course doubled as a room. He wasn’t phased as they came into the room and at least three guards were banging at least two girls. The door remained open, much to Levi’s liking, so he could try and focus on the chatter on the common room than the moans of those around him.  _ They seem like they’re drunk? I wonder how much they drank before they came here?  _

 

Erwin followed, noticing the change in Levi’s voice. He stopped just outside the door, hearing the moans coming from inside.  _ I'd rather not go in there… but.  _ Erwin was silent as he came inside, not looking at the scene on the bed, catching the eye of Vivian and silently nodding in greeting.  _ Levi must like you… his voice isn't as sharp to you.   _

 

Levi reached into his pouch and pulled out three silver pieces and handed them to Vivian. “This is ren-” He was cut off as one of the men from the bedside came behind Levi, rubbing his nakedness into Levi’s clothing, a slim hand going to fondle his front as his mouth attached to Levi’s neck, causing the man to pause as he was handled like a whore.  _ What the fuck!?  _

 

“Levi… Come back to the brothel, it was good for you, Regis seems to miss you.” 

 

Levi’s mouth opened to speak, but Erwin didn't give him enough time to react. He grabbed the man’s shoulder, shoving him back onto the bed and into the arms of the girls. He stepped closer to Levi, placing his own pieces of silver into Vivian’s still-waiting hand. “I'm afraid he has other plans at the moment.”  

 

Levi’s eyes were wide and he looked up to Erwin. “I thought I told you not to come in here?” He could feel his anger boiling within him, just wanting to be released.  _ I told you to stay put… And what do you do? You follow me!  _

 

“You did. But making you pay yourself is unfair.” Erwin gave him a look, seeing his anger, his voice quiet enough just for him to hear. “I couldn't have you changing your mind when you don't even know the things you could have yet.” Erwin’s look was serious.  _ I don't mean sex. I mean  _ **_power_ ** _. Maybe even the power that comes from being Royalty.  _ **_That's_ ** _ what you need. ….not this.  _

 

Levi looked him over, his eyes soon drawn to Vivian as she coughed to get their attention.  _ What is she gonna say about this.  _

 

“Good luck traveling with the Highborn……. Did you find out what you are yet?”

 

Levi looked at Vivian with confusion before looking down at his hands. “You know who my mother is… And who my father is… Don’t you?”  _ You knew… This whole time you  _ **_knew_ ** _?  _

 

“I might… But it’s not hard to figure out when you set a few beds on fire while you worked here…” Vivian rolled her eyes. “Go on, get out of here, get out of the slums.” Her eyes were soft for him as she shooed them away and out of her office. Levi simply leaving in silent shock. 

 

_ … She  _ **_knew_ ** _!? Holy shit I could’ve been  _ **_killed_ ** _ already because of it!  _ Many things were floating through Levi’s mind as he kept his saddlebag to himself.  _ Well  _ **_shit_ ** _ …  _

 

_ He worked here? He didn't deserve that… ….but this is valuable information nonetheless.  _ “Thank you, ma’am.” Erwin nodded to her, taking Levi by the arm and pulling him from the room.  _ Let's get you out of here…. _

 

Levi looked to the girls that were at the door, waving to them as they said goodbye to him.  _ They could have better…  _ He carefully led Erwin out of the slums and towards the bridge, though he knew that the Guards would never let him pass.  _ No… The sun’s going to be starting its descent, I won’t be allowed to pass.  _

 

Erwin moved to rest his hand on Levi’s arm, the guards hesitating for a moment before they moved aside, their cross silent. Erwin kept his hand on Levi’s arm as they walked, the streets noticeably sparser. The shops were just beginning to close, seeing Levi eye a stylish set of black robes with silver and gold trim. “We’ll take you out tomorrow and have you fitted with proper robes.”  _ That set  _ **_would_ ** _ look good on you…  _ Erwin brought him back to the inn, bringing him upstairs. “If you mind sharing the bed, I can get you a room of your own.”  _ It's a pretty big bed, though… I hope you won't mind sharing….  _

 

Levi looked at him, then the bed, which was bigger than really any he’d lain on before. “One night…. You get one night to lay with me like a whore, and then you lay off, even with your eyes… Got it?” Levi asked, his hip jutted out to the side as he stood with his arms crossed, looking over Erwin.  _ Are you going to take the bait?  _

 

Erwin looked to him warily, seeing his look.  _ ….I need to play this right… ….it’s barely time for dinner… and I think we’d rather eat something first…  _ Erwin gave him a look, his voice much smoother. “I wouldn't use those particular words… nevertheless. Why don't you bathe first? We can go and eat dinner, then. You must be hungry.” 

 

Levi looked to the door. “It’s a public bath, isn’t it?” He watched Erwin nod, shifting on his feet. “Alright, why don’t you get food and bring it here? I don’t know what you Highborns call food, so I’ll just go bathe…” He grabbed his bag and a robe that came with the room.  _ The bath house is probably on the first floor I would imagine?  _

 

Erwin nodded, his hand brushing his arm as they both left. Erwin left the inn, going to a nearby square where some shops were closing, but all of the food stands were still very busy with mages looking for dinner ingredients.  _ What would Levi like….  _ Erwin bought fish, already cooked and tender, keeping it warm in the small wood covered box with a touch of fire magic, buying two apples, as well as an orange- a rarity. With the last thing purchased- a bottle of white wine- he started back, going up to the room. He set the things on the small table in the corner, Levi absent.  _ Still bathing.  _ Erwin rested a hand on the table, coaxing it back to life, three disks of wood beginning to grow, tracing a delicate pattern around their rims with his finger before they broke free, the plates settled on the table. He grew them delicate goblets for the wine, waiting for Levi to return before he did anything else. He took off his cloak and hung it on a hook in the wall, leaving him in his white tunic and rich chocolate brown pants.  _ He won't be much longer, I don't think.  _

 

It was only a few minutes before Levi came back, completely washed, to reveal alabaster skin from under the grime. He had even cut his hair, making sure that his undercut was in pristine condition and his hair able to be taken care of. He was dry, dropping the bag by the bedside before padding to the table with bare feet, a bath robe tied around his waist.  _ I didn’t bother putting clothes on. They’d be off soon anyways.  _ He looked to the plates and then up to Erwin. “What did you get?” 

 

Erwin smiled, trying his best to keep his eyes on Levi’s face, gesturing for him to sit. “It isn't much, really…” Erwin tapped the table with one finger and a long piece of wood grew up as he lifted his hand, fashioning them knives and forks with ease. He brushed aside the lid over the fish, setting one of the two generous fillets onto his plate. The fruit sat innocently on the third plate next to them, and with a flick of his finger was cut into even pieces, the cores lifting themselves out of the way. He poured them wine, noting with satisfaction the thinly veiled curiosity and awe in Levi’s eyes.  _ The many things that magic can do.  _ “I do hope you enjoy it.” 

 

Levi looked over everything that Erwin brought out for the two of them, surprised by the fruit especially. “You got fruit?”  _ I don’t think I’ve  _ **_ever_ ** _ had fruit before…  _ He picked up a fork and took a bite of the fish, his eyes lighting up at the taste.  _ Fuck it’s good… It’s  _ **_really_ ** _ good…  _

 

Erwin smiled as Levi attacked his fish with vigor, chuckling as he began eating his own. “I did indeed. Apples are rather common to us… but oranges are rather rare.” He lifted a slice as Levi paused in his eating, offering it to him. “I thought you'd enjoy it.”  _ You look like you've never seen food before…  _

 

Levi looked to the slice of orange, leaning his head down a bit and taking it right from his fingers delicately, his tongue expertly swirling around Erwin’s fingertips.  _ You’re impressing me. I take it you want more than one night and you’re  _ **_trying_ ** _ for it…  _ He finally bit into the fruit, groaning at the sweet taste that filled his mouth and the tang that followed it.  _ It’s  _ **_wonderful_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin’s eyes darkened for a moment, the pads of his fingers tingling from the sensation.  _ Teasing bastard….  _ Erwin quickly schooled his expression, drawing back to eat, though he decided against it, his fish half-finished as he lifted a piece of apple to Levi, his gaze quietly expectant.  _ I want you to do that again…. _

 

Levi raised an eyebrow before he smirked and leaned down to do it again, this time taking in a finger and sucking on it expertly, no teeth involved at all. He could feel his mouth watering from the taste of the apple, a soft groan leaving him as he pulled away from Erwin, eating the slice. He looked back to his fish, eating the rest of it.  _ It’s much better than anything I’ve ever eaten. Even in the brothel…  _

 

Erwin smirked when Levi’s lips left him, watching him lick his lips.  _ This’ll certainly be quite the night…  _ Erwin turned back to his plate, trying to eat, though a different appetite was pulling for his attention. He sipped his wine, studying Levi as he ate all of his fish before honing in on the fruit.  _ He certainly enjoys it…. good.  _ Erwin picked up the last piece of orange before Levi could, holding it up for him. He watched Levi lean in and seal his lips around his fingers, reaching with his other hand to his waist, pulling him around the small round table and into his lap. His eyes grew dark as Levi lapped at his fingers, cleaning them of juice and nipping them playfully.  _ You're just asking for it…  _ Erwin’s thumb brushed over his hip, staring up at him with hungry eyes. “Why don't you go lay on the bed? Get yourself comfortable…”  _ This is about  _ **_you_ ** _ now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT! I love to answer comments!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Duke


	3. To Lay with a Prostitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning *graphic* content, 18+ only please
> 
> Yes: It's between two men  
> Yes: There is sex  
> Yes: Sex is described in this chapter
> 
> Don't like, don't read

Levi looked to see his dark eyes, full of lust as he shifted to straddle Erwin’s lap, his bathrobe parting a bit to show that he really had nothing on underneath. He leaned down, kissing at his neck on one side, his hand pulling Erwin’s head to the side by his hair to give him more room. “Hmm, but I might be comfortable here…”  _ I have control here….  _

 

Erwin chuckled quietly, his breath catching in his throat as those lips went to work on his neck, a sigh leaving his lips. “As much as I'm enjoying this…” Erwin didn't want to let go of his hips, his mind reaching out, feeling for his wrists and watching with satisfaction as they moved off of him as if with invisible cuffs. “I'm  **sure** you'd want to obey me…” His voice was full of promises, leaning forward and kissing the corner of those talented lips.  _ You'll thank me, don't worry.  _

 

Levi felt his wrists being pulled back off of Erwin and he gave him a glare.  _ You’re manipulating me… What gives?  _ He finally gave up his glare and headed towards the bed, making sure to sway his hips, giving Erwin a good show before he crawled onto the large mattress. “Alright, I’m on the bed, what do you want me to do now?” Levi’s voice was playful as he pushed a hand down his body and showed off his almost perfect skin. 

 

Erwin chuckled, turning his head and watching him walk, standing. “Get comfortable, stretch out…” Erwin slowly walked to the foot of the bed, beginning to undress himself. “The night is young… we don't have any reason to rush.” Erwin looked almost perfectly calm, his motions sensual as he slipped off his tunic, aware of the eyes raking over him. He glanced over. “You're so stiff…” Erwin moved one finger, an invisible hand ghosting over Levi from thigh to the curve of his neck, watching him shiver at the sensation and melt a bit into the mattress. “ **Better** .”  _ Just  _ **_relax._ **

 

Levi huffed as the hand disappeared from his skin, his eyes a bit darker as he watched Erwin undress slowly.  _ He’s in good shape, and with his size he’d better be packing or I’m gonna kick his ass…  _ He shifted, moving to untie his bathrobe.  _ You’ll like the view…  _

 

Erwin flicked another finger, a hand stopping him from untying it. “Not yet…” A second hand ghosted over his thigh, gently rubbing him close to his nether, watching him shudder a bit. “Leave that for  **me** …” Erwin finished stripping, sauntering to the bed and climbing over to him, settling in front of him as a ghost hand cupped his cheek. He saw his pleased look, smirking. “I see you like the extra hands…” He reached for his belt, slowly untying it and pushing the fabric from his shoulders, his eyes skimming over his nude form, tossing it away. “So handsome…” He purred his praises, not able to resist. He dove in, gently pushing Levi onto his back as his hands trailed warm and soft down his chest and legs, keeping him still as he writhed.  _ You'll love this… I'll make sure you  _ **_never_ ** _ forget what you had tonight…. _

 

Levi shuddered as he felt hands all over him.  _ Fuck his hands are warm, even the ones I can’t see are warm too, and they’re as big as his own…  _ **_Fuck_ ** _ …. _ He watched Erwin’s length sway between his legs as he got closer.  _ He’s huge too… It’s a good thing I stretched myself in the bathhouse… And no one was in there… So I got a few fingers in there.  _ He sighed as he felt a hand ghost over his length, causing it to twitch as the blood ran south, knowing he’d get hard easily with Erwin being this stimulating to him. 

 

Erwin softly sucked at one of his pink nipples, his hand dragging down his stomach and slowly stroking his length, feeling it harden in his hand. “Hm… enjoying yourself?” He chuckled as he heard a quiet moan in response, his other  hand in no hurry to slip to his entrance, feeling Levi’s hands grip at his back and neck. “Now, Levi… what did I say about relaxing?” Erwin reached out, Levi’s arms and legs slowly moving to pin to the bed, leaving him open and vulnerable. Erwin laved at his other pink bud, watching his expression. “ **Much** better.”  _ I want you open for me… You'll  _ **_love_ ** _ all the teasing… believe me.  _

 

Levi looked at his arms and legs as he was pinned by unseen hands. “Eyebrows…” He growled, struggling against the restraints.  _ I want out… I want out now, let go of me dammit! I don’t want to be pinned.  _ He let out a loud whine, which was very unlike him as Erwin found a very sensitive spot along his side.  **_Fuck_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin gazed up at him as he lapped at his side, watching him struggle. “....only if you call me Erwin.”  _ I know you want out. But I'd love to hear my name from those lips….  _

 

“Fuck you, Erwin… Let me go.” Levi growled at him, breaking through Erwin’s hold without even realizing it as he wrapped his legs around Erwin’s back and his hands went right to Erwin’s blonde hair.  _ Fuck, his mouth… It feels amazing…  _

 

Erwin gave him a surprised look as he broke free, kissing his side appreciatively. “You're stronger than you think… you broke right out of that…” Erwin slid further down, pecking his hip. “And I’m sure we know  **I'm** not the one getting fucked….” Erwin slowly licked his way near Levi’s pulsing organ, passing it by and instead gently easing open his thighs, letting them drape over his shoulders as he kissed and nibbled the soft flesh.  _ The sounds you make…. I wouldn't mind hearing them all night…. _

 

Levi let out a loud moan as Erwin’s lips made their way up his thighs. “F-Fuck… Erwin, you bastard!” He growled, or at least tried to before it died with a loud gasp and cry.  _ Fuck his  _ **_mouth_ ** _ …  _ His legs trembled from his attention.  _ It feels so good… And he’s not just going right at it… Wow…  _

 

Erwin smirked, happy to tease the pale flesh, chuckling when Levi kicked his back with his heel, leaving them with one last kiss. “Levi….” Erwin gazed up at him, his lips brushing the base of his red length. “I want you on your knees.”  _ I have even  _ **_more_ ** _ plans for you... _

 

Levi glared at him as he let his lips brush his length. “Fucking prick.” He muttered before he obeyed and shifted from under Erwin and moved to lay on his stomach before he pulled his knees under him and raised his ass, looking at Erwin’s reaction as he shook his hips. “Like this?” He asked almost innocently as he looked back at him. His eyes followed Erwin’s body to see his length twitch.  _ Got him…  _

 

Erwin looked all over him, smirking at his innocent look. “ **Just** like that.” Erwin let his hands rest on his hips, moving to slowly massage his globes as he kissed down his spine. He slowly pulled his cheeks apart, dipping down and letting his tongue slip over his entrance, letting his tongue enter him as he felt Levi violently shudder.  _ I can guarantee nobody’s given you a proper rimming…. and you  _ **_certainly_ ** _ look like you're already loving it…. _

 

Levi’s eyes widened as he felt Erwin's hot tongue lap at his entrance.  _ Huh? What the fuck is he doing to me? _ Levi could feel his whole body growing hot from his tongue entering his hole. He could feel his body shaking violently as he was held. “F-Fuck… Damn your tongue…. Is that all it can do?” Levi challenged him as his breath hitched as he let his body heat up from the pleasure, instinctively pressing back on Erwin’s insistent tongue. 

 

“It sounds like it's more than enough for you…” Erwin dipped in further, feeling him tremble harder as he finally wrapped his hand around his length, stroking him slowly and in time with the gentle pushes of his tongue. “Maybe I should just make you cum like this… look how much you're shaking….” Ghost hands stroked over Levi’s thighs, down his chest, brushing his nipples. “Beautiful…”  _ I could get used to seeing you so wrecked….  _ “Or… maybe you'll let me drag it out…. let you cum and clean you up…. then fuck you as much as you want….” Erwin kissed his hole. “Which do you want?” He hand was slow and agonizing on his red length, his voice soft as Levi’s breathing grew ragged. “Do you want me to make you cum like this…?” 

 

Levi gasped, letting his eyes close as he felt a wave of pleasure make its way over his spine.  _ Fuck…  _ “I want you to  **fuck** me…”  _ I like the teasing, but a whore is supposed to be  _ **_fucked_ ** _ …  _ He whimpered as he felt the hands grab at his sensitive spots, pulling on his rosy nipples.  **_Shit_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin rolled Levi over, hearing how close he was and sealing his lips over Levi’s length. He bobbed his head quickly, his hands running over Levi as he felt him whimper desperately, his mind whispering to him.  _ Soon. You'll have me inside so soon. But I want to drag this out… and you're so close you’d barely last….  _

 

Levi whimpered, grabbing at the sheets below him. He felt Erwin's lips over him, and he couldn’t keep in the high-pitched moan that came from it.  _ Fuck… F-Fuck!  _ “Erwin…. I wanna cum…”  _ I need to… I want you to fuck me, but you were a goddamn tease!  _

 

Erwin kept up his ministrations, gazing up at Levi with hooded eyes, his hands moving to his chest, rolling his pink buds between his fingers. He came off of him for just a moment, his lips teasing his tip. “Cum, then, Levi.” Erwin dove right back in, his tongue teasing his slit relentlessly.  _ I want to taste you….  _ He could feel Levi’s body heating up under his hands, his eyes opening a bit to see his skin beginning to glow.  _ He looks like he's melting… but he's not….  _ He hummed as Levi let out a sharp cry, focusing on his face.  _ I want to watch you when you cum…. _

 

Levi’s eyes were closed, and his mouth open as he let out a loud moan, louder than he’d thought humanly possible. He let the heat take over his body, whimpering in delight and relief as he finally came. “F-Fuck…”  _ That felt  _ **_so_ ** _ good…  _ He could feel himself cooling down a bit, starting to relax, though the glowing continued as he drifted in a blissful high. 

 

Erwin lapped up his release, swallowing what he could and licking up the white that dripped onto his skin, Levi’s expression burning in his mind. Erwin slowly kissed up his chest, settling on his chest and slowly kissing his neck, giving him time to calm down. “Don't worry…” Erwin’s hand rested at his hip. “I still have so much more for you…” Erwin nibbled at his ear teasingly.  _ You're glowing…. Literally. Part of your magic…  _

 

Levi pulled his head away from him, growling at him. “Fuck you Erwin… Enough with the teasing.”  _ I hope you have some oil or something, or this is gonna hurt like it usually does.  _

 

Erwin chuckled, giving his jaw one more peck before reaching over to the nightstand, an unopened jar of oil inside. He pried it open and dipped his fingers in, setting it back before kneeling between Levi’s legs, leaning down to kiss his neck as he coated himself with oil, prodding again at Levi’s entrance, feeling how stretched he was. He managed to fit three of his fingers inside, slowly feeling Levi’s warmth.  _ He's so soft….  _

 

Levi let out a loud gasp as Erwin’s fingers entered him.  _ Holy  _ **_shit_ ** _ …  _ “E-Erwin… Fuck, curl them…. Curl your fingers.”   _ Oh fuck please curl your fingers, you’re right over my sweet spot.  _

 

Erwin obeyed, curling his digits and hearing Levi moan out loudly, rubbing circles into the spot that made him whimper and moan loudly. “You're so beautiful like this…” Erwin trailed his lips up his jaw, his fingers leaving him when he was sufficiently stretched. He held his hips, his tip brushing his entrance. “Ready?” _ I want this to feel so good for you…  _

 

“You better fuck me into next week, or I swear to the high gods I  **will** kick your ass later.”  _ I need you to fuck me… It needs to happen… I told you I’d be your whore… why aren’t you treating me like one? _ He growled in frustration as he tried to wiggle his hips to get Erwin to do something instead of prod at his entrance.  

 

Erwin nestled into his neck, his voice deep as he spoke. “Of course…” Erwin slowly slid into his heat, groaning at the sweet heat around his neglected length. “So warm… soft…” Erwin let his hands roam all over Levi’s front as the noirette adjusted, kissing over to the corner of his lips, barely brushing his skin. “May I kiss you?”  _ I don't know if you'd rather me not…  _

 

“No.” Levi’s answer was immediate as he shifted on Erwin’s length a bit, getting used to the stretch again. “S-Shit… You’re packing… I hope you know how to fucking use it now.” Levi taunted, wanting to bring out the wildside of Erwin.  _ I want you to go full out on me…  _

 

Erwin couldn't help but look a bit hurt as he was denied, instead settling for kissing all around his lips and over his cheeks, slowly pulling back and thrusting in again, starting a steady pace. “I assure you… I  **know** how to use it.” Erwin held Levi’s jaw in one hand, tipping his head back to roughly nip every inch of skin, latching his lips onto his neck, wanting to suck a dark possessive mark there, looking up, his dark eyes begging for permission.  _ Let me.  _

 

Levi let out a low groan as Erwin started up his pace. “Wh-When whores get beat… you have to pay them for every bruise… That goes for hickeys too…” Levi had to stop speaking as he moaned every now and then.  _ Fuck, he’s huge… and he’s got a good rhythm going right now… I could get used to this…  _

 

Erwin thought, his lips leaving his throat. They instead drifted down and settled at the joint of his neck, not caring as he roughly sucked the soft flesh there, his teeth grazing his skin as he did. He pulled off a good while later, seeing the dark red mark with pride.  _ Mine.  _ Erwin was obsessed, dipping his head down and leaving mark after mark across his collarbone, the soft flesh on his shoulders. His pace picked up, feeling Levi cling to him tighter.  _ I don't give a damn if it cost me everything I had on hand to do that.  _ Erwin gazed up at him, his lips trailing back up to his jaw, going to defiantly nibble at his lower lip, his teeth gently holding it as he pounded into him, his gaze daring Levi to protest.  _ I'm not kissing you. But I want to anyway.  _

 

Levi knew he couldn’t protest as Erwin held onto his lip. He whimpered as he shifted his hips getting Erwin to hit his prostate directly, a pulse of heat flowing through him and his chest glowing a bit brighter in response. He tried to tilt his head back to get his lip back from Erwin’s teeth.  _ I can’t talk with you holding onto my lip like that… it’ll hurt…  _

 

Erwin reluctantly let his lip loose, not without his tongue brushing it ever so slightly before he did. He went right back to kissing at his neck, lapping at the pale skin. He held onto Levi with a tight grip, burying his nose into the spot behind his ear, breathing deeply, liking the feeling of the smaller man wrapped around him.  _ I really like this…. _

 

Levi swore as he wrapped his legs around Erwin’s torso.  _ He’s making me hot… fuck it feels so good… _ “Hmm… Erwin…” He whined, lifting his hips for the man, wanting to be fucked. “F-Fuck me… please…”  _ I don’t want slow or gentle…  _ **_fuck_ ** _ me! _

 

Erwin tilted his head to speak, purring into Levi’s ear. “As you wish…” Erwin’s grip became even tighter, nearly lifting Levi’s hips off the bed as he quickened his pace, the lewd smack of skin on skin filling the room, feeling his entire body heat up as Levi moaned in his ear. “So tight…. so good…” Erwin murmured praises into Levi’s ear, his voice dark and dangerously smooth. 

 

Levi let out loud moans as his fingers dug into the back of Erwin’s shoulders.  _ Oh my god… It’s so good…  _ “Erwin, harder… I want it harder…”  _ I want you to thoroughly wreck me tonight…  _ Levi’s body was demanding to keep up with, his body beginning to glow even more as his coil started tightening.  _ Fuck he feels good… I hope he’s got more than one round in him…  _

 

Erwin thrusted deeper into him, grunting from the exertion. “Nngh… Levi… so good…” Erwin did his best to please Levi, his hands and lips rough on his skin as he fucked into him.  _ More... _

 

Levi couldn’t help but close his eyes in utter bliss as Erwin repeatedly rammed into his prostate.  _ Fuck… It feels good….  _ “Fuck Erwin… I want more…ha, fuck. I want more of your cock… Fuck me faster… I don’t wanna be able to walk in the morning… ngh.” His words were breathless as he moved to latch his own mouth onto Erwin’s collarbone and bite down on the skin there. 

 

Erwin jerked as Levi’s lips met his skin, leaning further into the touch, his own moans starting to leave his throat. “O-Oh…. Levi, please…. more…” Erwin tried to keep his steady pace as Levi licked and sucked at his neck, warmth pooling in his abdomen.  _ So good…. _

 

Levi continued, though he pushed a hand to the side and used his legs to get Erwin to move, straddling him and sinking down further as he pressed Erwin on his back, effectively taking control of the situation. He spread his knees further and began to bounce up and down on him. “Hmm… you want it like this?”  _ I can be good in the bedroom.  _

 

Erwin reached up to run his hands over his chest, tracing the muscles of his abdomen. “So deep…” Erwin reached up to pull Levi nearly flush with him, his heels digging into the bed and still thrusting hard into him, the new angle pushing him in deeper. He felt all over Levi’s back, smirking. “I like being able to feel you…”  _ You might not be in control right now, but I frankly don't care.  _ Erwin nipped at his neck, looking at the marks he'd made there, feeling possessive as he coiled his arms around him, feeling Levi’s hard length rubbing between their stomachs as Levi lay flush to his front.  _ I want to hear everything…. _

 

Levi’s breathing hitched as he pushed back on him, falling into rhythm with his thrusts. _It feels so good… so fucking good._ “Er…. Erwin, fuck…” He moaned out the man’s name, pleasure flowing through him and making him glow even more as he got closer to cumming. Levi’s hands wormed their way to Erwin’s hair, pulling his head to the side to expose his neck to him, biting at the supple flesh there, making a large mark. 

 

Erwin gasped as Levi bit him, moaning breathlessly as he was marked, his voice betraying some of his desperation as he came closer and closer to cumming. “Levi, f-fuck, please…” He looked over when Levi lifted his head, one hand moving to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing over his lip, looking at them hungrily. “P- **Please** let me kiss you…”  _ I want to taste you… please... _

 

Levi looked at Erwin with confusion. “You don’t kiss whores…”  _ It means you’re attached… you should never get attached.  _ “No… This is it… this is a-all you get…” He whimpered, twisting his head to the side as he felt his coil tighten further.  _ Shit… He got attached? _

 

Erwin looked hurt for a moment, then angry, moving to bring him back to his chest, thrusting even harder into him.  _ I want to kiss you. I don't want this to be all I get.  _ Erwin listened as Levi’s cries grew higher and higher, groaning as he came deeply inside of him, feeling Levi cum into their chests. He rolled them over, refusing to draw out of him as he kissed every inch of Levi’s flushed and well-fucked expression, feeling his chest tug as he was forced to leave his lips alone, one hand moving to thread through his black hair, firm and gentle at the same time. “You're no whore to me…” Erwin forced himself to kiss elsewhere, not caring as the hand in his hair tightened in silent warning when he refused to stop.  _ Let me kiss you... _

 

“Erwin…” Levi’s tone was in warning as he tugged at his blonde hair.  _ Do not make me kick your ass.  _ “I told you I’d be your whore for the night, and that’s all I’ll be, so you can stop imagining I’m something else…”  _ When you’re this possessive already it makes me feel uneasy…  _

 

_ ….fuck….  _ Erwin let his lips leave his cheek, nuzzling into his neck, feeling his face burn in shame.  _ I'm fucking this up…  _ “....I'm sorry…”  _ I'm getting too attached…  _ Erwin kept his nose buried in his undercut, hoping to hide his expression from Levi as he tried to sort out his thoughts.  _ This doesn't mean anything to him… it's the way he has to pay you back for this… that's it. That's all it is.  _ Erwin sighed with resignation, the sadness in it not well hidden.  _ Fuck.. what the fuck is wrong with me? I met you barely three  _ **_hours_ ** _ ago… I don't understand it... _

 

Levi shifted, uncomfortable with Erwin’s weight still on top of him. “If you’re done, pull out… I need to go take another bath and clean myself out.”  _ I can feel your seed leaking out of me, I can feel it running down my ass, and it is not a feeling I want to have stay there…  _ He groaned as he felt Erwin’s hands latch onto him hips again. “If you’re not done, get on with it already, Eyebrows.” 

 

“Erwin.” Erwin’s voice was quiet, slowly thrusting his hips deeper, hearing Levi groan as he began hardening again.  _ I'm not done with you.  _ Erwin picked up the pace again, wanting fuck him slowly but giving in and pounding him hard, his own hands moving over every inch of skin they could reach.  _ I want to hear my name.  _ Erwin reached out in his thoughts, lifting Levi’s hips up a few inches, curving with him as he fucked into him.  _ I want to hear everything…  _

 

Levi let out a soft gasp as Erwin thrusted into him again, letting his body heat up once again, this time with a softer look in his eyes.  _ He thought I was something more? What was he expecting? I’m a fucking bastard… being a whore like my own mother, it doesn’t fall far from the tree…  _ “Fuck, Erwin….” He let out a series of curses and praises as he’d located his prostate once again, the dull wave of pleasure now increasing tenfold. 

 

Erwin held onto him tighter, his face buried in his shoulder as he pounded into him, murmuring praises into his ear, the ghost of hands beginning to run absolutely everywhere over him.  _ I feel like I've had you before… I feel like I've known you for a long while… but I know I haven't. This is all I can have of you and I don't want it to be.  _ Erwin held him close to his chest, feeling Levi’s slick length rub against their flush stomachs.  _ I want you to cum for me… I want to hear you scream into my ear… I want that…. _

 

Levi whimpered as he felt Erwin’s hands hold onto him tighter, knowing that there would be bruises when he was finally released from him. “Erwin… fuck… you feel  **great…** ” Levi praised him as he reached up behind him, grabbing at the sheets, his whole body emitting a soft glow.  _ He knows how to get me to come undone so quickly.  _

 

Erwin groaned at the praise, melting when he felt Levi's lips brushing over his ear and his neck, his voice rough and quiet. “M-Mark me…”  _ Please… I want you to be possessive of me too… it won't happen… but I can hope that this won't be it…. _

 

Levi gave in, moving his lips against his skin and starting to mark Erwin along his neck, sucking dark red marks into his pale skin.  _ If it’s what you want, I can do that… but I still won’t kiss you…  _

 

Erwin moaned softly into his ear, his pace stuttering, his hold on him loosening as he was marked until Levi kicked his hip, picking it back up, trying to focus on the lips on his neck while still taking care of Levi.  _ I'm sorry I'm fucking things up…  _ He whimpered quietly as he felt himself coming closer to the edge, feeling Levi trailing marks all down his neck.  **_More_ ** _... _

 

Levi shuddered as Erwin picked up the pace again, and he had to pull his lips off of Erwin’s neck. “Fuck!  **Erwin** !” He screamed out his name as he felt his coil tighten and then release quicker than he’d ever let happen before.  _ Holy shit…. I think I saw fucking  _ **_stars_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin felt himself lose it when Levi tightened around him, cumming hard inside of him, shifting so he was still on his knees, shifting up to press their foreheads together, their lips painfully close yet not touching. He soon brushed his lips over the corner of Levi’s, going to nestle into his shoulder, draping over his side.  _ You're warm….  _

 

Levi shifted, moving to try and push Erwin off. “Shitwin! Get your ass off of me, I  **need** to go bathe!” Levi’s eyes blazed with some anger as he pushed on his chest, trying not to hurt the man.  _ Get  _ **_off_ ** _!  _

 

Erwin winced a bit as he heard the anger directed at him, moving off of him immediately, letting him escape. “...’m sorry…” Erwin mourned the loss of heat, silently moving to stand and retrieve his clothes, wiping off his chest and going to the closet for something to sleep in, a light tan tunic. He heard Levi move around before quickly leaving to bathe, sighing as he collapsed into the bed, the sheets too empty for him.  _ What the fuck is  _ **_wrong_ ** _ with me…. _

 

Levi sighed as he made his way down to the large room with the bath water still warm.  _ I don't know what the fuck he wants…  _ He sunk down into the warm water, carefully cleaning himself out and washing everywhere else off.  _ Fuck, he came a lot… I wonder if he’ll be asleep by the time I get upstairs?  _

 

Erwin was quiet as he lay there, unable to sleep, his thoughts still going in circles.  _ You're too attached… you're not supposed to be. Hell, you know  _ **_nothing_ ** _ about him, and you still wanted to fuck him like you were fucking married! What the shit?! He might be good in bed and he might be sexy but that doesn't mean you can just cling to him. He thinks of this as just doing business. I got him across the river, he gives me his body for a night. It maybe would've been two if I hadn't decided to cling to him like a drowning man scrambling for air. It's idiotic… it's a seriously stupid move… and I'm so hung up over the fact that he won't let me just have one fucking kiss…. ….I need to get over it. I can't be doing this. I promised him I'd teach him how to use his powers, and I need to get him to Maria first. I can't ruin this.  _ Erwin lifted his head a bit when the door opened, seeing Levi’s lithe silhouette before the door shut again, the light that had been enough through the windows earlier all but gone, hiding his form in the shadows. Erwin listened silently as Levi dressed again in his robe, trying to force himself not to immediately shift and cling to him, the want tugging at his chest. He didn't realize his mind was reaching out and tugging for him until Levi snapped at him. 

 

Levi’s eyes were full of fury as he shouted at Erwin. “Quit it with the fucking invisible hands! I swear to god if you pull me any closer I’ll castrate you without thinking twice!” His voice was hard, his hands already starting to glow with his anger.  _ I don’t want to fucking get closer to you unless I fucking want to.  _

 

Erwin looked shocked, not even realizing what he had been doing, stuttering an apology. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was doing it, I wasn't trying to do that, it just…”  _ It just…. happened….  _ “I-I'm very sorry, Levi…” Erwin shied away from his angry look, turning over, giving Levi most of the space. “I-I won't get in your space… I won't get too close…”  _ Fuck… I want to hold him…. …..but  _ **_why?!_ **

 

“You better fucking not.” Levi hissed before he settled into the bed and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and falling asleep.  _ I get to sleep on an  _ **_actual_ ** _ bed.  _

 

Erwin was awake for a long time before drifting into a black sleep, seeing a few images flit by in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment! I love seeing them and I will reply within a day. 
> 
> ~Duke


	4. Shopping Spree

It was still rather dark out when Erwin woke, the dawn sky still grey, feeling warmer than before. He barely registered the warmth until he opened his eyes, faced with a head of black silk hair, remembering the night before.  _ Fuck… ….I can't let this ruin things.  _ Erwin felt his hand in the small of Levi’s back, his mind very carefully shifting them closer, sighing as Levi unconsciously nestled further into his neck, enjoying the small huffs of breath on his neck.  _ I like this….  _ He stayed perfectly still, feeling Levi’s chest rise and fall against him, studying his rather peaceful features.  _ He looks like he's still trying to scowl in his sleep….  _ His eyes traced the curve of his lips, the bob of his neck, and the smattering of bruises all over his neck.  _ Too handsome for his own damn good...  _

 

Levi’s eyes slowly cracked open after about an hour, slowly taking in his surroundings.  _ I’m in a bed… with the man I whored myself out to last night… and covered me in bruises.  _ He groaned, reaching to rub at his face. “Pay up Shitwin…” His voice was rough and velvety all at once as he spoke to Erwin, slowly peeling himself off of the larger man to sit up in the center of the bed. 

 

Erwin internally made a face at the loss of heat, sitting up behind him, tucking a leg under himself as he sat behind him. “How much for each hickey…?” His own voice was a bit rough, his hand resting on the sheets next to Levi, leaning in to study his neck, his warm breath purposefully ghosting over his skin.  _ Hm… I wonder if you'd be up for more…  _

 

Levi hummed, chuckling softly. “Each bruise is covered by a silver piece… but if it’s bigger than a silver piece, it’s covered by a gold piece… if it’s large, like a hand or a fist… you use gold coins to cover it… You’ve never hurt your ladies I see.” Levi murmured playfully as he turned to look at Erwin behind him, his mind a bit hazy from the previous night. 

 

Erwin smirked, leaning in and softly pecking the biggest mark on his neck, his voice smooth and curious. “...what other ladies…?” He nipped his shoulder, slipping from the bed to retrieve his bag of coins, coming back to the bed and gently pushing Levi down to lay flat. He untied his robe, revealing his chest, the marks that trailed further down than his collar. “Hm…” Erwin shifted to straddle his lap, pulling out a few silver pieces first. He gently started setting them on Levi’s chest, a few small bites being covered by the metal. He quirked an eyebrow when he was left with one in his hand, looking for a small enough mark. “There isn't one small enough…” Erwin shifted before Levi could protest, sucking a small mark in the ridge of his muscles, pecking the spot before covering the red mark with the coin. “There.” Erwin pretended he didn't notice Levi’s expression as he went for gold pieces, covering every mark on him besides the largest one in the joint of his neck, counting as he set them down over the huge mark last. “One… two… three… four.” Erwin set the last down, sitting back on his haunches and gazing over Levi, seeing the interested look in his eyes, looking exceptionally attractive with the coins glinting on his chest.  _ He's too handsome…..  _ Erwin trailed a hand down his chest, careful not to disturb the coins. “You wouldn't mind if I… added a few more… would you…?”  _ Please…. _

 

Levi rolled his eyes, looking over the coins that littered him. “We need to look attractive if we work in brothel, no man likes to see any marks on their lover’s bodies… which is why we charge… But I might bend my rules, but beware, us whores are cunning and always looking for more money.” He shifted, letting the coins fall in his lap and he picked them up, knowing he would be able to live off of this for a long time.  _ Men don’t normally want to pay extra like this… so they don’t usually mark you. I’ve been beaten, but still I think I’ve gotten more out of Erwin then out of being beat.  _ He shifted to switch their positions, Ewin sitting back with Levi straddling his lap, letting his hands run back through his blonde hair, the coins forgotten on the side of him. 

 

Erwin smirked, setting his own small bag of coins aside, gazing up at him, still fixated hungrily on those lips.  _ I  _ **_want_ ** _ those.  _ Erwin shifted Levi closer to him, moving to kiss up under his jaw, going to nibble at the already large bruises on his neck, the sensitive flesh making Levi whine in his ear, a sound he craved. …. _ Fuck it. Just enjoy this.  _

 

Levi let out a sinful whine as Erwin bit at the bruises around his jaw and his ear, his own fingers digging into Erwin’s shoulders as he was handled. “Shit… Erwin, fuck… only a few… We’re leaving, aren’t we?”  _ I need a horse… and I need clothes…  _

 

Erwin hummed, though his hands drifted to his waist and lower. “Yes, we do have to eventually…” He glanced down, seeing Levi’s length slowly hardening. “But it’d be rude of me not to help you with your.. problem.” Erwin rolled them over, licking down his chest and reaching for the oil again.  _ I hope you're up for it.  _

 

Levi shook his head, watching him grab the oil. “Who said we could fuck? I’m pretty sure I only agreed to more marks…” He spoke quietly, looking away from Erwin.  _ I don’t know if I could handle being fucked in the morning… I really doubt it… I want to be able to ride a horse later.  _

 

Erwin gazed up at him, his hand stopping and resting on the bed, one hand holding his hip almost tenderly. “I know you'll still want to be able to walk and ride later… I don't have to pound you that hard…” Erwin lapped at his stomach. “Only if you'd allow me… or maybe you'd rather let me suck you instead…. or leave you to do it yourself… ...I know you did only agree to marks…” Erwin didn't relent in lapping at his muscled flesh, taking care to worship every crevice.  _ I'd  _ **_love_ ** _ to have you again. ….If you'd let me. _

 

Levi shook his head, slipping out from under him, looking at him warily as his mind cleared up. “I’d… I’d rather not…” He swallowed hard, looking at Erwin, almost afraid of what he would do, reaching for the robe to cover himself back up.  _ Did I make him mad? I don’t know what I did…  _

 

Erwin felt a tug in his chest, hiding it on his face with a bit of effort.  _ ….you can still fix this. Give it time to happen.  _ Erwin nodded, looking away respectively. “Of course, that's fine.” Erwin stood, pausing and reaching with his mind a bit, pulling Levi the few inches between them to be flush against his chest, dipping his head and sucking a new mark on his neck, pulling away and covering it with another coin. “...you still said I could make another mark.” Erwin let Levi’s hand cover the coin before letting go, moving to get dressed again.  _ I wonder how today will go…? Him trying on clothes is going to be torture… he’ll look perfect in everything…. _

 

Levi rolled his eyes, gathering the coins and putting them into his pouch and hiding it away. He swiftly got dressed into his nicer looking clothes, grateful he’d managed to buy a nice pair of pants and a shirt before leaving the brothel.  _ Better than my forge clothing, that’s for damn sure.  _

 

Erwin hunted for a clean tunic, his white shirt and pants pristine as always, his boots polished and green cloak heavy on his shoulders. He acted as if the weight was nothing, and to him, it was. He packed his clothes into a leather bag, taking back his own bag of coins- noticeably lighter- and going to the table. He set the extra fish on fire, letting it burn down and letting the cutlery and plates sink back into the table, the piece just a bit taller than when they found it.  _ Nobody would notice.  _ He picked up the mostly untouched bottle of wine, taking it with him. “No sense in wasting it…” He turned to Levi again, not trying to hide his expression as he looked him up and down. He stepped over to him, inspecting the fabric at his collar, barely hiding the marks. “They're fine clothes…” Erwin glanced up to his eyes. “But I'm  **sure** we can find better for you. ...after we eat, of course.” Erwin let his hand drop, motioning for him to follow him from the now-empty room.  _ We’ll get you fitted after breakfast. _

 

Levi grabbed his saddle bag, making sure that he had everything before following Erwin silently. He couldn’t help but blush as he was stared at, men looking at him almost hungrily.  _ They fucking heard it… Well, we weren’t in a brothel, so my voice wasn’t covered by other women…  _ He looked down, simply following the taller man like a lost puppy.  _ I don’t want them to look at you like that… You don’t deserve it, I’m the whore in this situation… Why are they looking at you in disgust?  _

 

Erwin stood as tall and dignified as always, looking impeccable as he paid the innkeeper for their room and left with Levi at his side, walking with him just down the street to the market he'd visited the day before. “Anything you want to eat, we can get here.” Erwin gave him a look as Levi looked around with wide eyes.  _ Anything.  _

 

“I’m not really hungry, I don’t normally eat at this time anyways.”  _ Well, I don’t normally eat anyways, it’s surprising I haven’t become sickly thin…  _ “I get by with some tea in the afternoon, and that’s about it…”  _ I can get bread if I’m lucky…  _

 

“You can't  **just** have tea. You ate dinner last night as if you'd never see food again.” Erwin brought him to a small stand with piles of pastries laid out on cloths. “You must have something decent.” Erwin gestured to the many baked goods in front of them. “Pick a few.”  _ They all look especially good this morning.  _

 

Levi looked at him incredulously. “Explain to me why the fuck I need to pick a few when I’m not fucking hungry you ass.” His gaze turned into a flat out glare.  _ I said I wasn’t hungry.  _ “Can’t we just get clothes and a horse and then leave? I want to get away from here, people know I’m not highborn!”  _ I’ll  _ **_never_ ** _ be accepted here…  _

 

Erwin sighed, shaking his head.  _ Of course he's fighting this.  _ “Alright, then. We can cut to the chase.” Erwin led Levi back to the street, ignoring the slight pang of hunger.  _ I'll be fine. And I want to see Levi in those robes…  _ Erwin led them back to a very certain shop window, the black tunic still prominent in the window, the silver and gold shining. “I think a set like that would suit you rather well…” Erwin looked to him, studying his expression.  _ You seem to rather like it... _

 

Levi looked to the loose tunic, carefully eyeing it as he walked around it. “It’s flashy… Are we trying to direct attention to myself?”  _ I swear I’m not suited for this, but if it gets me out of the fucking slums I’ll do it…  _ He grumbled something about it being too loose for his form, glancing back behind it, seeing a dark grey set which appeared to be much more form fitting.  _ That looks like shadows…  _

 

Erwin saw where he was looking, glancing to him with a faint smirk. “Want to go inside?” 

 

“Sure…”  _ I want something that’s not loose on my body… Even the robe kinda freaked me out, I wouldn’t be able to wear it..  _ He followed Erwin into the shop, looking around in awe at the various fabrics neatly in place and various styles of clothing displayed. He started towards the more form fitting dark grey clothing.  _ It almost kinda looks like armor too…  _

 

Erwin turned his head as he heard a commotion, seeing the shopkeeper moving behind him to smack Levi's hand away from the tunic, nearly trying to sweep him out of the shop, making him jump back. 

 

“Out! What are you doing in here?” The man looked at Levi with obvious distaste, eyeing his plain clothes.  _ You don't have enough coin to buy rags, much less something from in here.  _ The man stopped when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder, seeing Erwin looking at him with muted disdain. 

 

“Excuse me, sir. I had requested this gentleman accompany me inside. We were specifically looking for some more proper attire for him. ...but it sounds like you wouldn't appreciate our business.” Erwin sounded a bit dismissive, stepping around him as if to leave, expecting to hear the immediate apologies. 

 

The man paled a bit, bowing his head. “I-I'm very sorry, Sir, I wasn't aware… I'm sorry for that.” He looked to Levi, bowing to him. “If there's anything I can do to help you, please, tell me. If it helps, I can promise a decent discount on anything you wish to purchase.” 

 

Levi looked at the store man, watching his bow, confusion written on his face.  _ What the actual  _ **_hell_ ** _?  _ He looked to Erwin in confusion, knowing that his influence was quite large over the highborn folk.  _ Who the fuck  _ **_are_ ** _ you?  _ Levi’s eyes wandered to the grey robes. “Can these be fitted?” He asked the man, curiosity spiking.  _ Can we get it to be a perfect fit for me?  _

 

The man immediately nodded. “Of course, yes, we can have them fitted and ready specifically for your measurements today. But please, this is barely the front of the shop. Look around, see if anything catches your eye. I'll answer any question you have.”  _ You're two steps inside- there's plenty more to see.  _

 

“Any fitted ones with pockets, or any place to put daggers?” Levi watched the man turn almost pale as he was asked.  _ Is it not normal to carry these thing around in highborn society.  _ “I’ll need them put in…” He brushed passed the man, looking at other robe designs, seeing many, and seeing equally as many that he didn’t like.  _ Most of these are loose…  _

 

_ Daggers?  _ “Uhm, it would be rather easy to add extra pockets and loops to any piece you really see, with few exceptions. Most of our fitted ones are here.” The man showed Levi a few fitted tunics hanging on display on the wall, a few others on the floor, though a majority were looser. “We can create a new tunic with your choice of fit, fabric and color if you so wished. It would take time- a few days, perhaps- but we could make it in whatever style you fancied the most.” 

 

“I need something tight, and something that’s not silk, but nice fabric, it shouldn’t be reflective to light… Maybe like a cotton or something? I need boots too… In my opinion the tighter the better, but no restriction on movement, I need to be able to move around well, and not have to worry about a seam coming undone.” Levi muttered off hand as his thin fingers carefully ran over a piece of fabric.  _ It’s soft…  _

 

The man fervently nodded. “I imagine you're looking for a darker color?” He watched Levi nod. “Of course- in that case I really would recommend the charcoal tunic you first saw. Most of the other tunics we have that are fitted and already out on the floor either are colored or have metallic accents- they reflect too much light if you’re looking to blend in. Should I have you fitted?” 

 

“Please.” Levi followed the man to a small stand, getting up on it as the man grabbed glasses and a sheet of parchment. He took the measure from around his neck, Levi flinching a bit when bruises hidden under his shirt where touched.  _ I swear I’m making Eyebrows pay for this!  _

 

Erwin watched as the man took Levi’s measurements, coming back with a tunic that most closely matched his shape. They left for a moment for him to put it on, looking in awe as Levi stood on the stool admiring himself in a mirror on the wall.  _ It fits him  _ **_very_ ** _ well…  _ Erwin smirked, speaking. “It does suit you well.”  _ It looks very good on you… the color seems rather perfect... _

 

Levi nodded, stretching out his whole body to make sure it stretched with him. “Yeah, but I need to make sure it will move with me…”  _ It seems like it will… And I’ll need places to put daggers and knives in.  _ “You can add to this yes? For the daggers?”  _ I’ll need it…  _

 

The man nodded, trying not to betray his unease at Levi’s bluntness. “Y-Yes sir, we can add pockets to this, if you could give me an idea of where and how many…” The man picked up the paper again, ready to write this down. 

 

Levi closed his eyes thinking as he ran his hands down his body, stopping at his midsection. “I’ll need two on each side, around my abs, the strips should be about as long as your thumb… And I’ll need one on the outside of each thigh… And the outside of each calf… And I’ll need boots.”  _ Need those too…  _

 

The man nodded, quickly scribbling down the notes. “Of course- I think I have just the style for you. Eh, may I?” The man quickly measured Levi's feet, scurrying into a back room and producing a pair of black boots, knee-high, easy enough to slip into, but not about to slip off. “I think these are somewhat what you had in mind? They should fit.” He handed them to Levi, letting him examine them.  _ Is he some kind of assassin? Should I be this worried? ….I most likely should.  _

 

Levi looked to the matte black leather, a smile curling on his lips as he carefully slipped them on, and it completed the tunic.  _ I look like a  _ **_badass_ ** _ …  _ “Shitwin, what do you think?” He asked turning around for his approval, jutting his hip out like he normally did. 

 

Erwin let his gaze take over him, the tunic hugging him tightly in all the right places, the boots classy and clean, an elegant and dangerous look to him. “....I think it's rather perfect.” Erwin gave him a small wink when the shopkeeper had turned to fuss over the paper, his eyes darkening a bit as Levi turned on the stool.  _ He looks… what's the word….. sexy isn't quite it, risqué isn't either. ….. _ **_delicious_ ** _ seems to fit it well.  _ “...what do  **you** think?” Erwin looked him over with a more critical eye, thinking.  _ Such perfect pale skin… ...he needs something in a light color somewhere on him to help the balance.  _

 

Levi thought for a moment, holding up a hand. “One moment.” He left them, skimming over a wall of necklaces and chains for a moment.  _ Too fragile… too flashy or heavy… ah.  _ Erwin picked up a simple white cloth, coming back to Levi and handing him the soft fabric. “Try a cravat with it.”  _ I think it'll look good.  _

 

Levi looked at the cloth with confusion, trying to figure out where it was supposed to be worn. “Fuck you Erwin, you know I’m not fucking educated… Put this fucking thing on me for fuck’s sake.” Levi swore heavily in his little burst of fury, deciding that he didn’t want to set the area on fire, and so reigned in his emotions.  _ I’ll need more than one of these if we’re going to be traveling…  _

 

Erwin smirked and nodded, tossing the fabric around his neck, tilting his chin up so he could work. He tied the cravat, taking care not to nearly choke him, tucking it into place. He stepped back and admired his handiwork, nodding in approval.  _ I like it.  _ “It works well with this.”  _ It truly does.  _

 

“If we’re traveling, I’m going to need more than one of these.” He told him with a raised eyebrow looking to the man scrawling out where to put the holders for the daggers. “Make sure they’re thick, I can’t be losing my daggers…”  _ They’re mine… I bet Erwin didn't know I had them…  _

 

The man nodded, scribbling. “Of course, they'll be lined with a dark leather, so nothing will shift or cut you. Sheaths hidden in your clothes. Uhm, I'm going to need one of the daggers you intend on carrying for reference.”  _ I need to make them correctly…  _

 

Levi smirked, reaching his hand towards his thigh, pulling out a hidden knife. He let it spin around in his fingers before he offered it to the shopkeeper.  _ This is what they look like and how long they are.  _ “Lose it and I’ll murder you and your family… 

 

The man warily took it, stuttering. “U-Uhm, I won't sir, don't worry…” The man went to measure the dagger, making a quick sketch of it and taking the dimensions quickly.  _ Who the hell  _ **_is_ ** _ this?  _ The man soon handed back the knife, speaking. “Uhm, I can have the tunic ready for you by the end of the day if that sounds alright?” He watched Levi glare at him, swallowing. “O-Or if I get started right away I can have each tunic done in an hour or less…” Another glare. “H-Half an hour at most?” He watched Levi nod, bowing to him. “O-Of course, Sir. If there are any others you would like, please show me so that I may have my assistants begin altering them straight away. I'll need the one you're wearing as well.” The man picked up Levi’s dagger, offering it back to him.  _ You can have this… please don't kill me…. _

 

Levi picked up the dagger, twirling it in his fingers before he placed it between his teeth, stripping down his tunic and quickly redressing in front of them. He handed the man his tunic before pointing out a tighter dark navy and black tunic with silver edging. “I’ll take this as well…”  _ I’ll need something that’s fancier than my other robes…  _

 

The man nodded and picked the one that most closely matched his measurements, taking them to the back, the sound of scissors and quiet chatter audible. “Whatever you two are doing, You need to stop it and work on these.” The man dropped a tunic in front of both of them, the two assistants looking at each other and then the notes. “The alterations are meant to be as unnoticeable as possible, and use a good leather where the blades are supposed to be. I don't care how you do it, but the pockets need to be as flat and unnoticeable as you can manage. And work double-time; He needs these before he leaves.”  _ Do it  _ **_fast._ **

 

Erwin chuckled as the man hurriedly left, looking to Levi. “You didn't  **have** to scare him like that.” His voice was quiet, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Threats make people work faster… I want to get out of here… Oh, and you're paying for those.” He crossed his arms, letting his hip jut to the side, which made him look like he was sticking his ass out on purpose.  _ I’m not paying for a damn thing… I refuse, you’ve got enough gold on you.  _

 

Erwin looked over his frame, quirking an eyebrow. ….. _ I  _ **_really_ ** _ appreciate his taste…. _ “Of course…” Erwin smirked, taking his eyes over him before turning, motioning for Levi to follow. He showed him a small section of cravats, some with embroidering. “See any you like? I do think something that's mostly white would be best…” 

 

Levi followed him, his eyes gazing over the various fabrics. “I like the white ones, I’ll need a few.” He murmured, pulling out a pure white one as well as a white one with silver embroidering.  _ I like this one…  _

 

Erwin nodded approvingly, letting Levi drape the ones he wanted over his arm. They wandered around the store, Erwin seeing a red tunic on the wall.  _ It looks fitted…  _ “You're sure you don't care for a  red tunic?”  _ You’d be learning fire magic… with the black boots it only seems appropriate... _

 

“I can’t keep a red flame… Why would I wear red?”  _ When I start things on fire it's never red… Everything's fucking white… Or blue…  _ “Red doesn’t work well with me anyways… I never looked good covered in blood…”  _ I don’t like the color red…  _

 

Erwin tried not to betray his shock at that last statement, simply leaving it be.  _...well then.  _ “Your flames do seem to be more white or blue, I’d say…” Erwin brought him a few steps over, showing him white. “With your black boots, I think you would wear this  **very** well.”  _ It's fitted… and if that man gets you your size, we’re getting it for you.  _ “Everyone needs a white tunic… not to mention, wearing a clean white garment makes you look rather... prestigious… wealthy and powerful. You’d certainly wear the color well.”  _ I've already decided. You need it. Maybe even two... _

 

Levi sighed, rubbing his nose. “Fine, you tell him that, he already thinks I’m gonna kill him.” He muttered to Erwin, moving to sit down in a chair, crossing his legs over.  _ I want this to be over with and get  _ **_away_ ** _ from here…  _

 

Erwin’s eyebrows shot up at the move, glancing back to where the man was. “Uhm, Levi, uncross your legs.”  _ You can't do that here... _

 

“ **Why** the fuck do I need to uncross my legs?”  _ I don’t want to, it's comfortable, I’m used to doing it, I did it all the time back in the brothel….. Oh…  _ He sighed and uncrossed his legs, sitting back and looking at Erwin. “Sorry, it’s habit.”

 

Erwin nodded, understanding. “It's fine, just be aware of that. I honestly don't care, but other people will.” Erwin waved to the man, showing him the white tunic. “Could we possibly have this one as well?” 

 

The man immediately nodded. “Of course sir, I'll have my assistants start as soon as they can. They're working quickly on the other two. If you wish, you can come back in an hour’s time or so and everything should be ready for you.” 

 

_ ….that's enough time…  _ “That sounds fine to me.” Erwin followed the man to the counter. “He’ll be wearing the boots and this cravat out, so I'll need to pay for those upfront.” Erwin easily handed the man the money he asked for, letting the man hold onto the other cravats until they came back. He turned to Levi with the plain white cravat in his hand, going to tie it for him again. “There. People shouldn't stare as much, at least.” His voice was quiet enough for the man not to hear.  _ Soon enough you'll blend right in.  _

 

Levi let him tie the cravat on him, sighing quietly. “Let's go get me a horse… And I’m sure you’ve got one… Where is it?”  _ You certainly have a horse if you’re from Maria…  _

 

Erwin chuckled, leading him from the shop. “The stables are a bit of a walk; it'd take quite a while to go there, find you a horse, then come back. We could, of course, unless you'd rather have tea first?”  _ You  _ **_have_ ** _ to have a decent cup of tea while you're here.  _

 

Levi paused, looking up to Ewin. “What kind of tea?”  _ I haven’t had tea in a  _ **_long_ ** _ time… I’m interested…  _

 

Erwin smirked.  _ Hm, tea got your attention very quickly.  _ “There's a very good spot to get tea just a few streets over. Any kind of tea you could imagine, they have. And their Earl Grey is famous, if you're in the mood for something more traditional.”  _ Maybe I can convince you to eat a scone or two… you need food of some kind.  _

 

“Tea… Tea sounds amazing right now.” Levi followed him, watching with wide eyes as they turned down an even busier road.  _ There’s so many people… Holy shit…  _

 

Erwin led them along, bringing them into a much narrower street, pulling him into a small, out-of-the-way shop, the first room small with boxes and jars of tea leaves and blends on nearly every shelf. Some baked goods were there as well in small trays, and even coffee was behind the counters, though Erwin slowly led Levi through it and down a small hall to a flight of stairs, a sign pointing up. “Nobody knows this is here… a real treasure. You must’ve heard of the Beatrice tea shop, yes?” He watched Levi nod. “The one everyone goes to is two streets over on the Main Street; everyone goes there, and the line for a table takes hours. This is very much the same thing. Much smaller…” He nodded to the well-dressed woman at the top of the stairs, immediately bringing them to a table. “...but every bit as good.”  _ I'm surprised more people don't notice it.  _

 

Levi looked at the shop in awe.  _ There’s so many different kinds of tea… Oh my god, I’m dead… I must be dead, this is  _ **_heaven_ ** _ …  _ “You’ll bring me back here for this… Right?” He asked in awe as he stared around the small room.  _ It’s beautiful in here… it’s even  _ **_clean_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin smiled faintly and nodded, sitting at the small table near the window, Levi sitting across from them as they were handed menus. “Of course… and I wouldn't mind hauling back a jar or two of tea leaves if you happen to really like one.” He skimmed the menu, thinking. “Of you don't order a scone, I'll order one for you. What’s tea without something to eat?”  _ You need to eat something too.  _

 

“It’s called tea, Shitwin.” Levi declared, skimming over the menu as well.  _ I’m surprised he hasn’t asked me if I could read yet… _

 

Erwin chuckled quietly, thanking their server quietly as they set the table for them, asking for a few more minutes. He looked up when he saw Levi’s brows furrowed, thinking. “....you can read… yes?”  _ ….wait, can you not read? I forgot you probably didn't have any kind of education… who would've taught you? _

 

“Yes, I can read, fuck you very much… And I’m just wondering why they don't have blooming tea…” Levi trailed off as he examined the menu once again, looking at it closer.

 

Erwin quirked an eyebrow, looking at him curiosity. “What’s that? Describe it.”  _ It might just have a different name…  _

 

“It’s a flower that’s carefully wrapped up or stitched with all the tea spices and maybe a few other flavors… But I was trying to see if there was cherry and rose tea, but I don’t see any.” He murmured quietly.  _ It looks pretty in a glass teapot.  _

 

Erwin slowly nodded. “I've never heard of that kind of a tea before. You certainly sound like you're familiar with tea.” He watched Levi flatly glare at him. “I apologize, you didn't exactly strike me as the type.”  _ You didn't look like you'd enjoy tea… I was rather expecting you to flat out refuse tea and just go to get you a horse…  _

 

“Tea was a luxury in the brothel, when we got roses I made the blooming tea, but it looks like they don’t make it…”  _ I’m upset, but I can deal with just cherry tea.  _

 

Erwin nodded, quiet as he looked back to the menu.  _ He looks disappointed… I'm sure I can find some around… there have to be people who like blooming tea besides just him.  _ He tucked that piece of information away, looking up when their server came back to them. “A cup of Earl Grey and a fruit scone, please.” 

 

Levi looked to the waiter. “Do you know how to make blooming tea?”  _ You have rose tea and cherry tea, I can make it… If I need to.  _ His gaze was expectant of the waiter, looking back to the parchment full of teas.  _ I want my blooming tea.  _

 

The man blinked at him, thinking. “Uhm, I'm not sure what you mean, sir. What kind of tea is that?”  _ ….? Did I mishear you…? _

 

“You use dried roses for your rose tea, yes?”  _ That must be what you’re using for it.  _ “I can show you how to make it…”

 

The man nodded slowly. “Yes, we have those, uhm… what do you need for me to bring you?”  _ I'm not entirely sure where this is going…  _

 

“I need some tea leaves, some string, about two handfuls of dried roses and a handful of dried cherries, and a crystal teapot.”  _ It’s beautiful… I’d want you to see it. _

 

The man nodded, leaving the table. Erwin watched him scurry away with a quirked eyebrow, looking back to Levi with a faint smirk.  _ Not afraid to get what you want… and you seriously have a thing for tea. ...good to know.  _ He watched the man soon return with a small silver tray, small dishes settled on it. Dried rose blossoms, dried cherry blossoms, and small loops of string were set in front of him, a crystal teapot filled with steaming hot water set in front of him as well, a fine china teacup and saucer next to it. “Is this what you needed, sir?” 

 

“Two or three tea leaves please.” He murmured to the waiter watching him nod and return with the few dried leaves. He smiled, showing the waiter how to loop the string around other loops, making sure they were stable before he inserted the blossoms in each loop, filling out the ball like shape. He then put the two tea leaves in the ball before sealing it. He showed the waiter how to tie it off, carefully putting it into the crystal tea pot and smiling as it sunk to the bottom and the blossoms began to open slowly as they hydrated.  _ My blooming tea… Half of it is the show…  _

 

Erwin watched Levi skillfully work, fascinated by the slowly blooming tea, glancing up at Levi’s small enraptured smile.  _ ….I'll make sure that once we get to Maria, he never runs out of ingredients.  _ Erwin smiled faintly as it bloomed, the water darkening as it steeped. 

 

Their waiter watched quietly, fixated on the slowly blooming flowers.  _ ….wow.  _ “That’s…. fascinating.”  _ I have to tell someone about this.  _ He looked up when he heard a voice behind him, a waitress looking at the pot and him in surprise. “Oh, ah, I'm sorry. You're all set?” He watched Levi nod without looking away, looking up to Erwin. “I'll be right back with your tea and scone, sir.” The man left their table, a couple other patrons glancing over to their table. He saw someone wave for his attention, stopping at the table of an older couple. “Yes, is everything alright?” 

 

The man nodded, looking over to Erwin and Levi’s table with curiosity. “Ah, yes, but… that tea over there… what is it?” 

 

The waiter looked surprised. “Um, it's a kind of blooming tea, as I've been told. That one has rose and cherry blossoms.”

 

“Ah….” The man looked to his wife, who gave him the same look. “Could we perhaps try one of those?”  _ It looks interesting…  _

 

The waiter tried to hide his shock, slowly nodding. “Um, yes sir, of course. I'll bring that to you right away.” The waiter quickly walked to the kitchen before he could be asked any more questions, internally panicking.  _ What is happening? I didn't sign up for this! Can I even recreate it correctly?  _ He immediately set to work, trying to create one.  _ I think this is right…. uhm…  _ The man made a decision, coming back out to Erwin and Levi’s table, approaching the noirette, showing him the ball in a small bowl. “Sir, is… is this correct?”  _ I have no clue what I did.  _

 

Levi looked it over carefully, looking to the waiter. “Two tea leaves?”  _ You put them inside right? They’re relatively easy to make once you know how to make them.  _ “All you need to do is tighten it a bit more…” 

 

The waiter nodded, sighing in relief. “Thank you very much, Sir.” The man left, going to tie it tighter, delivering a tray with a crystal pot and the small ball, among other things, to the couple. “Your blooming tea.” He set the tea in the pot, covering it and leaving them. He heard murmurs in the room when it started blooming.  _ I should probably make some more of those…  _

 

Erwin was grateful when he finally got his tea and scone, watching as other tables started ordering the tea Levi had made. “You have rather popular taste.”  _ It does look good…  _

 

Levi smiled softly, pouring himself a mug and holding it by the rim as he sipped at it. He let a small smile creep on his face. “It’s so good… I haven’t had this in forever…”  _ It's been so long… I haven’t worked in the brothel in years… I’m surprised I haven’t burned myself in my sleep, though I think it’s impossible for me to be burned…  _

 

Erwin smiled when Levi did, looking back to his own cup and thinking for a moment. “We’ll make sure we leave with plenty of tea.” He sipped quietly, both of them quietly enjoying the tea and the company, still looking at the flowers floating in the teapot.  _ If you haven't had it in so long and you made it in the brothel…. I'm at least glad that part of your life has been behind you for awhile.  _

 

Levi finished his first cup, pouring himself another as he stared at the amber-colored water.  _ I missed this…  _ “My Mom made it for me when I was little… Because it was healthy… Healthier than mead at least.”  _ She  _ **_refused_ ** _ to let me drink mead.  _ He huffed as he picked the cup up by the rim with the pads of his fingers, unaffected by the heat.

 

Erwin was very quiet, thinking of how to speak.  _ Your mother….  _ He watched Levi huff, his voice careful, not wanting to upset their peace too much. “...she's your mother. She wouldn't want you to have to do all those things if she could help it.”  _ Nobody would want their child working in a brothel if they could do something to stop it.  _

 

“I suppose… But I don’t know why she went back there. Vivian told me she came back when she found out she was pregnant and then had me while she was whoring herself out…” He muttered quietly and shook his head. “She left from somewhere to have me in a brothel… I remember she had to cry herself to sleep…”  _ Sometime she’d say a name… Sometimes she wouldn’t… Sometimes she hurt herself… Sometimes she wouldn’t...  _

 

Erwin looked down, his content mood sobered. “...if you really are from the family you are… then I'd understand that she couldn't stay while she was pregnant.” He was very quiet as he spoke, the chatter muting his voice to others. “...if the family knew of competition for the throne… they'd kill you when you were born. I think she knew that, and tried her best to hide you… somewhere they'd never find you. And without the same pay… what else could she do…? She needed money, she needed to take care of you.” He watched Levi look down at his teacup. “...she tried to do what was best for you… she cared for you before you were even born.”  _ I'm sure she wanted you to grow up and be okay…  _

 

“Why would I be considered a threat? I’m not highborn… I’m a fucking bastard… why would they even  **care** ?” He muttered, feeling his emotions beginning to bubble in his chest. 

 

Erwin’s eyes softened, his voice gentle. “Levi, if it's alright for me to ask… what was your mother’s name?”  _ You must have known it… or we can go back to ask Vivian…  _

 

“It’s not…” Levi muttered, instantly closing himself off from Erwin.  _ You don't get to know, that’s all I have left of her.  _

 

Erwin nodded quietly, his voice soft. “Alright… I'm sorry.” Erwin looked away, quiet for a while.  _ ….if the King’s consort left right around that spring…. and if she was pregnant then….. ….you'd be around the proper age…. I think. I want to say you're in your late twenties…. but I don't think that's right….  _ A decent while had passed before he spoke again. “Levi, is it alright if I know how old you are?” His voice was very careful, watching Levi nurse a new and full cup of tea. 

 

Levi glared at him. “What? You afraid you’re cradle robbing?” He taunted, drinking his tea again.  _ Why do you want to know how old I am?  _

 

Erwin blushed faintly, his voice soft. “No, I know you're definitely eighteen, but you have a young face… I'm trying to see if your age and how long ago a royal consort left the King without explanation are the same…” He studied his face. “....you look like him, somewhat.”  _ You do resemble him… and if she was your mother… I remember her somewhat… I can see it.  _

 

“I’m 33, what more do you want?” Levi glared at him over the cup of tea. 

 

_ ………….and you do have a young face.  _ “.....The King’s Royal Consort left just about 34 years ago.” Erwin stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before composing himself, looking away and sipping his tea. “....there's no one else you could really be a descendant of… and you most certainly are a descendant. Perhaps with some confirmation from Vivian and a few others who knew you and your mother… when the King dies, you could have a very real claim to his throne.” Erwin looked back up to Levi. “I think you're a prince.”  _ It  _ **_certainly_ ** _ looks like it. …there's very little doubt in my mind that it's true.  _

 

Levi looked at Erwin, putting his cup down before he started laughing. He actually laughed, his whole body shaking and his laugh lingering in the air. His eyes closed with a smile on his face.  _ Oh that’s…  _ “That’s a  **good** joke Shitwin…” 

 

Erwin was stunned as Levi laughed at that, setting his cup down and waiting for Levi to quiet. “Levi, I'm serious. I'm not joking. The King’s consort left 34 years ago. Her name… I believe it was Kuchel?” He saw Levi instantly freeze, seeing his eyes holding a mix of hurt, anger, and disbelief. “I'm so sorry, Levi… you look like her. You look like the King too. Everything lines up.” Erwin glanced away, looking to the teapot again. “...I do think that's your Royal lineage.”  _ It makes  _ **_sense._ **

 

“I’m still a bastard though… And apparently my Uncle is after my fucking head.” He swore as he poured the last bit of tea into his mug, downing the hot substance like he couldn’t get enough.  _ I don’t want to be a fucking prince, I grew up as a whore…  _ “Doubt you’d want a whore to run the country.” He put his empty mug down, looking at the flowers that were now bloomed in the empty teapot.  _ They’re only pretty for so long…  _

 

Erwin looked over him worriedly. “With the Kingdom running as it is… the responsibility would be thrust onto whoever ends up being born. You're the King’s oldest living offspring. When he dies, if you want that throne, you might have to fight at first to get it, but once you're King nobody can exactly stop you. We’d have to kill you because we either hate you or you're doing a terrible job- and I doubt either would happen- or you'd have to go insane. ...I'll help you fight for your birthright when the time comes. But the King won't want you as his heir… you'll be murdered. You'll have to learn to use your magic first, prove that you've got the power and know how to use it. If it comes down to you and The King dueling because he doesn’t want you to be the heir… you'd best be able to take him on. I'll help you be ready for that.” Erwin looked to him seriously.  _ I can teach you how to use your magic.  _

 

“Erwin, enough of this… I don’t want the crown…”  _ I never have… I never will, that’s too much fucking responsibility, I’d rather be a consort… God, those days were nice too.  _ “At this rate I’ll just end up being a consort.” 

 

Erwin frowned, looking at him seriously. “...I can understand it if you don't want the responsibility. But I'm not about to let you give up and whore yourself to your own family.”  _ That's seriously messed up.  _ “I don't think you'd appreciate, ahem,  **servicing** your own cousins.”  _ Just… no.  _ “Honestly, if I were you I'd come forward as the next in line, but if and when the crown came to you, you could pass it on. You can be a member of the family still and not take the crown. At least then you don't have to struggle in obscurity; you could live well for a while.”  _ Given where you've been… I'd take it.  _

 

“We’ll get there when we get there…. I don’t want to talk about it anymore, go pay. I’m going to the damn tailor’s.” He pushed himself away from the table, quickly leaving, silent as he made his way down the stairs, not a sound heard.  _ This is bad too, I even asked for places to hide my daggers, going back to the old days isn’t going to help my case any…  _

 

Erwin watched him leave, watching the waiter come over a moment later, giving him a weary smile. He quickly paid and thanked the man, thinking before scooping the leftover rose and cherry buds into a small napkin, tucking it away before he left.  _ They don't sell the ingredients here… just the finished tea.  _ He left the shop, quickly walking back to the tailor.  _ He's got the demeanor of an assassin…  _ Erwin quirked an eyebrow when he saw Levi standing outside the shop, his legs crossed at the ankles, glaring at anyone on the street.  _ Of course…  _ Erwin approached him quietly, gesturing to him a bit to follow him inside. Levi obliged after a tense moment silently, heading to the counter with the noirette lingering behind him. “Sir? Have the tunics been finished as of yet?” 

 

The man gave him a harried nod, showing him the finished garments, laying them on the counter. “Yes, they've been finished. Would you like to make sure they're as you like? We can fix anything you don't like or add anything that might be missing.” The man looked to Levi, eager to please.  _ Please don't kill me. I hope they didn’t do a shit job…  _

 

Levi nodded, moving to strip himself off his garments and redress, not at all afraid of being seen nude. He then went to his bag and grabbed out his knives, putting them into the leather holsters, smiling at their nice fit, and how they seemed to not be there. Levi’s smirk was disturbing as he stepped into his boots and stood in them. “It feels wonderful.”  _ I can certainly move in them, I wonder if I could climb to the ceiling about now?  _

 

The man watched in abject horror as Levi started undressing, looking away when Erwin shifted so his cloak would hide his form from the street, all of them very visible from the busy road. He only looked back when Levi was decent, staring as he pulled countless knives out of nowhere and sheathed them in the garment. “I-I'm glad you like it… S-Sir.” …. **_Shit_ ** _.  _ “Uhm… you'd like to wear it out, I assume?” 

 

“I would.” Levi shifted and folded his clothes, putting them in his saddlebag and looking to Erwin. “Pay the fucker, it’s all you’re good for…” He muttered, moving to sit down in the chair, once again crossing his legs, glaring at the shopkeep who seemed utterly appalled. 

 

Erwin gave the man a sheepish look, paying him the full price for everything, his voice hushed when the man tried to protest for a moment. “Please- I'm sorry about all that.” Erwin took the cloth bag with the other tunics and cravats neatly folded inside, going over to Levi who stared up at him defiantly, his legs still crossed. Erwin gave him a look before shifting to murmur in his ear, his voice smooth. “Don't tempt me to take you up on the offer.” Erwin’s hand brushed his leg as he pushed the fabric into Levi’s lap, standing as if unaffected, turning and nodding to the door. “Come on; you need a horse.”

  
  



	5. Showing Off

Levi rolled his eyes, getting up and sending a swift roundhouse kick at Erwin’s ass before collecting himself and following him out. “You’re gonna pay for that…” He growled, waiting for Erwin to lead him towards the barn.  _ I want to get out of here… Some guards still know what my face looks like.  _

 

Erwin stumbled at that, his mind reaching out to steady himself, pulling him back onto his feet.  _...well then.  _ Erwin couldn't help smirking at Levi, his voice lightly teasing. “Of course I am.”  _ I know  _ **_just_ ** _ how to repay you…  _ Erwin started to lead Levi down the street.  _ The stables are a good twenty minute walk… at least…  _ Erwin tried to keep an eye on Levi as they started going through the long market streets, losing him in the crowd.  _ Shit… _ He looked around for him, feeling a swift kick to the back of his calf, looking over and seeing Levi where he hadn't been a second before. “...how are you doing that?”  _...what the shit…. _

 

“For me to know and for you not to.” Levi whispered from behind him in a second before he disappeared, reappearing a moment later with an apple, munching on it.  _ This is going to be amusing, it’s fun to use something I can control…  _

 

Erwin’s eyes shot up as he munched on the apple, smirking faintly. “I'm rather certain you didn't take a moment to reverse pickpocket a coin into the merchant’s pocket.” He watched Levi give him a teasing glare, pretending to look disappointed for a moment. “And you didn't even bother to get  **me** one. Selfish.” His tone was light, unable to keep from smirking.  _ You're a damn good thief…  _

 

“Why the fuck would I do either of those things…” He grumbled, looking displeased with the man, before he was gone again in an instant. It was barely an instant later that he was in front of Erwin, grabbing at his front.  _ Two can play a game…  _ He grinned wickedly as his hand made it into his robes.  _ I wonder what he’ll do…  _

 

Erwin nearly jumped out of his skin, nearly melting when a hand brushed down over his chest. He reached out, moving Levi off of him, too aware of the many people around them.  _ Fuck… but not here…  _ He nevertheless locked eyes with Levi, his mind reaching out and running a firm hand up his thigh, fading to nothing just as it reached his nether. “....Gods damned tease…” Erwin roughly murmured into his ear before letting go of him, walking on and trying to keep his composure, a flush high on his cheekbones.  _ Calm down… not now…. ...later.  _

 

Levi continued his antics, fondling Erwin just enough to illicit a reaction before disappearing into the shadows again. He stayed close by all the time, sometimes he found himself in the high beams, walking along the rooftops, feeling free in his form-fitting dark grey clothing.  _ I don’t stick out… It’s very nice….  _

 

Erwin was being tortured, still dazed when Levi was gone, finally focusing enough to reach out mentally and nearly cuff Levi, keeping him from slipping away and hiding his presence with his cloak, letting hands run all over him as he leaned down to murmur in his ear. “You enjoy torturing the man buying you everything?” Erwin was bold enough to roughly nip at his neck for a moment before straightening again a bit, looking to Levi, waiting for a response as ghost hands gently rubbed at his thighs, achingly close to his nether.  _ You're getting your  _ **_own_ ** _ kind of torture now.  _

 

Levi kept a straight face, schooled as an assassin. “Hmm, pretty sure he was asking for it…” He murmured before walking in front of Erwin as he heard horses.  _ We’re getting into thinner and thinner crowds….  _

 

Erwin smirked, letting go of Levi with a sigh.  _ Soon.  _ He followed Levi to the stable, grabbing his arm before he could lose sight of him and leading him to one of the closer stalls, a white stallion poking its head out the door when they approached, nuzzling Erwin’s chest affectionately. Erwin chuckled, petting their neck. “Levi, this is Wing.” He smiled as Wing immediately disregarded him after a moment and went to sniff at Levi’s pocket, nickering quietly. “He must smell the apple you snatched earlier.”  _ He just so happens to love apples… as many horses do.  _

 

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling the apple out of his pocket, feeding it to Erwin’s horse. “At least he knows who to kiss up to…” Levi smirked, looking around at the other horses. “I still need a horse, Shitwin.” 

 

Erwin chuckled quietly, an invisible hand slowly drifting up the inside of Levi’s thigh again, smirking when his expression shifted a bit. “Perhaps he does…” His voice was low, gazing around. “And I know…” Erwin tugged him along when Wing finished the apple off, walking down the row of stalls, some being boarded, others with prices written on parchment and nailed to the stalls, details about their breed and age listed below, among other things. “See one you like?”  _ There are plenty for sale... _

 

Levi’s eyes landed on a rather cheap black stallion who looked rather young. The breed was unknown. “Him…”  _ He’s not broken, it seems like… He doesn't like people… I like it. _

 

Erwin quirked an eyebrow, looking him over. 

 

The horse nearly seemed to glare at him, instead looking to Levi with vague approval, shifting and pressing its head into Levi’s chest.  _ You _ .  _ Pet me.  _

 

Erwin chuckled as Levi immediately gave in and petted its neck. “He certainly likes you.” He carefully reached after a moment to pet the stallion, watching it shift its head to stare at him, waiting to see what it would do. 

 

The horse almost begrudgingly shoved its nose into his hand, seeming to relax a bit when it was pet.  _ You may pet me as well. Peasant.  _

 

Levi smirked, scratching the horse under his chin, smiling as he neighed. “Alright, he’s mine, now go pay for him, and gear for him as well.”  _ I need to be able to ride him, I could ride him bareback… But I’d rather not…  _

 

Erwin quirked an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh, so sure I’ll be willing to pay for him?” His tone was teasing, his hand brushing Levi’s hip. 

 

Levi looked up to him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Hmm… I think I can make you willing.” He murmured, shifting and pulling Erwin down to kiss his jaw playfully.  _ Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you kiss me tonight…  _

 

Erwin let him pull him down, his hands running down his front as he nipped at the underside of his jaw, his voice rough. “Perhaps you could…. depends on how you'll repay me…” Erwin’s voice was full of promises, pulling away from him after a moment, sweeping down the hall to find the person in charge, trying to calm himself down.  _ Tonight. You can wait….  _

 

Levi smirked as Erwin walked off.  _ Damn, he’s a good fuck… Tonight’ll be fun, we’ll be camping tonight I'd assume…  _ He looked back at the horse, smiling a bit, scratching the horse’s neck, knowing he’d have to wash himself later. 

 

Erwin was soon leading the owner around the turn in the hall, the man seeming to panic when he saw Levi so close. “Uhm, Sir?” 

 

“Sir, you should back away from him! He's not broken, he bites!” The man quickly came over, keeping his distance as the horse saw him and pranced a bit, snorting and staring him down.  _ He doesn't even like  _ **_me_ ** _ half the time.  _ He watched in surprise as Levi just reached a hand for him again, the horse going right back to nuzzling him with quiet affection.  _ ….wow.  _

 

Erwin smiled, looking back to the man as he stepped forward, carefully petting the horse as well, the stallion allowing it. “I'm sure we’ll manage, sir. We’re taking him, and we’ll need a full tack as well.” 

 

The man immediately nodded, taking a small step back when Erwin handed him the proper amount of gold and silver. “Of course, of course, please give me a moment to tell the hands and to get you a receipt.” The man ran off, hunting one of the hands down.  _ I'm surprised he didn't bite their hands off…  _

 

Erwin watched the man leave, moving behind Levi as he pet the stallion, his cloak hiding his hands as one cupped his ass, the other on the stall ledge, nearly trapping Levi in his arms even though he knew he could easily escape.  _ Mine.  _ He smirked victoriously when his hand shifted to run along the spot between his legs, cupping his bulge gently, hearing the faintest sound fall from Levi’s lips.  _ I could get used to this... _

 

Levi turned in his grip, letting him see that he'd gotten him at least a bit hard. He smirked and leaned up to kiss his cheek, a bit closer to his lips this time. “Hmm, maybe I’ll treat you tonight?” Levi hummed as he reached for another apple and held it out for his future horse to bite into. 

 

Erwin smirked, his eyes a bit hopeful as he brushed his lips close to Levi’s own. “Mm… you mean… here?” Erwin lightly nibbled Levi’s lower lip, his gaze daring him to protest as he slowly massaged his balls, his thumb brushing his entrance for a moment.  _ If you let me kiss you… guh…. _

 

Levi felt like he was backed into a corner, his body wanting to put a knife at Erwin’s throat, but he knew he couldn’t do that.  _ Fuck… His fingers…. So close to being inside.  _ “N-Not here…” Levi stuttered quietly, moving away from him and directing his attention to the horse as a few hands came out with a saddle and a bridle, along with a few different bits for the horse.  _ There are witnesses here… You’re actually highborn, I can’t tarnish your reputation.  _

 

Erwin let his hand drop the moment Levi protested, letting him move away, looking over the horse still when he heard the footsteps approaching, looking up as the hands came towards them, holding the different parts of the tack.  _ Perfect.  _ Erwin moved out of their way as they moved to open the stall door, watching them shy away when the horse pranced, whinnying sharply at them as they went to open the gate.  _ He doesn't like them…  _

 

Levi sighed, shaking his head at the stable hands. He opened the gate, grabbing the rope around the horse’s head and pulling him out to be tacked, making sure that his eyes were focused on himself as the men came closer.  _ That’s it. Pay attention to me… Not them…  _

 

Erwin smiled as the hands quickly tacked up the horse, Levi doing a good job of keeping him distracted.  _ The horse really likes him…  _ Erwin thanked the hands when they were done, having left Levi with hold of the lead. “He’s all yours. All he needs is a name.” 

 

Levi looked to the horse thinking, shaking his head for a moment. “I’m horrible with names…. But I think Akuma might suit him.”  _ I can call him Aki for short… If I need to.  _ “Alright, get your horse ready and let's get supplies and then go.” Levi said almost in a rush.  _ I wanna be far away from here at nightfall.  _

 

Erwin nodded, walking around Levi. “Of course.” Erwin went to his stall, bringing out Wing. Out of the stall, you could more clearly see that they were not pure white; their legs near their feet and their hindquarters were dappled with grey, many more than the smattering on their nose. Erwin took them to their tack, tying them in place before going to put on their saddle, Wing staying obediently still. Erwin soon led Wing over to Levi and Akuma, stopping a bit away as the horses noticed each other. Erwin held onto the lead tightly as Wing gently pulled him along, wanting to inspect the new horse. He held his breath as the two of them sniffed at each other, sighing in relief as they nudged each other before picking their heads back up, seemingly chill with the other's presence. “Good, they're getting along. We need to get supplies for the ride back; I took a rather long route to get here because I needed to make a few particular stops, but we need to take a more direct path back.”  _ We need to get you to Maria and in training as soon as possible.  _

 

Levi rolled his eyes, nodding. “Alright, shall we ride there?”  _ I’m assuming there’s a large shop to get supplies at?  _ He lead Akuma out of the barn, moving to his left side and expertly vaulting on him.  _ Taller than what I’m used too, but I can adjust…  _

 

Erwin nodded, easily clambering onto his own horse. “Yes; there's a certain store we should go to for supplies, it’d be a long walk, but since we have our horses it won't take long at all.” Erwin led Levi to the main road before carefully starting Wing at a trot, keeping an eye out for anyone who didn't see or hear them coming. He could hear Levi just behind him, the clatter of hooves on the stone causing the people walking to automatically part for them. 

 

Levi followed expertly, glad that nothing was digging into his skin anywhere.  _ This is comfortable, and Akuma is intimidating, that’ll work well…  _ He smirked as some kids stared at him in awe only to back away in fear as he glared at them.  _ Hmph…. Fools, the lot of them…  _

 

Erwin made sure Levi saw him when he stretched out his left arm, pointing just ahead where they needed to turn. They made it through without much incident, Erwin slowing to a walk a ways down. He heard Levi behind him, stopping in front of a rather large store, tethering his horse out front with a very tight knot. He patted Wing’s neck as Levi tied Akuma, leading him inside. “Alright, we need a few things while we’re here… blankets in particular, or really good bed rolls, because it’s going to be very cold at night with the way we’re heading. An iron pan would be good too; if I knew where to buy raw ore, I'd do that, however. Cheaper…” Erwin reached out as they inspected cooking pans, pinching the metal and easily bending the thick cast iron. “And I can do that.” He quickly nudged it back into place, looking over the others. “I'm not skilled enough to work with Karanese, though… I can barely bend it. I've been practicing, but I couldn't manage to fix my weapon when it got damaged. That made it worse, if anything.”  _ Didn't really work too well…. _

 

“That’s because Karanese steel isn’t malleable… You need to get it almost white to be able to bend it….”  _ I could always try if I knew how to control myself…  _

 

Erwin slowly nodded. “Hm… that explains it… I’d never personally seen it done. I'd guessed how to do it more than anything. It didn't move when it was cool but I thought it was because I wasn't trying hard enough.” Erwin shrugged one shoulder. “Now I know.” He reached out for the heavy skillet he had bent earlier, turning it over and feeling the weight in his hand. “I actually think this is what we need. We still need bedrolls, an extra blanket apiece, and water skins now that I think of it…..”  _ We need water.  _ “We can get ingredients after this to cook for dinner.” Erwin’s arm hung with the pan, turning and seeing Levi already stalking off.  _ Alright then… _

 

Levi stopped when he found the bed rolls, inspecting them and their cleanliness.  _ I want clean bedrolls and blankets, they need to be warm too, I can’t sleep in cold weather…  _

 

Erwin stood next to him, looking over the bed rolls, picking up a thicker one lined with fur. “This one looks warm and decent… it's clean, and not terribly priced…” Erwin showed Levi.  _ What do you think? _

 

Levi looked at it and nodded. “That’ll work for me, what about you? You’ll need one…”  _ It’s spring, it’s still fucking cold out at night… It looks big enough for the both of us however….  _ Levi smirked at the idea. “Nevermind that, you don’t need one.” He murmured with a sly smirk as he grabbed at Erwin’s front, his hand sliding down his front. Levi could barely hold in his devilish thoughts as he rubbed his bulge through the thin fabric.  _ We’re gonna have fun teasing each other…  _

 

Erwin tried to maintain his composure, nearly melting at Levi’s touch, leaning down to murmur into his ear. “Hm, think it'll be big enough for two?” Erwin nibbled at Levi’s ear, smirking.  _ You're being to tempting…  _ “Don't tempt me to take you before we even start the journey…” 

 

“I’m sure you would, but maybe I’ll give you a treat if we get out of town quickly.” Levi boosted himself on his tiptoes and kissed the corner of Erwin’s mouth.  _ Hmm, that’ll entice you, I know you wanted nothing more than to kiss me last night… Hmm, I wonder if he’ll wreck me again? It felt great… He’s pretty good at it.  _ Levi backed off of Erwin as he looked at blankets to calm himself down, and shift his clothing so his hardon wasn’t prominent. 

 

Erwin’s gaze darkened as Levi kissed him, following him, shifting his clothing and willing his hardon to go down.  _ Soon.  _ Erwin picked up a heavy woolen blanket, nodding and tucking it under his arm as well. He meandered just down the aisle to look at water skins, picking up a few rather large ones.  _ These will work well…  _ He looked over to where Levi was inspecting the seam of a blanket. “You like it?” 

 

“This stitching….” Levi inspected the blanket further, his hands gently running up the soft fabric. “Where is this from?”  _ What kind of town is this from? It’s familiar, but I have no idea why…  _

 

Erwin looked over it. “It's a style from Krolva… the biggest family there is known for being masters of the shadows. It looks familiar?” Erwin looked back up to him. 

 

Levi nodded, looking at the stitching again, searching the corners before he paused, his fingers going over an embroidered crest. “This crest…. I’ve seen it before….”  _ But where? It couldn’t have been in the slums. This is such  _ **_high_ ** _ quality…  _ He could feel something tugging at his chest, a sense of familiarity bubbling to the surface. 

 

_ How did he know where to look for it..?  _ Erwin thought, his words careful. “It's the Krolva family crest…. it’s been rumored… that some members of the Krolva family are assassins. ….you've got the demeanor of one… and apparently the skill. You flitted in and out of sight in the market. ….maybe that was your mother’s family.” Erwin gave him a faint smile.  _ Maybe.  _ “I'm sure the archives in the Royal Library can tell us at least something about her. She's surely in the records.”  _ She must be.  _

 

Levi shook his head, looking at the crest and taking the blanket. “My mother didn’t teach me the way of shadows…”  _ Maybe it was from when I was training?  _ He sighed softly, looking around at the rest of the blankets for the crest but not spotting any.  _ I won’t give that away however, that was sacred training…  _

 

Erwin sighed, his voice soft. “Maybe she just… couldn't… but you proved you had that same raw talent earlier. If she didn't teach you, you learned it yourself well.” Erwin rested a hand on his shoulder, his voice quiet. “You ready?”  _ We have everything from here that we absolutely need.  _

 

Levi nodded. “I’m ready, the faster we get away from here the better…”  _ I’m surprised the guards didn’t rat me out the second they saw me with you… I wonder if they know that I’m leaving or if they’ll be paranoid…  _ “It’s an assassin’s trade after all.” He muttered after he’d made sure no one was around to hear him.  _ I don’t care if Erwin knows… He’ll know better than to get on my badside…  _

 

Erwin eyed him before nodding, guiding him to the front counter. He paid for their things, going out to tie them to their horses. He tightly fastened the bed roll and blanket to Wing, the pan secured between them so it wouldn't hit his side as they went. The water skins went there too, still empty and useless at the moment. Erwin looked over to Levi, pointing to a market just a few yards away. “Let's get food and then we can focus on going.” _ Among other things…... _

 

Levi nodded, following after Erwin. “I can always hunt when we’re out… I’ve done that before.” He murmured as they it closer to the small market.  _ I could be the provider for the two of us… Especially at night…  _

 

Erwin nodded, shrugging one shoulder. “Not that I doubt you're a good hunter… but while we’re here, let's at least get some vegetables and fruit… I hear they're rather hard to hunt down in the wilds.” Erwin laughed as Levi elbowed him hard, rubbing his side. “I'm joking, I'm joking. Now.” Erwin gestured around them. “You get to pick what we get this time.”  _ Anything. It's hard to mess up picking vegetables. Most of them go with everything. At least, common ones do.  _

 

Levi rolled his eyes and soon he disappeared from Erwin’s side, though the bag near his hip started filling with veggies as Levi began to steal them.  _ This is just easier, we’ll be out quicker. I want to get out of here. They won’t notice… Believe me…  _

 

Erwin looked stunned as he lost Levi in the crowd, feeling the bag at his side growing heavier. He lifted the top to glimpse a few onions and peppers, a small bundle of carrots and a leek suddenly finding it's way on top when he blinked.  _ Shit…  _ Erwin reached for Levi as he felt him brush lightly past, though he was lost as soon as he was found.  _ Fuck, I can't catch him…  _ Soon Erwin suddenly found himself with arms full of Levi, the thief tugging him along, seeing the much more full bag at Levi’s hip. “Levi…”  _ You're convincing me more and more that you're practically an assassin….  _ “....let's just go.” Erwin let himself be dragged a long, unable to help being a bit impressed.  _ He works really fast... _

 

Levi smirked, vaulting up onto his horse after he untethered them. “Let’s get going…” He looked over what he’d stolen, a soft smile on his face.  _ I’ll be able to make some good food… It’s easy to make a fire, we just need kindling.  _

 

Erwin nodded, hopping onto his own horse, his own bag secure at his side, latched shut tightly. 

  
  



	6. Refusal

They set off, starting down the main road before veering off to a dirt path, the amount of pedestrians lessening and lessening as they found themselves surrounded by farmland, then by grasslands, guided by wooden posts until they reached a wooded area, entering after they'd already been riding for more than two hours. Thankful for the large trees that were far apart, they could go on rather easily as the day dragged on, hearing the occasional snap of a twig or seeing stands up high in the trees, perfect for shooting a bow from for the patient hunter. The sky was just turning to gold when Erwin slowed Wing to a walk, a stream a dozen yards to their left.  “Levi, we should probably set up camp here. There's water over there, and we want to set up before night falls and we can't see.” Erwin pointed to a small clearing to the right, looking back to Levi. “That seems like a good place.”  _ It looks just fine to me.  _

 

“Alright, I’ll get firewood really quick then start a fire for you… Um… Then I’ll go and hunt something… How hungry are you?”  _ Should I get a deer? I stole enough to preserve the meat…  _

 

Erwin quirked an eyebrow, already having gotten down from Wing, wanting to let him drink at the stream.  _ You'd do all that?  _ “That sounds great, but let me help you with getting the wood, alright? And I'm actually really rather hungry…. we ate much more lightly than I'm used to…”  _ I didn't have breakfast, a scone and tea is barely lunch…. I'm very hungry…  _ “I'll cut up vegetables and build the fire up while you're gone, if that sounds fine.”  _ Sounds fair to me. _

 

Levi nodded, looking away with a soft blush. “Um… Get a lot of wood then, cause I can try and fix your sword tonight…”  _ It might help with where we are.  _ “And the bigger it is the better…” His eyes were soft as he looked towards the forest.  _ I can get a deer…  _

 

Erwin nodded, taking the lead for Akuma when Levi handed it over. He quickly passed it to the same hand as the other lead, gently catching Levi’s arm before he could leave, pulling him close, flush to his front. It was silent around them save for the natural critters and birds in the forest, the two of them very aware that they were alone. Erwin smiled faintly to him, his gaze lingering on his lips before softly kissing Levi’s jaw, surprised to feel Levi’s hands latch onto him. He blushed faintly at the closeness.  _ ….I'm so fucked…  _

 

Levi kissed Erwin’s jaw before he disappeared in an instant.  _ I won’t be that long.  _ Levi looked down on him from high in the tree branches a small smirk on his face. “Maybe if you get everything done in time I’ll treat you tonight…”  _ That’ll give you a bit of motivation.  _

 

Erwin looked up, seeing Levi looking right at home in a tall tree. He gave a hazy look, his mind already wanting to drift to what the night would give them. “I'll get it done one and a half times over, just you watch.” Erwin smirked as Levi smiled and leapt away, going to tie the horses next to a small still part of the stream, their leads long enough to let them graze and drink easily, not wanting them wandering off. Erwin went towards their camp site, not bothering to get their bedrolls yet, looking over the grassy patch, looking around the trees, a loose circle around them. He looked up as wind blew, a storm of seeds falling, catching one. He studied it, dropping it to the ground in a certain spot. He watched it flutter to the grass, watching it sink down into the earth, the world silent around him. A sapling started growing from it, Erwin reaching out as a sculptor would, guiding it and showing it how to grow up and up, thick and strong. With a wave of his arm it bent to the ground, falling gracefully and curling, it’s roots still comfortable in the ground as it rested on the dirt, a large circle. The side furthest from his stretched up at his will, a hemisphere growing up for him, giving the grass beneath it shade. When it hung over the tall patch, strong and solid, he looked to the grass, letting it grow and grow up, guiding it to weave itself tight, over and over, long braids of grass twisting into themselves, moving towards the dome when the tree and the grass ceased their dance, feeling the rather neat rectangle of braids, smiling faintly.  _ A decent mattress… under a roof.  _ Erwin stepped from it, looking to another seed on the ground, letting that sink as he walked over to the horses, getting the water skins filled. When he returned the tree was looming, hanging over the small shelter, watching the blooms on the arms change color, smiling as an apple fell, letting it cease to hurry its dance.  _ Plenty of fruit…  _ He went to one of the age-old trees, looking up at the looming branches. He moved out of the way, resting a hand on its trunk, feeling it slowly release its hold on the branch. It hit the ground with a loud and dull sound, looking it over as the green drained from it, the leaves drying and the wood splitting easily when he flicked it with his fingers. The scattered logs were swept aside at a sweep of his arm, arranging themselves for him. Erwin breathed heavily, sitting down to drink from one of the skins for a moment, looking over his work so far.  _ Shelter… food…. water… fire.  _ Erwin looked over the grasses near his feet, asking one small patch to grow for him. It obeyed, and it braided itself down to the root when it had done it, stilling when he cut it at the root, drying it in his hand. He stood, wandering to the pile, sweeping away the still living plants from around it, not wanting anything that wasn't supposed to catching fire. He let the dying and drying grass gather into the center of the structure, the braid still in hand. He stood still for a long moment, breathing deeply, feeling the braid slowly catching fire in his hand as he willed it to. He set it in the grasses, sitting on the step to their shelter and drinking as the fire slowly grew.  _ It's going very well….  _ Erwin took his time after that, feeling tired from the exertion, going to get the bedrolls and blankets, laying his blanket on the mattress, folded over once to cover the already soft grass, slowly cutting up vegetables in the pan with a small knife, content with the quiet around him.  _ I like this… I could  get used to it.  _ Erwin tossed a few pieces of vegetable to the ground when he was chopping, letting them grow to replenish their stock. He set the chopped pieces in a plain wooden bowl, content to let his energy return on its own when he looked up, hearing the sound of something being dragged. He stood, his knife at the ready when he looked behind the shelter, smiling faintly and dropping his arm when he saw Levi, his eyes wide as he saw the huge deer he was dragging by the antlers.  _ Holy shit…  _ “Levi, that's a  **huge** deer….”  _ Wow… that'll make for an  _ **_amazing_ ** _ dinner…. _

 

“It only looks big because I’m next to it asshole.” Levi grunted as he dragged it further towards the light. “Get me a torch or something so that I can see, and then there’s a bag full of spices in my saddle bag.”  _ We need to be able to preserve all this…  _

 

Erwin nodded, going to one of the ancient trees around them, letting a heavy torch grow from it, taking it and dipping it into the ashes and flames of the fire, the lit torch going back to the tree, a wooden sconce growing from it and every tree in the circle, setting it inside. He went to do the same for each tree, the torches slowly growing as they burned, the ashes falling into small dishes underneath. Small stones rose from the ground as Erwin walked, sweeping them up and dumping them into the dishes, not wanting that wood to catch fire. He then went to get their horses, bringing them back to the site. He took their leads off, looking to the trees forming a large circle around them. “Don't worry, I'm just gonna fence us in. Or rather, fence everything else out.”  _ Can't have bears or wolves showing up for food…  _ Erwin rested his hand on a tree, feeling them slowly beginning to grow outward, extra branches twining with each other around the ring of them, slowly weaving up five, ten, twenty feet high, arching high over them, even higher in the center so the sparks of the fire wouldn't catch them alight. He looked to the spot nearest the river, a spot carving itself out, a kind of barred door settling into place. He felt drained after that, making grain grow for the horses to eat before collapsing back onto the step, drinking from the skin again.  _ I've drunk half of this already…  _ He looked up again, flushing when he actually noticed Levi filleting the deer he had caught, his old pants on and any shirt very noticeably absent.  _ He's so well built…  _ Erwin couldn't help but stare, his chin resting in his hand, watching him quietly. 

 

Levi was careful as he used his dagger to separate all the meats and the innards. He stood up, holding all the innards he could and exiting through the door that Erwin had made. He came back a few moments later, and grabbed the rest of them, this time gone a bit longer.  _ I think we should have enough packaging… I at least stole a lot of it from the market.  _ He came back in, having washed his hands in the river. Levi’s eyes moved to look at Erwin. “Which cut would you like?”  _ I can cut basically anything…  _

 

Erwin sighed, thinking as he looked it over. “The loin.”  _ Tonight's special… why not?  _ Erwin picked up the metal pan when Levi nodded, tearing it neatly in thirds like wet paper. He took the handle off of the side, focusing intently as he slowly molded it into a long, thick wire, four legs to hold up a wire grill. He moved to the fire, letting the logs shift, a few falling on the dirt where he could set it down over the flame. He went back and sat again, slowly molding a thinner pan and lid, inspecting it when he was done.  _ This should be fine…  _ He went back to the fire, adding more wood to the main section, yet only adding one log to the space under their makeshift stove, not wanting it to be too hot and burn their dinner.  _ I'm so hungry…. _

 

Levi nodded, moving to the deer leg and starting to butcher it. He got out the cuts he wanted, setting the skin and sinew apart from the rest of the unwanted cuts. He took his dagger, carefully cutting the meat and placing it in the metal pan. He went to the bowl that had all the cut veggies in it and he picked up some onion and potatoes, carefully placing them near the meat as they cooked, he made sure to watch the meat carefully as he roasted the veggies he needed.  _ He’ll like this, and hopefully he’ll eat a lot of it… He should like the seasoning I put on it…  _

 

Erwin had moved to lay down on their makeshift mattress, watching Levi work with quiet interest.  _ Food…  _ He watched Levi cook, smiling faintly when Levi glanced over his way, faintly winking, chuckling quietly when Levi looked away, trying to hide a small smile. Erwin looked up when Levi came over, nudging him. 

 

“Oi, Shitwin. We need plates and silverware before the food burns.” 

 

Erwin sighed, nodding. He looked to the wood floor, drawing a circle with his finger. The plates he made were much less ornate that the night before, drawing up forks and knives as well. “Sorry they're not as ornate, I'm feeling rather drained of magic….” Erwin gestured above his head and smiled. “I, however, think it was worth it.”  _ An apple tree, a safe camp, a good fire, good food and plenty of it, a roof over our heads… we could live here if you wanted.  _ “...I hope you like what I made for us.”  _ I did everything okay… right? _

 

Levi looked around as he put the cuts on the plates. He put the roasted veggies on them, then handing a plate to Erwin. His eyes were searching the living space, finally spotting what he was looking for and getting Erwin’s sword out of it’s scabbard. He couldn’t help but flinch at the wretched sound of the metal scraping against it’s holster.  _ This needs to get fixed… _ He set the bent tip into the heart of the blaze, a soft glow of interest in his eyes.  _ I hope I’ll be able to do it.  _

 

Erwin looked a bit worried when Levi simply looked around their camp, not responding to his question, his face unreadable.  _ Fuck… does he not like it?  _ He watched Levi go to get his sword, ignoring his own dinner. Erwin looked to his own plate, the scent alluring, but looking up with hesitation.  _ You should eat too…  _ “Levi.” Erwin sat up, giving Levi a gentle look and motioning to him. “Come eat with me, please.”  _ You should eat while it's still hot…. _

 

“I’ll be there in a second… Start eating and tell me if you’ll want more or not.” He told him, messing around with the fire a bit more, reaching into it to find where the hot spot was. 

 

Erwin nodded, sitting up and pulling his cloak around him closer, cutting a piece of venison and lifting it to his mouth. He nearly groaned when he tasted it, finding himself ravenous, trying not to scarf the rest of it down and failing miserably. “....Levi, I might need more.” He looked up a bit guiltily, his plate already half empty.  _ It's sooooo good… I  _ **_love_ ** _ venison, but this is… it's dangerously good.  _

 

Levi chuckled softly, moving to go and cut a few more pieces of loin and season them. He moved his meat and veggies to Erwin’s plate and started to make himself more and enough for Erwin to have more. “I take it you like it then?” His tone was teasing as he looked over Erwin’s not full plate as he was still eating.  _ That’s good, you'll like everything I make then, that’s really the most simple thing I can make.  _ He turned back to the deer, making sure to turn the meat in the metal pan as he started to get the rest of the meat cut, preserved and wrapped.  _ It looks like I’ll have enough…  _

 

“Yes, I love this. And thank you so much for hunting for us.” Erwin slowed his chewing, savoring the taste when hunger ceased gnawing relentlessly at him.  _ It's sooo good…  _ Erwin watched him finish preserving the meats, waiting patiently as Levi filled his own plate with the food from the pan, blushing faintly when he sat next to him and gave him a bit more meat. “Thank you…” Erwin was about to continue eating, looking up after a moment. “I forgot… we still have wine if you'd like some.”  _ It'd go well, I think... _

 

Levi shook his head. “I’d rather not.”  _ Wine doesn’t really appeal to me…. I’d much rather have tea, but there’s no way that we have any…  _ “Just eat your damn food, Shitwin.” He muttered, stabbing a roasted potato, bringing it to his lips and eating it.  _  It is pretty good if I say so myself. _

 

Erwin nodded, going back to his food. “Of course.” Erwin couldn't shake the worried feeling, looking at what he had made them.  _ He likes it… right?  _ “...Levi?” He looked around with an empty plate in his lap, watching as an apple fell from the tree, plunking onto the ground a ways away. “....do you like what I made?”  _ I really hope you do….  _

 

“I do.” His words were short and to the point as he ate. “Do you want more?” Levi asked quietly as he lifted a piece of meat to his mouth.  _ It is pretty good... _

 

Erwin shook his head, setting his plate down next to him. “No, thank you. I've already had so much.”  _ I'm rather full… but…  _ Erwin reached for the apple that fell, letting it float to his hand, slicing it and peeling it with a few flicks of his fingers, quietly munching on the pieces. Levi didn't seem interested in the fruit, but Erwin slowed his eating, leaving him with a single piece when Levi’s plate was empty.  _ …..it's okay.  _ “Levi?” Erwin gave Levi a look, trying not to seem timid as he held up the apple, watching him carefully.  _ This is okay… right? _

 

“Sneaky bastard.” Levi murmured and he set his plate down, moving to sit in his lap as his teeth latched onto the apple. He was gentle as he took it from Erwin’s fingers, licking his lips from the juicy taste.  _ They still taste really good…  _

 

Erwin felt want settle in his abdomen as Levi lapped at his fingers, unable to take his eyes off of him as he waved one hand behind him. The torch sconces all went out, the dying fire in the middle still giving them light. Erwin shifted with Levi, pulling him backwards and onto the bed he had made for them, warm and with plenty of space. Staring up at Levi as he settled with the man in his lap, he suddenly felt struck by the intimacy of it, warm and alone, his arms full of him. His eyes lingered again on those lips, not wanting to ask, not wanting to be refused again.  _ I still want my kiss….  _

 

Levi looked down to him. “Do you want another whore? Or….” Levi trailed off as he leaned down on top of Erwin’s chest, crossing his arms a bit to put his chin on them.  _ I wonder what you'll say... _

 

Erwin sighed, one hand going to cup the back of Levi’s neck, looking at him with gentle eyes. “...I don't want a whore….” Erwin gently tugged Levi further up his chest, leaning their foreheads together, their lips barely brushing as he spoke, his voice soft and warm, gazing up at Levi. “But I do want a lover….”  _ ….please?  _ His hold was gentle, making it very easy for Levi to break free if he wanted, nearly ready to be smacked.  _ I’d deserve it if he did…. _

 

“Who said you’re allowed to love a prince?” He asked questioningly, a smirk on his face as he leaned down and pressed their lips together, soft at first, his hands moving to cup Erwin’s neck.  _ I guess we can agree on something like that… You’re a fucking sex god… Might as well…  _

 

Erwin felt his chest flutter as he was kissed, melting under Levi, wrapping him up in his arms as they kissed slowly.  _ Thank fuck…  _ Erwin soon gently pushed to deepen their kiss, his tongue brushing Levi’s lips, the organs slowly seeking the other, hearing Levi make a small sound as they brushed.  _ I want to hear that again…. _ Erwin slowly rolled them over, one knee between Levi’s thighs as they kissed, enjoying the hands starting to roam his front.  _ I could get so used to this… _

 

Levi let out a soft sigh as Erwin rolled them over on the furry bed roll. His hands were already making quick work of his shirt and trying to push it off his shoulders, pulling back to breathe.  _ I need to breathe…  _ “Fuck, get your clothes off… There’s too many.” Levi ordered as he moved to undress the rest of himself.  _ I want to be nude if we’re gonna do this…  _

 

Erwin chuckled, reaching out and stopping Levi’s hands, softly kissing his jaw. “It's alright, we don't have to rush…” Erwin let Levi throw aside his cloak and shirt, though he took over undressing them, kissing at Levi’s chest as he tugged off his new boots, pulling the man’s pants down from his hips, pulling off his socks, leaving him bare. He sat back to admire his work, seeing him shiver a bit, feeling wind behind him.  _ Ah.  _ Erwin rested a hand on the bed, the fur and the blanket under Levi warming, the wood around them reaching a much warmer temperature, growing more to block the entrance, covered except for a small space, not letting as much wind bother them.  _ Better _ . Erwin moved to finish undressing himself, taking his time and making a show of it.  _ We have time.  _

 

Levi smirked, watching Erwin undress with interest, reaching down to slowly fondle his length.  _ Damn, I want him to be like last time….  _ “Hmm, you still have oil?”  _ Or did we use it all?  _ He shifted, boosting himself up on an elbow, his muscles flexing with the movement, as well as making it easier to fondle himself.  _ Fuck, I wanna feel that good again…  _

 

Erwin quirked an eyebrow at him, stopping his hand with an invisible cuff. “Aren't you going to leave that for me?” Erwin shed the last of his clothes, soon replacing Levi’s hand with his own. “And yes… I do.” Erwin reached into the bag sitting innocently next to them, reaching into it and drawing it out. Erwin looked over Levi’s flushed form, changing his mind and leaning down to replace his hand with his tongue. He lapped at his length, slowly sucking on him.  _ I want to hear your moans... _

 

Levi let out a loud gasp the instant Erwin’s tongue touched his length, his eyes wide. “ **Fuck** !” He swore as his body lurched forward, curling up around his sensitive organ. “Erwin…. Erwin, stop…”  _ Fuck it feels really fucking good.  _

 

Erwin immediately came off of him, looking to him worriedly. “Are you okay? ...do you need me to stop?” He gently rubbed his side with his thumb. “It's okay if you don't want this.”  _ It's alright… we don't have to…  _

 

Levi shook his head. “It’s not that… Just, fuck… You don’t need do that with me.” He ran a hand through Erwin’s hair, a softer look in his eyes.  _ He’s broken down all my walls… so quickly… I’ll need to make sure I keep them up when we get there.  _ “I may be a prince, but I grew up as a whore… let me work, okay?” Levi’s body was already starting to glow from the excitement of being next to Erwin. 

 

Erwin gave him a gentle look, shifting up further and leaning their foreheads together, kissing him softly for a moment. They held onto each other, Erwin breaking it after a moment of quiet. “But I want to treat you as a prince… and as more than my prince.” Erwin shifted to kiss at Levi’s neck, softly lapping at the flesh. “If you're going to be my lover… you deserve to be treated right. It's not just about me, you know.” Erwin looked up to him. “Please… let me.”  _ I want to.  _

 

“You’re Highborn… you shouldn’t be doing that…” Levi murmured quietly, looking away from Erwin, which gave the older man more room to suck at his neck. “Er-Erwin…” He stuttered as the man sucked at his neck again, a shudder running through his whole body.  _ Oh my god it feels really good with him doing that…  _

 

“You’re part of the Royal Family. It doesn't matter if your mother was a consort.” Erwin nipped his skin, his hands at his sides. “You still have Royal Blood in your veins…. and that makes you more of a Highborn than me.” Erwin slowly slipped downward, sucking gently on one of his nipples. “You deserve this… please, let me take good care of you…”  _ I really want to….. _

 

Levi gasped out as he felt Erwin’s tongue over his whole body.  _ Holy shit…  _ His breath hitched in only a moment as his length jerked to life, a drop of precum leaking out of his slit. His whole body shook as he whimpered, his eyes shut tightly when Erwin found an over sensitive area on his chest.  _ F-Fuck…  _

 

Erwin’s tongue was gentle on his chest, holding his hips as he arched his back. “Just relax…” Erwin slowly made his way down his chest, softly nipping at his base. He held Levi as he whimpered and squirmed, kissing his length wetly.  _ I hope you feel good… you're making the most beautiful sounds…. _

 

Levi’s eyes were wide as Erwin kissed his length. “Erwin…”  _ Shit his mouth feels great…  _ He let out a loud cry as Erwin licked his head. “Fuck… Erwin… Gentle please… I’ve never done this…”  _ No one’s done it to me…  _

 

Erwin looked up to him, smiling faintly, his hands softly running over his hips, his lips barely brushing him. “Okay… I'll be gentle. I'll take  **very** good care of you.” Erwin licked his head, taking him into his mouth, trying not to suck too hard as he slowly bobbed on him, slowing further when Levi jerked violently at the sensation.  _ It's okay…  _ Erwin’s thumbs rubbed his hips tenderly, focusing completely on his ragged breath and sharp curses. His mind searched for Levi, unseen hands slowly wandering over Levi’s body, coaxing him to relax and enjoy it.  _ It's okay, I have you. Just let me take care of you. _

 

Levi felt like his body was on overdrive as he began to really heat up and start to glow.  _ Fuck… Oh fuck his hands… They’re all over me…  _ He whimpered, trying to pull away from Erwin when the sensations pulled him overboard. “E-Erwin… s-stop…” His voice was shaky, knowing that the edge was close, not wanting to go over it.  _ Oh god please no… I’m supposed to be a whore, I don’t get off  _ **_that_ ** _ easily…  _

 

Erwin pulled off of him, the hands all over him stilling, thumbs very gently running over him as he spoke worriedly. “....am I not being gentle enough? Is it too much?”  _ Why are you so tense so suddenly? I know it’s a lot but- ….oh.  _ “Levi…” Erwin slowly shifted up, his lips brushing his jaw. “If you want… I can promise you that I'll be gentle… but I want to do this my way and do everything for  **you** …. if you want, it'll mean that no matter how many times you cum, I'll keep going until we’ve gone all the way… and we can wait for you to calm down again after… and then start… if that's what will work….” Erwin slowly stroked his hip with his thumb. “Because I really want to do this. Unless you really don't…”  _ We don't have to do this this way….. _

 

Levi looked like a deer caught in headlights.  _ What?......................... What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _? He’s… He’s giving me options? But men don’t just  _ **_do_ ** _ that. Especially highborns… they just take what they want.  _ “I-I…” Levi tried to open his mouth to speak but could barely get out a few syllables without stuttering. He felt his blush grow immediately, his face burning with shame and embarrassment for the first time in a long time.  _ I’m not used to this… Why does he have to do things I’m not used to?  _ “W-Why?”  _ Why give me options? Why treat me well? You know I’m a whore, and I’ve already let you use me like one… why change that?  _

 

_ Why would I go through all that for you?  _ Erwin faintly smiled, nuzzling into Levi’s neck. “Because I want to treat you right…. it's not just that you're a prince or that you're powerful. …..I care about you. And if you're willing, I want to do absolutely  **everything** to you. And I don't mind dragging this on for hours and hours… I don't mind making you cum over and over, waiting for you to calm before you can take more… I do rather like all the sounds you make when you do, anyway.” He chuckled, pecking Levi’s furiously red cheek. “....I want you to know what it can mean to be my lover… and not a whore working for me. That's never what you'll be to me.”  _ Never.  _

 

Levi was stunned by his answer. “Erwin… I’m not highborn… people will find out about our relationship, it isn’t exactly acceptable unless I’m a whore…” He murmured quietly turning his head away from him.  _ I can’t…. I can’t drag you down like that… Especially not when we get to the castle.  _ He swallowed thickly, feeling like the mood had died with his words.  _ I may not be a whore to you, but everyone will expect me to be…  _ He shook his head. “I-I… I’m….”  _ Why can’t I just fucking say it!? _

 

Erwin gazed up at him, his expression gentle. He cupped his cheek, coaxing Levi to look at him in the dim light. “Levi…. you've been born with fire magic. You're the son of the late King. At the end of it, you're Royalty. Even if you don't feel like it, you are. If people find out about our relationship, I don't mind. They'll see a powerful Mage, hopefully a maester in time, well-dressed and handsome. I don't see a problem with that. I know the other half of your blood, I can't ignore it.” Erwin softly pecked his jaw. “But you seem blessed… you seem to have the blood of the family of Krolva…. it’s a dangerously powerful combination…. you could do more than steal apples with that talent.” Erwin softly kissed at his neck. “....I want this. I really do. ….but don't choose whether you want this or not for my sake.” _ Don't give a damn about me right now. Think about yourself, and  _ **_then_ ** _ decide.  _

 

“If I’m royalty it makes it even worse to be in this relationship… I’ll be expected to fuck a consort, like my mother and then keep going at her until I produce an heir…” He looked down and away, shifting out of his grasp and moving to go grab his clothing.  _ We’re done… I’ve killed any mood we had… shit and I brought up my mother too, for fuck’s sake! _ Levi gritted his teeth, trying not to let his bottled emotions get the better of him, his hands closing in fists.  _ It’s not right… I should just go back to stay at the brothel, I can’t even begin to imagine how badly I’d run the kingdom… Not to mention that I can’t control my powers in the  _ **_slightest_ ** _. _

 

_ …….I can't admit otherwise… he has a point…..  _ Erwin reached for him, pulling him backwards and into his lap, embracing him, his voice in his ear making the tension melt at least a little. “Even if you don't think this will last… even if it doesn't…. at least let me love you like it will.”  _ We have all night…. And we’re blissfully alone.  _ “You don't have to make the final decision of whether you want to come forward as an heir tonight. You don't have to decide whether you want the throne or not tonight. You don't have to. But please…. let us have this. Please.”  _ I don't want this to be over... _

 

“I’m not used to this shit, Erwin… I was taught to guard my feelings and never get attached... to be a whore means you service more than one man or woman, I just…. It’s ingrained in my body, I can’t give it up so easily… What… What you’re doing is so foreign, I-I I just…” Levi trialed off, his back still to Erwin’s chest as he hid himself from Erwin.  _ This is complicated… you want to treat me as if I’m highborn and I’ve never been treated that way… not in the brothel, not ever…. It’s so foreign to me, I don’t… It’s not comfortable…  _

 

Erwin sighed, pulling Levi back to lay on his chest, making the blankets and clothes strewn around them heat up, the inside fighting against the chill outside. Erwin kept his arms around Levi, his murmur in his ear. “....I know it doesn't feel anything like what you're used to…. and I know what you've been taught….” Erwin sighed, gently cradling Levi close. “But you deserve to know what better love feels like.”  _ You can let me show you if you want me to.  _ Erwin nipped his ear, his voice quiet. “Even if it's just tonight… let me do this for you.”  _ I really want to.  _

 

Levi’s words caught in his throat, shaking his head and turning away from him. “No…” His voice was hard as he pulled away from him, already starting to put his clothes on. “No… I can’t… I can’t let you in…” He walked away from the bed, trying not to let Erwin hear how fast his heart was beating.  _ I can’t let him in… Not like that… It was so easy for him to get past my walls. Why though? Why? Why was it so easy? Why does he want a relationship? Isn’t he supposed to be teaching me how to control myself?  _ Levi got dressed completely, grabbing Erwin’s clothes and throwing them at him.  _ Fuck it, I  _ **_refuse…_ **

  
Erwin let hurt flicker in his eyes, dressing, sighing quietly when Levi laid down away from him, his back to him.  _ Fuck… I had him… I could've had him… he almost said yes… what more do I have to do?  _ Erwin turned over, drawing his bed roll over him, burrowing into the mattress, feeling it shift at his will and let him curl deeper into it.  _...what else does he want?  _ Erwin fell into a fitful sleep hours later, waking up before the sun was barely up, exhausted. He turned over, his eyes widening as he saw a very empty side of the bed.  _ What? _


	7. New Day, New Experiences

Erwin left their small shelter, looking around and seeing everything in place, Akuma still sleeping, but Levi was  nowhere to be found.  _ What? Where’d he-  _ He accidentally kicked his empty scabbard, remembering something and looking to the dead fire, his sword gone.  _ He has the sword…..?! ….not good.  _ Erwin went to get on his boots and cloak hurriedly, a skin of water at his hip when he quickly mounted Wing, making a large gap in the fence to pass through, sealing it again before looking around. He felt around the woods for him, taking off in one direction, not knowing why it felt correct. “Levi!”  _ Where is he?!  _

 

Levi looked up as he heard a shout, the sword in his hands barely a shade of red.  _ Huh?  _ His eyes finally took in the utter destruction around him: the trees charred, the grass burnt to the ground, the bushes left in charred disarray.  _ Fuck… I can’t control my power at all…  _ He sighed as the shouts got louder and the sound of hooves got louder as well.  _ Fuck it I’m going to try it again.  _ He closed his eyes again to focus his energy into his fingertips touching the sword to try and heat it up.  _ I can do it…  _

 

Erwin watched as a huge blast of flame erupted from Levi, waving up his hand and dismissing the flame with some effort, blowing an icy breeze over the area to cool down the burned ground and trees, jumping down and going to Levi, the man staring at him in shock. “Levi, what are you doing?” He looked to the red sword, then back to Levi. “....you're trying to fix it? I could have built another fire, this…” He gestured around them to the charred grounds. “...this isn't working out.”  _ It just isn't. You can't use your powers yet.  _

 

“Congratulations, you have fucking eyes… But I want to try and do it myself, because I know I can hold a blue flame to get this metal white…” _ I can do it… I’ve done it before… almost burnt down the forge… Had no idea I was doing it… But I did it.  _ He closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate on it again.  _ I want to be able to use it…  _

 

Erwin sighed, slowly nodding and moving to get Wing tied up a bit further away. He came back to where Levi was, watching him. “You need to think only about what you want to make. Not the end result in getting the blade hot, but the strong blue flame that you're going to make. Everything else is secondary. You're going to hold a blue flame in your hands. Look at your hand- imagine seeing it already done. Think of what it looks like, what it feels like.” Erwin watched him, on guard for another explosion.  _ Let's see what happens…. _

 

Levi looked to his hand, picturing the blue flame lick across his palm, and soon the image became reality, a surprise to him. He stared at the flame in awe, noticing how controlled it was and comforted by the warmth it promised. His movements were slow as he slid his hand under the blade, watching it’s color begin to turn from red to orange and slowly towards yellow and white… _. I can do it.  _

 

Erwin smiled, watching him. “Very,  **very** good.”  _ You're quick to learn….  _ Erwin stood at the side as Levi heated the blade to white, watching him move to bend and shift the metal back into place.  _ Very impressive….  _ He watched Levi nod with satisfaction at his handiwork, his voice careful. “Levi? I suppose you want that to cool down?” He watched him obviously nod, confused.  _ I want to see if you have a feel for any other kind of magic or not… small things.  _ “I want to see if you have any affinity for another kind of magic in particular…. picture your breath made of ice. Blow on the sword, and imagine it cooling from white to yellow and orange to red easily. Try to see past the actual sword and see what you want to happen.”  _ You can do this.  _

 

Levi looked back to him in confusion before closing his eyes and imagining what he wanted to happen to the blade, blowing on it. The metal didn’t do much aside from darken in color for the most part.  _ Well… I think I did something… it’s yellow now… but that’s about all I could do…  _

 

Erwin smiled, watching the sudden change. “Very good- especially for a first try. But I do rather need that-” Erwin felt a cold wind blow past him and to the sword just by looking at it, the metal cooling back to its normal temperature in Levi’s hand. “-and it's easier to speed the process.” He went to take it from Levi, smiling to him gratefully. “Thank you, very much. Let's get back to camp, alright?”  _ We need to eat… and I could use more rest than this…. _

 

Levi nodded, looking over towards where Erwin had tied Wing. “You only bring one horse, Shitwin?”  _ Did you  _ **_really_ ** _ only bring one horse? Fucking bastard… He just wants to fucking cling even if it gets him fucking nowhere.  _

 

Erwin looked behind him, his eyebrows shooting up.  _...shit.  _ “...I didn't think so far ahead…. you can take Wing. I'm fine on foot.” Erwin looked to the ground, his voice small. “I really am sorry… about what happened…”  _ I'm not trying to hurt you or anything… I'm not... _

 

Levi rolled his eyes, shaking his head and starting to walk away. “Use your damn horse, you look like you’re about to fucking pass out…”  _ You barely slept last night…  _ “And I don’t want to hear you bring it up again, Shitwin.” He grumbled, starting towards their campsite.  _ Asshole…  _

 

Erwin sighed, staring at the ground as he mounted his horse without a fight, trotting back to camp.  _ Fuck…  _ Erwin let Wing and himself back inside, needing to go back to the small shelter.  _ I need rest….  _ He nearly collapsed as he heard thunder far off, the dawn a darker grey than usual.  _ It sounds like it'll rain today…..  _ Erwin looked up tiredly, the dome-like ceiling of their fenced in camp weaving tighter together, soon a solid roof over their camp with a quite a few extra feet around the sides, protected with leaves.  _ It'll guard against rain…  _ Erwin thought before he passed out from exhaustion, the fur bed roll heavy on top of him. 

 

Levi sighed, looking down at Erwin’s passed out figure. “You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days Erwin…” His words were muttered, though soon he found himself huddled against the larger figure for warmth.  _ It’s fucking cold here because of the fucking rain… and you’re the only thing that’s warm…  _ **_fuck…_ **

 

Erwin was out for a while, waking when he felt shivering next to him, feeling an icy cold Levi curled against him.  _ Fuck.  _ “Levi? Levi, you're freezing…” He heard wind howling outside, the rain beating against the roof of their outside shelter and at the leaves covering their fence. Erwin turned and instinctively wrapped his arms around him, willing the blankets and furs to warm up around them and the grasses under them to grow further, leaving them surrounded by blankets and fur, his own cloak strewn over them, wanting Levi to warm up and stop shivering.  _ You're so cold….  _ He heated the blankets further, not minding the extra heat.  _ Be warm….  _

 

Levi’s eyes slowly opened, finding himself pressed to Erwin’s chest for warmth, still shivering. “Er-Erwin…” His teeth chattered, his body shaking as he tried to curl up to him further…  _ I’m cold… I’m really cold…  _ “D-Does this happen w-when you u-use too much f-fire…”  _  I’ve never been this cold before… I’ve never like being cold…  _

 

Erwin looked at a loss for words, holding him close to his body. “I don't… I don't think so….”  _ You're so frozen…  _ Erwin held him for long minutes, and he didn't warm a degree. He made up his mind and looked to him, his expression careful and serious. “....I'm going to try and directly heat you up. You tell me the second you need me to stop, whether you don't like the idea anymore or something hurts. Got it?”  _ You're too cold….. _

 

Levi could barely nod without his teeth chattering together.  _ I’m cold…  _ He closed his eyes, trying to forget about how cold he was, and how warm Erwin was feeling.  _ Fuck… I’m cold… Erwin do something! _

 

Erwin shifted, gently placing his hand on Levi’s back, pulling him flush. He could feel every part of Levi, sighing deeply as he willed him to slowly warm, hearing a groan in relief as magic flowed from him. “Are you okay?”  _ You sound like you are, but… I'm not sure…. _

 

Levi stopped chattering his teeth after a few moments, nodding as he curled up closer to Erwin. “Y-You’re warm…”  _ You’re really warm… And you feel  _ **_really_ ** _ nice.  _

 

Erwin let more magic flow into him until he was nearly as warm as him, keeping Levi cradled in his arms. They were on their sides and completely flush, the bed shifting around for them and making them comfortable. Soon Erwin felt the huffs of Levi’s breath even against his neck, yawning himself.  _ I need a nap…  _ Erwin kept the blankets extra toasty for them, the effect still there even as he drifted to sleep.  _ He's small…. but he fits so well against me…. _

 

Levi curled up to Erwin’s chest, finally feeling his body flood with warmth. He slept dreamlessly, his body sinking comfortably against Erwin's. _I like how warm he is, he’s a good fuck… A natural heater… And he can make almost anything…_ _…… Almost perfect…._

 

Erwin held Levi close as the day slowly dragged on, waking up a few hours before dusk, Levi still asleep on his chest.  _ ….he's asleep…..  _ Erwin smiled faintly at the sight of him, looking behind him at the small space in the shelter, out over their campsite. The light patter of a drizzling rain was quiet in the background. The fire pit was still empty of any wood, the horses meandered around and nibbled at any grass and apples they found, and it didn't look like there would be much of a dinner if neither of them got cooking.  _ ….I'll make dinner this time.  _ Erwin slowly shifted out from under Levi, stopping when his eyes slowly fluttered open. Erwin slowly heated the blankets around them back up to a better temperature, leaning down to murmur in his ear. “You can relax, Levi. I'm going to be making dinner soon, okay?”  _ I have ideas….  _

 

Levi nodded, closing his eyes to drift back asleep.  _ It’s warm… And I don’t need to worry about food right now, that’s nice…  _ He felt his body melt further into the mattress, becoming completely limp.  _ I’m so tired…. I just wanna sleep….  _

 

Erwin softly pecked his cheek, smiling faintly as Levi tiredly swatted at him. “Sorry. You sleep, okay?” Erwin gave him another small peck, smiling when Levi didn't fight, swearing that the end of his lips quirked up when he took his bag and left. He walked over the damp ground, seeing the horses looking up at him expectantly. He looked to their completely eaten patch of grain, making more sweet grasses and grains grow all along that side of their enclosure, both of them going to eat. He went over to one part of the fence, going to rifle through his things. _What else is in here…_ He made the tree nearest to him grow, a bench extending along that side of the enclosure. Erwin started to empty his bag, drawing out the small bag of tea ingredients, a small bag of random spices, a few random fruits and vegetables, stopping when he came across a strawberry. _He only stole one… it's rather small…. and it got a bit crushed…_ He set it down alongside the other things, finding a small bag of raspberries, a small bunch of grapes, and even an olive with the pit still inside. _These only come from far south…. Closer to the sea. They make for good oil..._ Erwin set it down, still rifling and finding a small square in metal foil. _I forgot about this…_ Erwin opened it, breaking off a small piece, tasting it. _Chocolate._ He set it down, finding one last thing stashed near the bottom of his bag. He pulled out a short glass bottle, corked shut, the white liquid inside filling it near the top. _He got cream…?_ Erwin set it down, looking over the array of items. _….I can work with this._ Erwin felt in his element as he took the olive first and let it fall to the ground, reaching up and letting bright light flicker at his fingertips, a second sun over it as the plant grew. It needed a while, but soon it’s branches were heavy with olives, picking them all and gathering them into a wooden bowl. He set it aside, moving on to the dried rose and cherry buds. He gave them light, making the rose bush grow tall easily, although the cherry tree grew up tall, making it cease just as it flowered. _Beautiful._ He did the same with the tea and every spice in the small bag, the berries and even the chocolate, planting a small piece and teaching it how to become a cacao tree. He looked behind him, making stone slowly come up from the earth, watching it melt under his gaze and shape itself into bowls, mortars and pestles. _Perfect._ He sat down with the olives, pitting them and ordering them into a stone bowl, watching them crush in it and pouring out the oil into a smaller wooden one, the bowl bending easily when it was full into a small pitcher. He worked quietly as time went on, filling wood dishes with fruit, cutting up the strawberries as the cacao fermented, sped up a ways away from him, still taking most of his concentration. Two hours later, nearly everything was finished, but he was still slowly tying the rest of the string around his seventh blooming tea, stowing them in a small wooden box, ornate blooming roses carved into the lid. _He'll like these._ Erwin set it down with the many finished bowls, looking over them and studying the last thing, the chocolate still mixing, much smoother than it was before. _….would he want it dark…. or creamy?_ He thought, studying it. _You'd think he'd be the type for strong black tea, but he wanted blooming tea instead…. …..I think he might have a sweet tooth…. If not, I still have much of the other chocolate. That piece is rather dark and bitter…_ Erwin set another small piece of chocolate in the ground, trying to coax sugar cane into existence, managing one stalk. _It's too dry, even if it just rained._ He had it ground and refined, made into a powder, adding it and very hot cream to the mix, tasting it as he went. _……...it tastes good._ Erwin went about making a mold for it, the cover decorated this time with a carving of a stag, as many points on their antlers as the one Levi had hunted for them. Soon it was filled with chocolate, cooling it and setting it down. He then went about actually starting dinner, making another tree branch thunder to the ground and split apart, building a tall fire and lighting the torch sconces again. He  chopped up potatoes and onions, cutting up the venison ribs and cleaning part of them off, the bones neat and without meat on part of the bone, still frying the extra and nibbling on it as they cooked, thyme and rosemary rubbed into the meat and added to the vegetables. Soon Erwin was gently nudging Levi awake, a plate of food and cup for tea set in front of him. “Levi?” Erwin set a glass pot in front of him, having borrowed the glass from the bottles of cream and wine, both of them in wooden jars instead. “I have something for you.” Erwin set the small box in front of him, looking at him worriedly for his reaction. _I hope you like it..._

 

Levi eyes slowly opened, blearily blinking to try and focus.  _ Fuck, my body feels like lead…. Was it from trying to use my magic?  _ He groaned as he shifted, looking at Erwin with confusion. “Hmm?” _ What do you have? Is it food? What did you make? I’m confused…  _

 

Erwin smiled to him, nudging the box closer to Levi. “I made you dinner. But there's something to go with dinner that you need to open first. Please, open it.”  _ I really hope I did it right…. _

 

Levi looked to the box, slowly sitting up and stretching his body out like a cat.  _ My whole body feels so heavy….  _ He reached out a stiff arm and carefully opened the box, confused at first before his eyes widened. “Y-You…. You got these?”  _ What? How did you  _ **_get_ ** _ these?  _

 

“I… I made them… we had rose and cherry buds, and tea leaves…” Erwin coaxed the opening in the shelter to widen, pointing to the tall tree and the still flowering plant, a bundle of dried tea leaves on the bench nearby. “....I grew them… and quite a few other things. I thought you'd like tea with dinner…”  _ I hope you like everything…  _

 

Levi looked at the blossoming tree with surprise, then seeing the rose bush blossoming as well.  _ Oh wow…. That’s….  _ He smiled softly, feeling something warm build in his chest. “Y-Yeah, I’d like that.”  _ I’d like that a lot, you even have the tea made the right way…  _

 

Erwin smiled, taking Levi’s hand and guiding him to pick one up, dropping it into the glass teapot. Erwin watched with bated breath as it slowly soaked up water, sighing in relief as it began blooming.  _ Thank god… I did it right.  _ Erwin smiled as he saw Levi’s enraptured look, settling in next to him with his own plate, looking over to him. “And there are a few things for dessert if you'd like them…. you just so happened to snatch a strawberry…. and that right there…” Erwin pointed out the cacao tree, more pods already starting to grow with Erwin’s residual influence. “...that just might be a cacao tree.”  _ Chocolate is  _ **_very_ ** _ rare around here….  _

 

“What the fuck is a Cacao tree?” He asked looking at the foreign oddly shaped pods, his eyes full of curiosity as he watched them grow.  _ Are you making it grow? Is that how this is working?  _ “How can you do so much magic and not feel exhausted?”  _ I’m  _ **_exhausted_ ** _ still, even after a few hours of sleep…  _

 

Erwin looked at him in surprise, smiling at his second question. “I'm a maester- I've been using magic for years and years. I grow used to it, and the more I do, the more things I'm able to do without tiring. It's like a resistance, sort of. And this kind of magic, the kind that makes things grow… it's the kind that was born into my blood. It's much easier for me than other kinds.” Erwin looked to the tree again, some of the pods sticking straight out of the trunk. “And a cacao tree grows those pods, and you can use what's inside those pods to make chocolate. It's a real delicacy- rare, and delicious if done right. I've tried a couple times before, and I think I made some that's rather good. You'll like it, hopefully.”  _ I really hope so…  _

 

Levi looked skeptical at him but nodded, rubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up. He carefully poured himself a cup of tea, drinking it down hurriedly.  _ Oh wow… It tastes good even…  _ “What did you make for dinner?” He mumbled lazily, sipping at his tea, the furs still surrounding his body.  _ It's so nice and warm…  _

 

Erwin smiled, settling in better, slowly making a teacup rise from the wood for himself. “Venison ribs with thyme and rosemary, and potatoes with those spices as well, with onions.” Erwin handed him a fork and knife, giving him a small smile. “I hope you like it.”  _ I hope it's not terrible…  _ “Is it alright if I have some tea as well?”  _ If you want to have all of it, that's fine.  _

 

Levi nodded, gesturing towards the pot for him. He took the first few bites of his rib meat, sighing softly as he ate the rest of it.  _ It’s pretty good, I’m surprisingly hungry too…  _

 

Erwin smiled as Levi ate, pouring himself tea and slowly sipping it.  _ It's good… sweet, in a way, not too strong.  _ Erwin ate quietly next to Levi, looking over everything he’d made, still glancing over to Levi every once in awhile. He saw him nearly out of venison, his voice quiet. “Do you want me to cook more venison? It won't take long at all.”  _ You look like you could eat another full plate….. _

 

Levi shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine.”  _ I don’t know why I’m this hungry… I’m not used to eating food like this… I’m used to hunger… And that’s it…  _ He shifted to pour himself another cup of tea, filling his cup, setting the pot down when he was finished.  _ I’m surprised…. Well, I’m glad too… He hasn’t said anything about sex or even remotely  _ **_tried_ ** _ having sex with me….  _

 

Erwin nodded, going back to his own plate, finishing and holding out a hand for Levi’s now-empty plate. He scraped them off and let the bones and scrap sink into the ground as fertilizer for the apple tree, setting the plates in the fire. He looked back to Levi, giving him a warm look. “Are you in the mood for dessert?”  _ Please? You'll like the chocolate… and the strawberries too.  _

 

Levi eyes narrowed slightly, his phrasing setting him on edge. “And what would dessert entail?”  _ I’m not sure if you mean more food or if you want to strip me naked, I can’t tell…. And it’s scary because I can normally read people like a book.  _ He was closed off as he shifted his feet under him in the bed, sipping from his teacup, watching the taller man’s movements over it. 

 

“Well, there's the chocolate I mentioned earlier, it's really quite good, you should try a piece… there are strawberries and raspberries too, if you like.” Erwin watched him, his expression open.  _ I see how guarded you are…. I'm not implying that I'm trying desperately to get in your pants. If you want dessert, that's fine. If you tried something, I wouldn't exactly resist. ...I should leave you to be the deciding one when it comes to that… you didn't take last night too well.  _

 

Levi looked over towards where the horses stood lazily grazing on the groan below them.  _ I wouldn’t be able to get out of here with a horse… I'd have to rely on shadows…. Would he stoop so low as to drug it all? I doubt it…  _ “Alright…. I’ll try it.”  _ It couldn’t hurt… Right?  _

 

Erwin smiled, going to retrieve the bowls and the small dish of chocolate, flipping it over and heating the mold a moment, hearing the chocolate bar plunk out from where it had stuck to the mold. He took it over as well on a small rectangular plate, setting them all in front of Levi. He watched him look at all of them skeptically, giving him a small smile. “If it makes you feel better, I'll eat a piece of everything myself. I didn't poison anything, but if it'll make you feel better we can check.”  _ It's fine- I didn't do anything to them.  _

 

“It would…”  _ I would feel much better with you eating everything as well. To make sure.  _ “It would make me feel a lot better.”  _ For all I know you're a Mage that’s in charge of finding good whores for the capital… Promising them a better life to be whores for richer people.  _ His eyes narrowed as the thought crossed his mind and he thought about how he’d acted the night before.  _ Did I land myself in a brothel?  _

 

Erwin nodded, growing a small fork from the wood with finer tines, spearing a strawberry and then a raspberry, pondering eating it for a moment. He saw Levi’s eyes narrow until he took the bar of chocolate, holding the corner over the fruit and watching a bit melt, dripping onto the fruit. He cooled it down again and set it back down, smiling as he let it past his lips. He felt Levi’s eyes on him as he chewed, swallowing and humming a bit. “It really is rather good, Levi. It all goes well together.” Erwin grew another small rectangular plate, arranging some fruit pieces on it to drizzle chocolate over. He grew another dessert fork, setting it in front of Levi. “You can eat if you want, I won't make you. I can't promise I'll leave much, though.” Erwin smiled, lifting another chocolate-covered strawberry to his mouth.  _ Soooooo good….. ...why don't I do this more….? I'm always busy teaching…. ….that explains it.  _

 

Levi watched him eat the covered fruit with interest.  _ He’s eating a lot of it… If it were poisoned it would take effect….  _ He carefully picked up the fruit from where it rested, carefully bringing it to his mouth and his eyes widening from the sweetness.  _ Hail to the gods! This is amazing…. It’s so sweet.  _ He almost didn’t register his drooling.  _ I want more of this… It tastes  _ **_delicious_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin looked up, thanking every God he could think of as Levi practically drooled over the chocolate and fruit, grateful he had made the chocolate sweet. “Good?” He watched Levi fervently nod, going to melt more chocolate over the fruit, grateful that he had as much as he did when Levi immediately went to devour more pieces.  _ He likes it… thank the Gods, he likes it…. _

 

Levi ate the sweet treats heartily until he couldn’t fathom eating another.  _ Oh my god… I’m…. I’m full, my stomach feels really weird.  _ “Shit….” He grumbled, moving to curl up around himself as Erwin cleaned up.  _ Fuck, my stomach hurts…..  _ He closed his eyes, trying not to think about the twisting sensation as he covered his stomach with his arms.  _ My god it  _ **_hurts_ ** _ ….  _

 

Erwin let the bowls shift in his hands, smaller and thicker since so much of the fruit was gone, covering everything up and letting the lids grow shut over them. He came back to get into bed, looking worried when he heard Levi make a sound of pain, curled into himself.  _ Oh no.  _ “Levi? Are you feeling okay?” Erwin knelt next to him, not touching him, gazing at him in worry. “Does your stomach hurt?”  _ You look like you're in pain... _

 

Levi weakly nodded as he shifted closer, able to curl up quite rightly to himself.  _ Oh gods…. What did he make me eat? Did he poison me?.... But this isn’t like any of the poisons I was taught about.  _ He gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to breath in through his nose.  _ Fuck it hurts!  _

 

Erwin looked worried, reaching out to him. “I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to see if I can help you, okay?” Erwin gently rested his hand on his arm, his eyes shut as he seemed to listen to every process in Levi’s body. His brow furrowed as he thought, looking to him. “It's not a sickness caused by bad food or anything… you're just very full.” Erwin gently ran his thumb over his arm. “You ate a lot of food, and if you're not used to that, I understand it can upset your stomach.”  _ That sounds like what happened….  _ “Here, let me fix that.” Erwin kept his hand on his arm, letting magic pour into him, coaxing his stomach to stretch and relax, willing the pain and discomfort to go away. “...is that any better…?”  _ It's what I can do….  _

 

Levi’s face slowly relaxed as he nodded, the discomfort and stabbing feeling of his stomach abnormally stretched finally disappearing.  _ So it’s not poison…. And I don’t have to kill him for it…  _ He sighed quietly, stretching a bit before taking his arm away from Erwin. “Thank you.” His voice was quiet as he shifted to face away from Erwin, still curled up in a small ball.  _ I’m not so sure that you’re not gonna try something…  _

 

Erwin gave him a small smile, nodding. “Of course.” His own voice was gentle, shifting to give him space, taking off his cloak and draping it over himself as a second blanket. He waved a hand, the torches going out at his command, looking up. He saw the pot with tea still inside, a bit darker than before, thinking. He sat up and quietly reheated the water, soon sipping from a cup. He glanced over as Levi shifted again, watching him look over the tea with restrained interest. “If you still want some….” He shrugged one shoulder. “I can have some fresh tea made- it's a bit strong for what it's intended to be.”  _ It's a bit bitter... _

 

Levi was silent as he weighed his options, realizing that the tea might make his stomach worse again, but willing to take that chance. He slowly shifted to sit up again, looking to the tea. “I’ll have a cup.”  _ I can’t say no to tea… I just can’t…  _

 

Erwin nodded, shifting with his cloak to leave the small shelter, dumping out the old water and letting the spent tea fall to the ground and sink in for the cherry tree. He soon came back with fresh water and a fresh blooming tea, dropping it in and waiting with Levi for it to steep. “.....how do you like the forest, Levi?”  _ I'm curious... _

 

Levi looked confused by the question for a moment, trying to find a hidden meaning to it, as if Erwin was trying to trick him. “It’s quiet, there’s no screaming children, no one banging on your door wanting to be let in, no moans of whores, no screams of women being raped at night… It seems peaceful, but where the fuck are we?”  _ I feel like we’re in the middle of absolutely no where…  _

 

“We’re a ways into the Rose woods… it's a huge stretch of forest that goes on for days in any direction. It curves around Maria, the city stopping near its edges. It's free territory- we could be here for weeks and probably nobody would find us. Maybe even a year. I was just curious… I've been thinking.” Erwin poured Levi tea, pouring some for himself as well. “If you really didn't want to put yourself in that spotlight in Maria, you could stay in the woods and practice magic. A bit of practice, and you could be growing all the food you need and a home as well, you'd still have time for hunting… you could make it out here and only have to go to town for clothes or string for blooming tea. When the King dies… you could go and claim your right to the throne then…. or not at all. But if you don't want to do that at all, you could at least live comfortably and in obscurity. I've gotten quite the impression you'd want to avoid the spotlight if you could.”  _ It's a thought…. _

 

“That’s good for thought…. But I’d rather not be attacked by a fucking bear.”  _ I’ve lived in the slums my whole life, anything is better than going back  _ **_there_ ** _ …  _ “I’m not sure I’d take well to the silence…”

 

“You can learn offensive magic for practically any kind of magic. Even life-giving magic can be very destructive. And there’s this thing we happen to call ‘tall fencing.’” Erwin chuckled as Levi glared at him. “I'm just mentioning it. And if you don't entirely like the idea you could sell some of the more exotic things that you grow in town, make a killing of it. You'd have enough to buy a plot of land soon enough. You could sell blooming teas, maybe.” Erwin sipped his tea, thinking.  _ Lots of people would buy them…. _

 

“People would still see me, Highborns would quickly figure out that I’m not one of them.”  _ I can’t do it…  _ “I just wanted to get out of the slums, I didn’t want to die there, so being here is already better than there.”  _ Even if I do die out here, which will probably happen, I’ll be alone, and by myself…  _

 

“It’s not always obvious who's a Highborn and who isn't. You look the part of it, with your fine clothes. If you learn bits and pieces of another school of magic you'll blend right into the crowds, believe me. ….and living out here doesn't have to mean you're in a shelter as small as this forever. You could have an entire house out here if you wanted. Or you could save and get a more permanent room in one of the buildings in town. There are always vacancies if you'd like a place with noise, but you could grow a home out in the fields too if you get sick of it.”  _ It could work.  _ “Not as many people have the aptitude for magic that you have. Honestly, more often than not a Mage is only able to manipulate water or cold temperatures. It's very common. Being born with a strong affinity for many kinds is extremely rare, and you're a lucky one. You could learn any kind you want to. You can use that to your advantage. If I grew an olive and cacao tree, both of which don't grow around here. If you learned to do that, you'd be rich in no time.” Erwin thought, his mind wandering. “That same kind of magic could make you many things…. you could design furniture or grow houses… you could also become a healer… a noble profession. All of them would be interesting. You could grow cotton and spin it into string of you really wanted to, produce everything you'd need for tea… you could melt sand easily for glass jars…” Erwin smiled as he sipped his tea, his mind still running off on how they would make it work.  _ You could do that…  _

 

“I’d need to learn all that.” Levi muttered and finished off his cup before pouring himself another. “I would need to be taught, probably for years before I can do as you say.”  _ It would take too long, I may be a patient man…. But I don’t like waiting to move, or to settle…. Amazing how that is. That I can stand in the shadows for hours for the perfect time to strike, but when it comes to settling down I’m rather impatient.  _

 

“It wouldn't be too hard to teach you. But if you're as exhausted as you were today after your bout of fire magic, it'll take a while for you to grow used to it to the point where you can do as much as I've been doing. If you’re impatient about that, I'm sorry to tell you that it can't be done any other way. Raw practice is the way you build that resistance.”  _ You can't really speed it up.  _

 

Levi sighed and nodded. “So where are you taking me now?”  _ I know we’re headed for the capital…. But where are we  _ **_really_ ** _ going? Am I headed for a brothel? And you’re giving me false hope? Which would be a very dick move on your part.  _ Levi watched over him with a harsh glare, almost expecting him to reveal that was the truth. 

 

Erwin looked a bit surprised at the glare, though his voice didn't waver. “I'm bringing you to my place of employment, the place where all Royals first learned magic and where Nobles send their gifted children. Maria School of the Magical Arts. There’s always room for more students because it's so exclusive, and there's a multitude of proficient maesters such as myself teaching. It's all one-on-one. You'll be able to board for a while if you so wish. We can work out a more permanent place of residence for you a bit after we get there.” Erwin sipped his tea, watching Levi closely.  _ Do you not like the idea…? _

 

Levi stared at him for a long moment of silence. “Will Kenny figure out I’m there?”  _ Will someone be after my head as soon as I get there?  _ “What happens if I burn it to the ground by accident?”  _ I’m dangerous, I can’t control myself.  _

 

Erwin smiled faintly, chuckling. “You won't, don't worry. While we’re out here, it would be good to start your fire training. You know that if you use it in the open where we’re going, anyone who sees will know you're royalty. There aren't many who are allowed to know it besides the Royals. I'm allowed to because I've been teaching the children of the extended royal family for years now. We can maybe help you blend in as a more obscure man of nobility, but most of what you'll be doing there isn't going to be fire magic. You need to learn to control it and not do it spontaneously. And that's what we’ll do when we have time as we’re going, since we'll be alone for much of it. ….I don't think his Highness will recognize you. He might not see you at all. As long as you keep a low profile you should be fine. I'll help you, don't worry.”  _ You'll be fine.  _

 

Levi nodded slowly, sipping at his tea as they listened to silence. “What happens if I don’t keep a low profile? What happens if he finds out? Don’t I technically have the right to the throne instead of him?” _ He’ll want my head on a spike within the second he hears about me… Or maybe he’ll want to see me in person and kill me himself.  _ Levi swallowed hard, and rubbed at his throat without really realizing it.  _ I like my neck… I like it a lot, it keeps my head connected to me…  _

 

Erwin noticed his unease, resting a careful hand on his arm. “You do have the right to the throne, but if he does find you, you can then abdicate it and let him keep it. You’d probably be in the clear after that, because he doesn't have any children yet to compete, and you could take it after he dies still if you did want it because you'd be the closest kin to him after that happens. That wouldn't be the case if he died with children. ….but you don't  **have** to do anything. I would, though, really start thinking not just about what the you right now wants, and why the you in ten years would want. Do you ever see yourself wanting that power? You need to give it a lot of thought; this is all new information and you need to be careful with it. If you don't think you'd be a good ruler, believe me when I say a dead hog would be able to rule well. Most of everything is done by the multitude of advisors. You just really come into play in keeping morale up of the kingdom and telling people what to do if there are particular changes that need to be made. Speak during a time of distress if there are riots, some public appearances, things like that. But you could still live a relatively quiet life as King. The late King, Rivaille, he wasn't much of a man for the spotlight and he was still a well respected ruler who knew when to intervene, what to say, and what the people needed to hear. He did well and was reserved at the same time. It's very doable.”  _ You don't have to worry too much, really.  _

 

Levi grimaced, looking away from him. “I don’t want it, I might want it later, but I don’t want it now.”  _ I’m just glad to be out of the slums.  _ “It was hard living back there, even with the gift of shadows… I can’t imagine what it would be like to be king, I can only imagine that my father hated it…. I’d hate it, but we still don’t know why my mother left his ass in the first place.” He growled out the last sentence.  _ Did he even  _ **_know_ ** _ she was pregnant? Did he even know I  _ **_existed_ ** _!? _

 

Erwin looked at him, his voice sympathetic, his thumb gently rubbing his arm. “...Kenny always wanted to be king. As Rivaille’s brother, I believe he was hoping that he died without an heir so that the right would pass to him. I wouldn't be surprised if that was how Rivaille died… he was very young for a King to die, you'd think he'd have a decade or two left in him, he seemed to be in perfect health… it was devastating. Everyone loved him, even the people of the slums were doing alright for themselves during his reign. ...but Kenny is a tyrant in  comparison. I'm not supposed to speak of him like that… but he is. He wanted to be King very badly, everyone knew that…. and I think if  **anyone** knew that, Rivaille and your mother would know that  **very** well. If she knew she was pregnant, she must have also known that Kenny wouldn't blink twice at killing her and her baby so that Rivaille had no heir when he died. …she probably didn't want to take the chance and let it go any longer… she would've wanted you to live… even if living in obscurity was hard.”  _ She wouldn't want to risk you being killed….  _ Erwin voice was gentle, his eyes softening. “I'll help you stay out of the eyes of Royalty… and if you change your mind later on you can claim your right. I do have a feeling though, as son of the late King, that the people of the Kingdom would much rather have you as ruler than keeping Kenny. But you're not obligated to. Right now, just think about training to control your magic, and where you would want to settle down and live. That's more immediate. ...and think about whether or not you want formal training beyond making food and trees grow. You should learn that first because it could save you from starving. You could live off your skill if you learn that if you needed to. It's a lot to think about. Don't worry about your Royal blood now. That can wait a while.” Erwin gave him a soft smile.  _ You can do this.  _

 

“You’re making my Uncle out to be the worst vile creature there is on the face of the earth….” He mumbled at him, sipping at his tea, seeming to lose interest.  _ Fuck…. What am I supposed to even do? He’s a horrible King.  _ “I wasn’t alive long enough to know if my father was a good King or not…. I’ve only been aware of the outrageous tyranny that exists now.”  _ I haven’t been able to really understand what my father was like, he died when I was  _ **_three_ ** _ …  _

 

“...your father was a wonderful king. And I'm not the only one that wants Kenny off the throne. Quite a few members of nobility would rather have someone else in charge, the people in the slums too, I've heard.” Erwin reached to take his empty teacup as Levi lost interest, setting it aside. He looked back up to Levi, seeing the unsure look in his eyes.  _ ….maybe I  _ **_do_ ** _ need to make the first move… or at least make him ponder whether or not to…  _ Erwin shifted forward, his hand still on Levi’s arm as he let his nose nestle into the curve of Levi’s neck, softly kissing and lapping at his neck. “I think you'd make a great king… but that's not for now…” Erwin softly pecked his neck, looking up when Levi tensed, his voice soft. “...unless you still don't want to.” His only touch on him was his hand, lightly resting on his arm, and his head just hovering near his jaw. They both knew how easily Levi could slip away or shove him off.  _ ….please?  _

 

Levi shuddered as Erwin kissed his neck, the soft flesh easily betraying him and sending a flush to his cheeks.  _ Fuck…. I’m not sure if I should or not…. He’s really good in bed… And he’s rich, he could keep me happy… But he’s wormed his way in so fucking fast.  _ “Let me do the work…” He murmured quietly, looking down and away from Erwin as he kissed at his neck more, not pushing him away. 

 

Erwin’s expression softened a bit, slowly reaching to pull Levi into his lap, letting him get comfortable. “You don't have to do  **all** the work…” Erwin went to kiss at his neck again, his voice a murmur as he softly bubbled at his throat. “Let me work for it too…”  _ I want to take care of you too…  _ Erwin’s hands went to his hips, slowly sucking on his neck, hearing Levi shakily moan as he did.  _ Please…. _

 

“Erwin…. Erwin s-stop…”  _ Fuck my voice is so high…  _ “S-Stop….  **Please** …” Levi’s whole body tensed with unease as Erwin tried to kiss his neck gently and hold him by his hips.  _ I’m not used to this! I told you that last night, didn’t I?  _

 

Erwin realized what he was doing, stopping, looking up to Levi sheepishly. “I'm sorry…. I'm not used to doing things any other way…”  _ I'm used to being the dominant one all the time… and gentle was always how it went… but if this is gonna work, I need to listen to you.  _ He loosened his hold on his middle, tilting his head back a bit, exposing his own skin in invitation.  _ You can take over.  _

 

Levi watched him move, letting out a soft sigh of relief.  _ Oh thank  _ **_god_ ** _ …  _ He slowly moved to push Erwin back down on their soft bed, easing him to the position. He couldn’t help the flush that graced his cheeks still, feeling his hands shake every now and then. “A-Are you sure?” He stuttered, quite unused to Erwin letting him do the work.  _ Where’s the oil? I’ll need to use that to stretch myself…  _

 

Erwin slowly nodded, giving him a reassuring look. “Yeah… I'm sure.” Erwin reached for the entrance to the shelter, seeing Levi’s confusion until the jar of oil was suddenly next to them on the wood edge of their bed, Erwin leaning up to mouth at Levi’s jaw. “Just relax; there’s no pressure.”  _ You can do what you want.  _

 

Levi shifted back a bit and off of Erwin’s lap. His hands trembled as he slowly started to undress himself completely, his shirt slipping off of his shoulders rather easily before he stood carefully to strip himself of his pants.  _ I’m used to being completely naked on the bed first and having the men just go at me… I’m used to it, but what Erwin’s done… Is always so foreign to me…  _

 

Erwin reached up when Levi took off his pants, stopping him. “Hey, there's no rush…” Erwin helped Levi pull off his boots and socks, slipping his pants over his hips, leaving him nude. Erwin was soon following, lifting his own tunic over his head, letting Levi help him, noticing the shaking in his hands. He caught one, watching it shake in his own, going to gently kiss the knuckles. “It's okay… you don't have to be nervous.” Erwin pulled Levi back into his lap when he was naked as well, not minding the exposure much as he fell back, Levi on top of his chest.  _ It's okay.  _

 

Levi tried not to shake as Erwin pulled him down into his chest though he slowly shifted out from his arms. “C-Close your eyes…”  _ You’ll enjoy it better if you don’t see me doing it… I’m sure of it…  _

 

Erwin made a bit of a face, obediently shutting his eyes. He heard the distinct sound of the jar of oil being opened, soon feeling a tongue on his chest as Levi settled back over him, sighing and gently threading a hand through his hair. One hand was noticeably absent from his chest, hearing a lewd moan from Levi after a moment, disobeying and seeing Levi reaching back to prepare himself, the sight sending a pulse of pleasure straight to his nether.  _ Fuck…  _ “Levi…” Erwin saw Levi gaze up at him, smirking back to him when his eyes widened, cupping his cheek. “How dare you try and hide that from me…” Erwin let his eyes drift to watch, noticing Levi turning a darker red by the second. “....you wouldn't mind if I helped you… would you…?”  _ Please? I want to hear your moans…  _

 

Levi’s whole face flushed red in embarrassment.  _ He…. He’s not repulsed by it? I know he did all those things with me before… But he could’ve been drunk…. There’s no chance of that now, he hasn’t even had any of the wine, I don’t think. _ Levi swallowed hard moving his hand away from his hole, groaning at the loss of his fingers as he looked to Erwin. “K-Keep your eyes c-closed…” Levi stuttered, his words anything but firm.  _ Fuck… I can’t believe he saw me like this…  _ **_Fuck_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin smiled faintly, nodding. “Alright.” He reached over to dip his fingers in oil, coating them as he gently pulled Levi further up his chest, his head tucking in his neck as his hand went to his entrance. He let his eyes fall shut, slipping a finger into his slowly loosening entrance. He heard Levi make a shuddery sound against his neck, slowly thrusting his thick finger inside of him. It was still easy enough to slip in two, slowly stretching him. “Feeling okay…?”  _ I hope you're not in too much pain…  _

 

Levi let out a shaky huff as Erwin fit two fingers inside of him. “Y-Your fingers…. A-a-are big…” He whimpered for only a second before Erwin moved them and it quickly turned into a loud moan.  _ Fuck… Holy  _ **_fuck_ ** _ … I’m actually gonna do this with him again.  _ Levi felt uncomfortable laying as they were, smacking at his hand to pull his fingers out of him, barely containing a whine of protest at the loss. He moved to twine his fingers behind Erwin’s neck to lift him into a sitting position. “L-Like this…. T-This is better…” He stuttered and his hands instantly went to claw at Erwin’s hair and undercut.  _ This… Where my chest is pressed to yours… And you’re holding me…  _

 

Erwin nodded, pressing Levi to his chest, feeling Levi’s hard length pressed between them, his own hardening length in the curve of Levi’s ass. He slowly reached again to his entrance, sliding his fingers back inside, immediately searching again for the spot that had Levi moaning as loud as it did.  _ I want to hear that all over again…. _

 

Levi let out a choked moan as Erwin inserted his fingers again.  _ Oh fuck…. His fingers feel really good.  _ His arms wrapped around Erwin’s broad shoulders and his hands still clutched at the hair on the back of his head. “S-Shit…. E-Erwin…” He stuttered from the embarrassment of their situation, feeling his body already beginning to heat up from the older man’s touch.  _ I’m gonna start glowing soon… That’s gonna be awkward as the seven hells.  _

 

Erwin drank in all of Levi’s pants and moans, feeling him begin relaxing as he heated up. He ran his other hand over his back, up to cradle his neck and back down again over his side, slowly rolling his hips and hearing Levi gasp and shakily moan as his length slowly slid against their stomachs, coated with precum. “You sound amazing, Levi….” Erwin purred praises into his ear, slowly adding a third finger, feeling Levi jerk violently in his arms as he rubbed against a certain spot, running slow circles into it, feeling Levi turn to putty in his arms, the shorter man’s pale skin beginning to glow.  _ He's so handsome like this….. _

 

Levi couldn’t help but get lost in the pleasure that Erwin was giving him. He whimpered quietly as Erwin kept rubbing his prostate, trying to move his hips out of the way so he didn’t cum too quickly. “E-Erwin…. S-Stop…. That’s enough.” He reached a shaking hand back to swat at the man’s hand.  _ It feels so good, but you can’t just finger me the whole night…  _

 

Erwin slid his fingers from Levi at that, pulling back a bit to look at him. His skin was glowing over his every inch, his length hard as a rock and aching, looking further up and seeing his absolutely wrecked expression, cupping his cheek with one hand, smiling as Levi leaned into the tender touch, eyes fluttering shut. He shifted forward, Levi on his back as Erwin crawled on top of him. Erwin felt the mattress grow under them, the spot under Levi’s hips rising, arching for his back, making it easy for his tip to brush Levi’s pucker. Erwin held onto his hips, going to nip at his throat. “Is this okay?”  _ Are you okay with this? _

 

Levi nodded, spreading his legs a bit wider. “Don’t…. Don’t go easy…”  _ I can’t take easy right now…. It’ll freak me out.  _ He shifted to look down at where their hips were about to meet, his face turning even more scarlet than it was before.  _ Shit… This… This is different…. Isn’t it?  _

 

Erwin nodded slowly, tilting Levi’s chin up with a finger, sealing their lips together in a hot kiss, holding his cheeks with both hands as he took over the kiss, his tongue plunging into his cavern, tasting him. He felt Levi shiver, feeling him smack at his arm after a few minutes of heatedly making out, peeling his lips from his with a loud smack. “I'm not apologizing for that…” Erwin slowly began to slide inside of him without warning, holding Levi as he felt him shudder hard, his voice smooth in his ear. “I couldn't have you ready to cum two minutes into me fucking you the way you like it….”  _ You were  nearly ready to cum, I could see that… it just wouldn't do.  _

 

Levi swallowed hard but nodded, moving to wrap his limber legs around Erwin’s lower back, coaxing him in further. “F-Fuck me Erwin….”  _ I want you to fuck me without reserve…  _ **_Nothing_ ** _ can change that, you're a sex god, even  _ **_I_ ** _ can see that.  _ He let out a loud gasp as Erwin bottomed out within him, his chest heaving from just the exhilaration of being full.  _ I can’t even be mad at him for kissing me like that…  _

 

Erwin smirked, grinding into Levi as their hips became flush, holding onto his hips solidly. He drew out slowly, thrusting back in and starting a careful rhythm at first, Levi’s begging moans and tight grip enough to convince him to pound into him. “Levi… you're so tight… so warm…” Erwin was purring into Levi’s ear, his lips brushing the lobe of his ear. “And the sounds you make… Amazing…” He felt Levi’s fingers grip him harder as he spoke, smirking. 

 

Levi’s eyes were wide as his body stretched out, his coil beginning to form with the words he heard causing a shudder to run down his arched spine.  _ Fuck… I like that… I like being praised…  _ His fingers gripped into his hair harder before letting go and grabbing at his shoulder blades.  _ God his  _ **_voice_ ** _ …. _ Levi practically melted under him as he purred in his ear, his body responding to every word and every thrust with lust and warmth. His chest began to glow even brighter as Levi let his hands release their grip on Erwin’s shoulders, slowly trailing them to his neck, and his jaw, moving his head. Levi’s lust-filled eyes bored into Erwin’s, finally bringing a hand behind Erwin’s head and bringing him down to crash their lips together.  _ Fuck he’s amazing…  _

 

Erwin saw the overwhelming want in Levi’s eyes, accepting the kiss eagerly, tilting his head as he thrusted harder into him, swallowing down every whimper. They broke apart when Levi’s whimpers grew higher and higher, Erwin gazing right into his eyes as he murmured, his own eyes full of want. “You're so good to me, Levi…” He felt him clench around him at that, groaning lowly at the sensation, not looking away.  _ He likes that…  _ “You're too handsome, Levi… your moans are so sexy, Gods they turn me on… I can't help wanting to please you like this… and you're so good at pleasing me, too…” Erwin’s hold almost bruised Levi’s hips  he watched the man’s lips fall open in a silent and intense moan, feeling him tense around him and still, watching pearly streams of cum fall over his chest, his murmurs still as smooth as he felt himself so unbelievably close to the edge. “You're so hot when you cum, Levi… you're so tight, so beautiful… cum for me…” Erwin stroked him as he did, watching him shake.  _ So beautiful... _

 

Levi swore he saw stars as Erwin pounded him into completion. His lips were  swollen and red, which accompanied his swollen eyes; tears had started to roll down his cheeks long ago. “ **Erwin** …” His name was a breathless whisper as Levi’s body became lax as the glow intensified with Erwin still prolonging it with every thrust.  _ Fuck it feels  _ **_really_ ** _ good…  _ His breathing was heavy as he slowly unwrapped himself from around Erwin’s strong body, knowing he was probably glowing much brighter than he had on any other night before.  _ That felt  _ **_amazing_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin felt himself cum when he heard his name on Levi’s lips, moaning quietly as he emptied himself into him, shaking when he stilled, reaching down to clutch Levi to his chest, relieved as he felt Levi hold him as well, relishing in his heat.  _ So good…  _ He slowly drew out of him, pulling back to look over him. His skin was glowing brighter than he thought possible, streaks of cum over his chest and a small dribble leaking from his hole.  _ Gods…  _ He looked up, seeing the tears look in his eyes, shifting further up to see him. “Levi? What's wrong? You're crying….” Erwin gently rubbed the tears away, kissing his cheek.  _ It's alright…  _

 

Levi let out a shaky breath as Erwin kissed his cheeks, his hands still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. “Hmm…. That felt good, but you’ll need to clean me up.” His words were soft, a sniffle and a low hum separating his words.  _ I don’t want to feel sticky all over because of this…  _

 

Erwin nodded, smiling to him, scooping him up in his arms. “Of course…” Erwin stepped from their shelter, thick leaves growing over their shelter to hide them, a great wooden bath growing for them. He felt for the river quite a few yards away, coaxing a stream to flow to them, letting it fill the tub. It went away when they had what they needed, Erwin keeping Levi warm and against his chest as he heated it, stepping inside with him and sinking into the very warm water with him. Erwin let a hand run through his hair as they settled in, playing with his undercut.  _ I like this…  _

 

Levi let his eyes close as he was carried, sinking into Erwin’s warm touch. “Erwin….?”  _ I should probably ask… But I don’t know what you’ll say about it… You’re more familiar with the forest around here.  _ He sighed as he was put into the water, nuzzling up to Erwin’s chest and stealing his body heat. 

 

Erwin smiled faintly, keeping him close and heating the water more as he seemed to enjoy that more, liking the hotter water as well. “Yes, Levi?” His voice was calm, tilting his head and stealing another kiss on his cheek, holding him close to his chest.  _ Mine. ...wait…. mine….? _

 

“How long is it gonna be just us?”  _ You said that no one lives in this forest…. Is that true?  _ He shifted closer to Erwin, enjoying that he could steal his body heat from his chest and make it his own.  _ So  _ **_good_ ** _ … he’s so warm….  _

 

Erwin pulled him flush to his chest, his other hand slowly running over his back. “A few weeks… a month, I’d say. It's a long way to the Kingdom, and we’re going at a bit of a diagonal, so it'll take a while.” Erwin tilted Levi’s head gently with the hand still in his head, leaning down to steal a soft kiss, their tongues easily slipping against the other.  _ I like being able to just do that... _

 

Levi let Erwin kiss him, softly moaning as their tongues slipped against each other.  _ Fuck… He’s really good at kissing too… Should I let him do it again?  _ He shifted to straddle his lap, finally a bit taller than Erwin and leaning down to kiss him as his hands ran through his hair.  _ Fuck, I want it…  _

 

Erwin let his hands roam Levi’s sides as he was kissed, feeling Levi slowly hardening against him, smirking and breaking their kiss, softly nipping at his bottom lip. “Hm… you still need to be cleaned out…” Erwin pulled him close again, his hand on his back as his other slipped to his entrance, taking Levi’s slowly spreading knees as permission. He slipped two fingers inside again, feeling how loose he still was, coaxing his release from him.  _ You're shaking…  _ “It's okay…” Erwin murmured as Levi began shaking like a leaf in his arms, still oversensitive from before. “So soft…” Erwin nuzzled into his neck as Levi started to melt. “That's it. Relax for me, Levi. Let me take care of you. You've been so good to me. You deserve it.”  _ You do…  _

 

Levi let out a loud moan as Erwin’s fingers entered him. “ **Erwin** ….” Levi’s words were high as his breathing hitched. “Er-Erwin…. Shit….” He blushed, nuzzling his face into Erwin’s hair.  _ It feels so good… His fingers are like fucking  _ **_magic_ ** _.  _ His grip on the man tightened as he found his prostate. “F-Fuck… There…” He whimpered, feeling his whole body shake as a wave of pleasure ran up his spine and made him simply  **melt** . 

 

Erwin slowly nipped at Levi’s neck, feeling the tight hold he had on him, the shorter man scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders. He slowly eased his fingers deeper into him, sucking at his neck as he did. “Easy… I've got you, easy.” Erwin leaned back a bit, his other hand reaching around to Levi’s front, slowly stroking him as he cleaned him out. “Just like that. ...Beautiful.”  _ It's okay. You can cum.  _

 

Levi let out another loud cry of want as Erwin continued to rub his prostate and he shook violently as his length was grabbed.  _ Of fuck… I’m gonna cum….  _ “Erwin…” His voice held a bit of fear as he was handled gently.  _ I’m not allowed to cum without someone fucking me…  _ **_Shit_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin's voice was gentle, his touches tender. “It's okay, Levi… you can cum… I want you to… I want you to feel really good…” Erwin pulled back to look at him, softly kissing him, swallowing all of his whimpers. Erwin broke away after a moment, hearing Levi cry out, murmuring in his ear. “You've been so good for me… cum, Levi… I want you to come undone.”  _ Please, don't try to deny yourself this. It's okay.  _

 

Levi couldn't help himself as he let the sensations take over. His eyes closed as he let out a loud cry of bliss. His body glowed bright as he was held against Erwin, his cum splattered between their chests. His breathing was heavy, and his legs shaking from the strain of having been on them for awhile. He sunk into Erwin’s chest, his own heaving from the immense pleasure. “Fuck…”  _ That felt… Like nothing I’ve ever felt before…  _

 

Erwin let his hand slip out of him, his hands running all over him and easing Levi into a more comfortable position. He smiled to him faintly. “How do you feel?”  _ I hope it was good…. _

 

“I feel…. I feel  **really** good…” He murmured, shifting to try and scrub his cum off of him.  _ I don’t wanna get sticky, I really hate being dirty…  _ “Wash me, you big oaf…” 

 

Erwin chuckled, shifting Levi around so his back was pressed to his front. He gently rubbed his stomach and chest, helping the drying cum rinse off of him into the water. He gently ran his hand over his thighs and -very lightly- his soft length, nibbling Levi’s ear as he helped him wash. “You're really handsome, you know that?”  _ You really are... _

 

Levi blushed as he looked up to Erwin. “And you’re a thick-headed idiot, you know that?” Levi shot back, his blush leaving his cheeks, though he still kept himself pressed up against Erwin.  _ He’s really warm, and he can keep me warm, even when it’s  _ **_raining_ ** _ ….  _

 

Erwin chuckled, holding him a bit closer to his chest, keeping the water from cooling much if at all. “Whatever you say, Levi.” Erwin nuzzled into Levi’s shoulder, kissing and nipping his neck as his hands ran all over him, giving Levi’s ass a playful squeeze and chuckling when Levi shot a glare at him, noticing the pink flush to them. “Admit it- you appreciate the attention.” Erwin looked away from him, going back to sucking even more marks onto his shoulder.  _ I know you do.  _

 

Levi sighed, shaking his head as he looked over Erwin. “I really should be returning the favor to you, unless you can only manage one release?” Levi rolled his head to the side as he thought about it, giving Erwin more access.  _ I haven’t given him a blow yet, I’m sure he’d like that… He’ll know how talented my lips are…  _ Levi smirked at the thought, shivering as his hands ran up his strong thighs and towards his calves.  _ Shit his hands are so relaxing…. This is so  _ **_odd_ ** _ … I normally hate being touched, but he’s so comfortable that I don’t care. What is wrong with me?  _

 

Erwin smirked, letting his lips brush Levi’s as he spoke. “I'm not exactly as old as you think.” Erwin nipped his lip teasingly, letting his thumb ghost over his hip. “You don't  **have** to do anything for me… but if you wanted to, I'm  **certainly** not going to stop you.” Erwin chuckled as Levi turned scarlet. He pecked his cheek. “You're so easy to rile.”  _ It's amusing….  _

 

Levi growled at him, moving to nip his neck. “Your chances are dwindling…… Behave…” Levi practically snarled into his ear before harshly nipping at it. He shifted to face Erwin again, his hands running down his chest and towards his nether.  _ Are you going to stop me? Or are you going to behave?  _

 

Erwin immediately tilted his head when Levi’s lips went for his neck, settling into the tub better, letting Levi shift on top of him. “Of course… I'll behave.” He groaned when Levi started to roughly suck at his neck, his hands still on his hips. “Levi… would you rather we move things back to the bed..?”  _ Please? It'll be more comfortable….  _ “It'll take ten seconds…”

 

Levi nodded, shifting off of Erwin and standing in the tub, letting the older man stand. He smirked when he saw Erwin’s large length already starting to come to life.  _ Good, he’ll enjoy a good blow… I wonder if he’s ever had a whore’s blowjob before?  _

 

Erwin stood, wrapping an arm around Levi’s middle as the tub started draining from under them, the wood parting at the lip and slowly creeping down. A warm wind blew at them, drying their skin and ruffling their hair, leaving it a bit damp. Erwin easily lifted Levi after that, carrying him back to their shelter. He looked at it, studying it with a critical eye. He watched it shift for him, the walls slowly rising so it was taller for them, not needing to duck down so low to enter. He laid Levi on the bed, letting him roll them over, giving in as Levi straddled him. He tipped back his head, his hands falling to the bed next to him, all signs of submission.  _ You can do what you want with me….. _

 

Levi leaned his whole body down, curving into Erwin’s body, a perfect fit. He tilted his head to the side, moving to kiss Erwin gently at first before the kiss grew more heated and passionate.  _ Fuck… I like kissing him, he’s really good at it, and his mouth is really hot.  _ Levi’s hands drifted down Erwin’s hard body, starting to map out where each and every muscle was on him.  _ He’s fit too…  _

 

Erwin accepted the kiss greedily, his lips parting wide for Levi’s tongue, letting him take over. He reached up to cup Levi’s cheek, finding his hand pinned within an instant, Levi not breaking the kiss.  _...damn… that's kinda hot…  _ Erwin lifted the other, smirking into their kiss as that one was caught too, leaving Levi with no hands to wander him.  _ ……..it's worth it though.  _

 

Levi kept his arms pinned as he kissed him feverishly. His eyes were closed, and his tongue tracing every part of Erwin’s mouth. He swallowed every moan and gasp from Erwin, shifting his hands so that he only needed one hand to pin Erwin’s arms above his head, the other moving to feel his abdomen once again.  _ Fuck, I could get used to this body, he at least doesn’t have rolls of fat covering his dick…  _

 

Erwin made small sounds as Levi kissed him and teased his chest, keeping his hands obediently above his head when Levi let go of them to kiss down his eject and attack his chest, gasping when those talented lips latched onto a pink bud.  _ Fuck…  _ “L-Levi….” Erwin quietly whimpered, trying hard to keep himself from latching onto Levi.  _ Fuck, this isn't as easy as I thought it would be…. and guh, his  _ **_tongue_ ** _ ….. _

 

Levi smirked, hearing his whimpers and deciding to tease him completely. “Hmm? What was that? Should I stop?” He asked quietly his hands ran from Erwin’s broad shoulders to his crotch area.  _ Oh I can only imagine what you'll say about  _ **_that_ ** _ ….  _

 

Erwin’s eyes widened a bit, a sound catching in his throat as Levi slowly palmed him. “Ngh, Levi… please don't stop… please….”  _ I don't want you to stop….. _

 

Levi chuckled softly, shifting to latch back onto one of his pink buds again.  _ Good, he’s willing to beg for it, that’s exactly what I wanted…  _ His mouth detached from his nipple, hearing a whine of dissent. “Oh, don’t worry... there’s  **more** …” Levi purred as he spoke, latching onto the other bud, his eyes watching Erwin’s face like a hawk. He made sure his hands were gently palming his length and nothing else.  _ Palm him and keep him hard but nothing else, just a steady friction.  _

 

Erwin quietly moaned, wanting to roll his hips up into the hand on him, knowing better and shakily staying still. “Levi….” Erwin whimpered quietly, gazing down at him with dark eyes. “More… please…”  _ This is torture... _

 

Levi felt a shiver run through him at Erwin’s words, knowing that he was pleasuring him at least in some way. He smirked, unlatching from the nipple he was teasing and started towards his crotch, very slowly licking down his abdomen, the lines from his physique.  _ God, this body… I know he can  _ **_really_ ** _ give it to me with this…  _ His eyes glowed with mischief as he grabbed Erwin’s length tightly at the base and stopped rubbing it.  _ What will you do?  _

 

Erwin groaned when Levi handled his length, letting out a long moan as Levi very slowly dragged his hand up his length, from root to tip. He looked down to him, his voice small as he started to quietly pant. “Levi… can I touch you?”  _ Please… I want to hold onto you… _

 

Levi’s gaze soon turned into a glare. “Fuck no… You’re not allowed to do any such thing…”  _ You’re not allowed to touch me at all… _ He bent down further, making sure that his hand was firmly wrapped around Erwin’s base to prevent him from cumming as he licked a broad stripe up the vein of his length. His eyes were trained on his face, looking for a reaction as he heard Erwin’s moans and pants.  _ He’s enjoying it, and I’ve barely started…  _

 

Erwin grunted as Levi licked up his length, shakily moaning as he started to trail his tongue all over his length. “Levi… o- **oh** ….” Erwin tried to keep his hips still, his heels digging into the mattress. He groaned as Levi’s lips sealed around his tip, softly sucking. “F-Feels good….”  _ More…. _

 

Levi looked at Erwin with fierce eyes.  _ Good….  _ He gave a harsh suck, his eyes closing as he heard a high pitched curse.  _ Oh good, he felt that…  _ Levi’s teeth were well away from Erwin’s length, slowly sinking down on him, and sucking gently the whole way down.  _ He should enjoy that…  _

 

Erwin was slowly becoming a mess, writhing weakly under him. “L-Levi… hah…. feels… nngh, good…” Erwin get his hands start to hover above his head, his legs wanting badly to rise up and wind around Levi, his hands wanting to tangle in that dark hair. He struggled to keep them in place, making the grass at the edges of the bed grow. He felt it wind, soft, around his ankles and wrists, keeping him down, leaving him to only worry about bucking up into his mouth.  _ Too good…. _

 

Levi smirked as he saw the vines wrap around Erwin’s extremities, slowly pulling off of him with a lewd pop. “What? You can’t control yourself?” He mumbled with a jerk of his hand on Erwin’s length.  _ I want you to be a mess… I’m sure I can do it with you. _

 

Erwin shook his head, gasping as Levi slowly stroked him. “If… if you'd rather have me… ngh… have my legs around your waist… a-and my hands in your hair… I'll let myself loose…”  _ I want to… fuck, let me…..   _ **_please_ ** _ ….. _

 

“You do that and we’d be having problems with keeping this just about you.” Levi murmured and he moved to kiss all over Erwin’s length.  _ I want you a mess, and if you start touching me it’s going to turn into another round for the both of us…  _

 

Erwin moaned quietly as Levi kissed all over his length, letting his bounds pull him taut. The cuffs at his legs kept them spread, helplessly rolling his hips up to Levi’s mouth barely half an inch, making a sound as Levi pulled back, mourning the loss. “Levi…  **please** …..” He felt Levi squeeze him tighter, looking down.  _...your hand must be getting tired…  _ He felt a braid of soft grass creep down behind his arm, behind his chest and over his hip, feeling it wrap around his base and tighten, Levi’s hand leaving him as he stuttered. “Th-There. Now you… can u-use both hands…”  _ Fuck…  _

 

Levi’s eyes widened as he looked at the grass wrapped around his length.  _ Well… I don’t need to hold onto him anymore… that’s good…  _ He shifted so that his knees were straddling Erwin’s chest and his ass was in front of Erwin. “Y-You can let go of your hands…”  _ You rimmed me the other day… It felt  _ **_really_ ** _ good… I want that again…  _

 

Erwin’s eyes lit up, blushing at Levi’s boldness. He let the grass holding his hands unravel, immediately going to hold Levi’s hips, bringing him down to practically sit on his face. He licked at his hole, easing his tongue inside, his hot muscle slowly thrusting inside him.  _ He must really like this…  _ He smirked a bit when Levi mewled, pushing his tongue deeper.  _ And if he keeps making those sounds, so do I.  _ “… what happened to ‘all about me’, hm?”  _ You changed your mind  _ **_very_ ** _ quickly... _

 

“Fuck off… Like you don’t like it Erwin.” Levi blushed as he felt Erwin’s tongue enter his quivering hole once again. “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you fuck me again…” He murmured before he shifted to swallow his whole length, his nose pressing against Erwin’s balls.  _ Fuck he’s huge, I’m surprised that I can take him all in at the same time.  _ He let out a low moan, which sent vibrations over Erwin’s length.  _ I think he’ll like this more. _

 

Erwin moaned quietly as Levi sucked him, making Levi whimper onto his length and make him choke on a groan. They stayed like that for a long while, Erwin eating Levi out like his last meal, leaving Levi to moan and drool onto his aching length, stopping only when he felt closer to cumming than ever. “L-Levi…. s-stop, please…” He felt him come off of him, the relief excruciating. “Fuck, I… I really want to cum…”  _ Can I?  _ Erwin’s hands ran over Levi’s ass, massaging his globes. “Please…?”  **_Please_ ** _ let me cum…. _

 

Levi shuddered as Erwin’s hands held onto his ass, rubbing the cheeks in small circles. “Y-Yeah, you can…”  _ Damn, I would’ve thought you’d be able to hold out a little longer.  _ He shifted off of Erwin, getting out of his hold and nestling between Erwin’s thighs. Levi covered the tip of Erwin’s length with his mouth, gently sucking and his hands going to fondle his length and his balls.  _ You’re gonna cum soon, and when that happens I think I’ll be able to let myself come down, and my hardon go away…  _

 

Erwin made a small face when Levi shifted away, though he went slack-jawed as Levi sealed his lips back over him, letting the grass fall from his length, unable to help from carding his hands through Levi’s noir hair. “O-O- **Oh** …  **Levi...** ” Erwin groaned with bliss as he came, struggling not to grip Levi too tightly while the man swallowed down every drop of his release. “Oh… oh, Levi….” Erwin relaxed into the bed, though he immediately shifted when Levi went to simply curl on top of him, shifting him up to kneel over his head, his length hanging over his lips. “Don't think you don't get to cum too…” Erwin let Levi spread his knees further, letting his length sink into his mouth and down his throat. Erwin sucked him, careful of his teeth, letting Levi roll his hips into him as he reached up, slowly easing two fingers into him.  _ I want you to feel good too... _

 

Levi let out a choked cry as he felt Erwin’s mouth on his length.  _ Oh my god… He’s not experienced, but he’s got the right idea at least.  _ His eyes widened and his body went rigid when Erwin’s fingers entered him. “Er-Erwin!” Levi shouted, his legs shaking from the pleasure that he was experiencing.  _ Oh my god… Holy fuck…  _ “S-Shit… Erwin.” He began to relax as he got used to the man’s fingers inside of him again. 

 

Erwin tried to make a sound, the small vibration from the attempt making Levi shudder. He moved his head with every roll of Levi’s hips, taking it as Levi pressed further down onto him, slowly prodding further inside his still-slick hole. He felt Levi jerk and flinch when he found his prostate, helping him relax into the firm touch, rubbing it in firm circles and feeling pride when Levi let out a long guttural moan.  _ He sounds so wonderful…. _

 

Levi shifted back on Erwin’s fingers, shuddering as he felt his coil tighten in his abdomen, his hands grabbing onto the furs under them. “F-Fuck…  **Erwin…** ” His voice was high, struggling to hold back from cumming.  _ I want to cum, but I don’t want to choke him.  _ He kept his hips in place, trying not to buck into Erwin’s mouth. 

 

Erwin held Levi’s hips with his other hand, slowly lifting his own head up when Levi’s hips stilled, not feeling him move.  _ I want you to cum…  _ “You're so tense, Levi…” Erwin pulled off of him, lapping at his tip before leaving his length alone, his hand slipping from his hole. He held onto his soft thighs, feeling his cock still slowly stand at attention when Levi gave him a wrecked look. “...is there any way I can… help you, with that?” Erwin let the bonds from his ankles fall away, rolling them over. He kissed up Levi’s stomach and chest, his length nudging his entrance again, sliding inside when Levi immediately clung to him.  **_Oh…._ ** “Levi… you're so tight…” Erwin slowly rocked his hips into him, clutching him to his chest.  _ So good…. _

 

“H-Ha… Fuck, Erwin… s-shit…”  _ I’m going to cum again soon… It feels too good to be true…  _ Levi shuddered as Erwin clung to him. “M-Make me cum…”  _ It won’t take that much.  _ His voice was desperate as he clawed at his shoulders, looking for something to cling to, latching onto the larger man.  _ I want to feel good again… You’re good at making me feel good.  _

 

Erwin’s eyes went darker at that, pushing Levi down with his weight, holding him tightly as he thrusted into his deeply, sucking a possessive mark on his pale neck.  _ Mine… all mine.  _ “Levi….” Erwin heard his cries go higher and higher, thrusting into him still and carrying him through his orgasm, pulling out when Levi fell slack against the bed, exhausted. Erwin went to clean Levi up, licking his chest from the white fluid, ignoring the ache between his legs.  _ I don't want to have to clean you out again… you're already so exhausted…  _

 

Levi’s eyes were blown wide with lust as his chest heaved from the pleasure of being completely spent. _Damn, he’s_ ** _hot…_** His eyes glanced towards Erwin’s hard length. _You’ve only cum twice, and you look like you’re ready again, but I’m too exhausted to do anything about that…_ “Jerk off…” His words were as harsh as his breathing as he shifted to cover himself with the furs to keep his glowing body warm. 

 

Erwin blinked at him in surprise, snapping out of it when Levi reached over and pushed him to sit back on his haunches, sitting with his knees spread wide as Levi looked at him with lust expectantly. He let his hand close over his length, swallowing down a sound as he slowly stroked himself.  _ Fuck…  _ “Levi….” Erwin met Levi’s gaze with his own shaded one, his strokes soon turning frantic, his other hand coming to tease his slit as he pumped his shaft.  _ I'm gonna cum….  _ He was silent as he came, his lips barely parted, not looking away from Levi as he did.  _ Fuck…  _ He looked to the sticky fluid in his hand, surprised when Levi sat up and gently pulled his hand over, watching him lick his every finger clean.  _ Shit… that's hot…  _ Erwin slumped next to Levi, curling around him under the furs, reheating them all for them. “That was amazing… all of it….”  _ I could get so used to this... _

 

Levi nodded tiredly. “Yeah, it felt really good…. You’re great in bed…” His words were mumbled as he snuggled closer to Erwin’s chest, enjoying that he could take the heat from the larger man to keep himself warm. 

 

Erwin chuckled faintly, letting leaves grow over the entrance of their shelter, blocking the breeze but letting them breathe. “I’d say the same thing about you….” Erwin tilted his head, gently nudging Levi with his nose, kissing him softly for a moment. They gazed tiredly at each other for a moment, Erwin letting his head drop when Levi’s thunked back onto his chest. Erwin grew the heat around them, feeling Levi relax more as he did so.  _ He likes the heat… good to know.  _ Erwin held Levi close, falling asleep after a short while.  _ I  _ **_really_ ** _ like this... _

  
Levi was out like a light when his head hit Erwin’s chest, instantly falling asleep. As the night grew on and the temperature got colder, Levi drew into Erwin’s warmth. He smiled as he nuzzled further into Erwin’s chest, stealing his warmth and huddling close to himself.  _ It’s warm… _


	8. Magic in the Woods

Erwin slept soundly until the middle of the night, waking up with chattering teeth. Levi was a furnace on his chest, though the fur around him was ice cold.  _ Shit…  _ Erwin made the shelter around them heat back up to it’s warm temperature, feeling Levi spread himself further out on his chest and nuzzle into him, feeling heat slowly drawing out of him as Levi sighed contentedly. … _? It's like he's just drinking up all the heat…. ….he uses fire magic… it makes sense that he'd actually do that…. unconsciously, probably….  _ Erwin rested a hand on Levi’s back, letting magic flow through him, hearing Levi groan in appreciation.  _ He's just eating it up... _

 

Levi shifted to spread himself out on Erwin’s body, a large grin on his face as he slept.  _ I’m warm…  _ His body continued to draw in all the energy Erwin gave him, which slowly made his body begin to glow as he heated up.  _ I like this…  _

 

Erwin held Levi closer as he slept, letting his head fall into the crook of his neck as he drifted again. When he woke up it was noticeably cooler, and the telltale grey of dawn was faintly lighting their shelter through the leaves. Erwin still had Levi cradled to his chest, heating him again and feeling him curl into him further. Erwin chuckled faintly, shifting to lay Levi onto the sheets himself, letting him curl into the hotter fur underneath them. He left their shelter to dress, stretching as he looked around, listening to the quiet.  _ It's very early…  _ Erwin left their shelter with a long spool of string from his bag, wandering a ways away from their shelter, across the river before setting a few snares, leaving sweet grasses and small vegetables growing under them before going back to their campsite. He sat for a while, not knowing what to grow. He looked to the ground, remembering a flower from the gardens at the school. He stared at the ground, remembering every detail of it he could. The memory flowed through him and a small sprout grew under his fingertips, coaxing it taller, the sweet smell of lavender filling the air. He killed time, growing random flowers and plants, anything he could think of, waiting for an hour.  _ I wonder if those snares caught anything yet?  _ He stood, heading back for them. He heard rabbits scatter in the underbrush, seeing an unlucky pair struggling in the air, suspended by a foot.  _ Oh my…  _ Erwin was quick about killing them, bringing them back to the shelter to skin them, setting their unblemished skins aside.  _ Rabbit fur sells well.  _ He cut the meat from the bones, making potatoes and carrots grow at his feet. He looked to the ground, focusing intently on it, finding it difficult as he searched.  _ There has to be some…. There always is…  _ Erwin sighed in relief when a chunk of iron, freshly pulled from it’s rock, slowly surfaced, molding it into a pot for water. It wasn't too much later that he was gently shaking Levi awake, a bowl of rabbit stew waiting for him. “Levi, wake up.” Erwin watched him try to curl further into the furs, shivering. He leaned down and softly kissed him, hearing him up as he did, sighing when Levi slowly kissed him back. He broke away and teasingly nipped his nose, smirking at him. “Breakfast.”  _ If you don't eat yours, I will.  _

 

Levi nodded and sat up, though he instantly regretted it as he shivered, his eyes widening as his nipples perked from the cold. He sighed quietly, looking away from Erwin as he covered himself. “Why the fuck does it have to be so  **cold** Shitwin?” Levi practically growled as he moved to look for his regular clothing, wanting to cover his body.  _ It’s cold as the fucking water in the river… I’m so used to the forge I think I might want to sleep on the embers tonight…  _ **_Shit_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin gave him a tired smile, helping him track down his clothes. “It's because of this revolutionary thing that we all experience every day. It's called ‘night.’” He laughed when Levi smacked him, letting him dress before pulling close again. Warmth flowed through his every extremity, and made Levi go from tense to putty in two seconds.  _ Better.  _ “I made rabbit stew for breakfast…” Erwin guided him back to the bed, handing him his bowl and spoon.  _ I hope you like it.  _

 

Levi thanked him quietly, taking the bowl and moving to sit on a stump near the low burning fire which still gave off a good amount of heat.  _ I'm fucking freezing.  _ “Aren’t you cold?” He asked before digging into the bowl like a starved animal.  _ Food doesn’t do much to heat me up anymore…  _

 

Erwin shrugged, shaking his head. “Not particularly… it's a bit cool because it's still early, but I'm otherwise fine. You eat up heat like a dying man, though.” Erwin looked him over, studying him. “You were literally absorbing heat last night; I woke up colder than ice. You were a  **furnace** on top of me. I think it's a residual effect of your magic.” Erwin shrugged lightly.  _ I think that's it... _

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Is that why I sleep better in the forge?”  _ I always felt better sleeping in the corner of the shop near the furnace, was it because I absorb the heat?  _ “What happens if I can’t absorb enough?” He was curious as he ate the rest of the stew and looked around for more.  _ Did you make more than that? I’m starved…  _

 

Erwin shrugged, smiling as Levi’s eyes lit up as he refilled his bowl. “Well, given how cold and lethargic you were yesterday when it rained… I’d say that it makes you very weak. It's a good thing you have me, then.” Erwin heated him again, warming the stump and the air around him, the stew in Levi’s hands much hotter. “Endless heat.”  _ I can handle that.  _

 

“At least you can do two things then Shitwin…” He mumbled and he ate the much warmer stew with vigor.  _ I swear to god if it rains again… I’m gonna be pissed…  _ “Does it rain where we’re going? It didn’t rain much where I’m from…”  _ We’re moreso a desert than anything…  _

 

“....it rains a lot in the Capital. Don't worry though, we’ll get you fitted for it.” Erwin held up his hands when Levi glared at him. “We’ll get you warmer clothes, I'll make sure you have a good room and that the fire pit in your room never goes out. And if anything else, I can certainly help keep you warm.” Erwin winked, smirking as Levi blushed.  _ Of course... _

 

“Fuck off, asshole.” Levi raised the middle finger at Erwin, a smirk in his eyes as he raised the bowl to his lips to drink the rest of the stew.  _ Fuck it’s good… That should keep me warm at least a little…  _ “So what are you teaching me today?” Levi set the bowl aside, moving to go and lay in the warm furs again.  _ All the warmth… I need it all…  _

 

Erwin smiled, setting his own empty bowl aside, going to lay next to Levi. “Well, I've been thinking… let's see if you can try warming something up.” Erwin grew a plain wooden cup, blowing on it and setting the soon freezing cup on the edge of the bed, letting Levi touch it, watching him recoil at the cold. “Warm it. Touch it or hover your hand over it, and imagine that the power you have is a real and tangible thing, a liquid flowing through a second set of veins. Imagine it pouring into the cup, heating it and making it do what you want.”  _ You can do this.  _

 

Levi looked at Erwin like he was insane before he put his hand near the cold cup. He thought about what Erwin had said, imagining the heat flowing through him like through veins. His eyes widened in shock when his palm began to flame, surprise over taking him.  _ Fuck! That wasn’t supposed to happen!  _ He shook his hand, trying to extinguish himself and looking lost when he couldn’t put it out by shaking his hand. “Erwin….” Levi’s voice was slightly high as he looked at the fire from his palm, the bright white flames protruding from him. 

 

Erwin remained calm, looking to Levi and resting a hand on his shoulder, a steady presence. “It's okay. Here, focus on your hand. Focus, and watch the flame die down.” He watched the flame flicker before slowly shrinking, smiling faintly. “Very good…” Erwin smiled as it went out, moving his hand to take Levi’s, hovering it over the cold cup. “Just think, Levi. You have an extraordinary power within you. Take as long as you want, but look inside of you for a power like that. Feel for what that energy is like. And when you know where you feel it the most, imagine it moving down your arm and into your hand, slowly filling the cup and warming it. Think about what you want to happen, and it will.”  _ It will do that.  _

 

Levi looked at Erwin as he spoke, a soft sigh leaving him as he closed his eyes nodding.  _ Alright, I can do that… I think… I should be able to. _ He opened his eyes, focusing on the pool of warmth in his gut, slowly rising across his chest and causing his body to glow along his veins. His veins almost seemed to bulge with the added power and the light blue glow intensified the illusion. He watched as heat waves poured off of his hand and surrounded their area with a dry heat which easily overtook Erwin’s magic and started to dry out their area.  _ It’s  _ **_warm_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin looked stunned, shaking Levi when he felt the air around them dry out too much and the furs under them nearly catch fire. “Levi, stop, that's too much!” Erwin made an icy wind blow through their shelter, cooling the furs and the air immediately, moisture returning to the space. He reached over to heat Levi up again when he violently shuddered, giving him a small smile. “Levi, that was a  **lot** of power. You were about to set everything in here on fire- and it's good to know you can tap into that kind of energy. But please, instead of a river of energy…” Erwin lifted Levi’s hand back over the cup. “...a trickle will do. Focus on just the cup for now, not the amount of power you have to use.”  _ Smaller... _

 

Levi looked around in confusion, shivering as Erwin warmed him up. “But… I was just… I was doing what you told me… I wasn’t… I wasn’t trying to use all my power….”  _ I’m confused…  _

 

Erwin smiled faintly, nodding understandingly, shifting closer and heating him through to the bones. “I know… but if you weren’t even trying… you have a lot more power at your disposal than you realize. I don't want to make you use it all and wear yourself out… here, let's go outside for this.” Erwin brought Levi outside with him, out a ways until they were at the river, a small clearing around them. “Alright. Now. I want you to do what you did yesterday- focus on your hand and watch a flame bloom.”  _ Try it again.  _

 

Levi looked at his hand, watching the glowing energy running through his veins, and down to his palm. The flame was large a bright blue signalling his power he held, much stronger than Kenny’s. His eyes blazed as he looked at the flame in his palm, intrigued.  _ It’s so  _ **_large_ ** _ …. And it’s so  _ **_easy_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin smiled, stepping back as Levi watched the flame with interest. “ **Very** good. Now, this may sound odd, but I want you to imagine that flame as a tangible thing. An object, yours to manipulate. I want you to imagine curling it into a ball, holding it still in your hands.” His eyes flickered as he watched Levi slowly do just that, the sphere of blue flame steady in his hands. Erwin looked over to a tree trunk, his eyes narrowing and watching bark strip from it, softly falling to the ground and leaving a pale X on the dark trunk. “I want you to throw it at that tree, at the mark. Aim, and throw  **hard.”** _ You can do this.  _

 

Levi looked towards the ‘X’ in the tree bark. “Do you want me to destroy it?” His words were full of confusion as he looked to the tree.  _ I thought you wanted me to learn how to control it… Not fucking destroy things with it…  _

 

Erwin nodded. “Yes. While it may seem against the point, offensive magic does not have to be reckless. It's still about controlled destruction- and control is the point of these exercises. If you can control the way you use your abilities, you’ll find that they'll have a  **much** stronger effect.” Erwin smirked. “Do it.”  _ Throw it. I want to see this.  _

 

Levi shifted his grasp on the ball of flames as he focused on it.  _ This seems easier than it should… So I’m not supposed to be thinking about throwing it really hard, yet here you are telling me to destroy a fucking tree…  _ “Here goes nothing…” He mumbled under his breath, pushing the ball away from his chest and towards the tree, and time seemed to slow down. The blue orb flew across the river and right through the mark on the tree, leaving a completely seared hole in the middle of the trunk and the flames crashed through another tree before finally exploding into flames and beginning to engulf a large section of the forest.  _ Oh shit… shit shit  _ **_shit_ ** _! _

 

Erwin looked stunned as it passed through the trees, immediately running for the fire. “Shit!” He ran to the edge of the water, looking up at the fire and reaching down towards the water. Streams of it picked up, having to block everything else out as a sheet of water rose up, suddenly flying towards the flames, swirling around them and through the trees, more and more water adding to the forced rainstorm. Erwin let the water fall to the ground when he was sure nothing would catch fire anymore, turning back to Levi, needing a moment before he spoke. “....good aim.”  _ ….well  _ **_shit_ ** _.  _

 

Levi looked at the utter carnage that he’d created, shaking his head slightly as he took fearful steps away from Erwin. _What the fuck did I just do… I-I… I could’ve killed us both… I really could have… Oh_ ** _fuck…_** He struggled with the lump in his throat, not wanting to really look at the damage as he looked to his still glowing hands, shaking with fear. _What is this? This is power? This is_ ** _terrifying_** _._

 

Erwin saw the terrified look in his eyes, taking steps towards Levi. “Levi, hey, it's alright. ...hey.” Erwin held up his hands when Levi took a scared step back, still coming over to him. He gently pulled Levi into his chest, letting his magic flow through him, the familiarity of the presence making Levi relax. “It's alright; you did a great job. You’ve got an amazing amount of raw power. It's something to envy.” Erwin rubbed his back, feeling Levi grip his cloak tightly after a minute. “Just relax. We’re both fine.”  _ It's alright.  _

 

Levi closed his eyes, shaking his head. “D-Don’t make me do that again… That-That was terrifying… I never want to have to use my power like that again.” Levi closed his eyes, trying not to picture the ash that was just across the river and all around where the fireball had finally exploded. “This… This is what my father was like?”  _ How could he ever be King? I can understand that some people are amazed by fire… but this is just… Oh my god, I’m scared I’m going to hurt someone… Is that how we came to power? Through fear?  _

 

Erwin shook his head, gently carding a hand through Levi’s hair. “Your father had power, yes. He was the stronger of the two- Kenny had power, but nowhere near Rivaille’s level of power. But that power wasn't what made everyone listen to him. He barely ever used his gift- everyone loved him because he was a kind ruler. He was compassionate. ….you don't have to do anything like that again if you don't want to.”  Erwin held him close. “That's okay. There are other things to learn that won't destroy.”  _ It's okay.  _

 

Levi looked at Erwin with wide eyes. “I don’t want to rule with fear…”  _ I’m not even sure if I want to rule at all…  _ He looked down at his hands which still held their flow of power which followed his veins, leaving a soft glow on his skin.  _ It’s too obvious… too obvious that this is gonna cause people to look at me.  _ “It… It won’t go away…” 

 

Erwin held Levi close, his voice quiet. “You won't have to. You can be a powerful and good and fair ruler all at the same time. Your father managed it, you'd be able to do the same.” Erwin pulled away a bit when Levi clutched at his own arms, seeing the glow in his veins. “That's rather common in the royal family…” Erwin rested a hand on his arm, his eyes gentle. “It just means that you’re very strong, and that power is more yours to command than it was before. You'll have to wear long-sleeves garments to hide them, but that's it. It's fine, there's nothing wrong with that.”  _ It happens.  _

 

Levi looked at his arms with confusion. “So what does it mean? That I can just use it whenever?” He traced his finger along the glowing vein, a wary look in his eyes.  _ I’m not sure I like this… It makes it easier for my head to be put on a spike…  _

 

Erwin slowly nodded. “Well, you always could use your powers… but the power you didn't know you had… you can be conscious about using it. It's waiting for your beck and call, and when it's summoned, it will be there in a split second. ...I know it makes things harder. But it means you're all the more able to  **really** use your powers.”  _ It's an impressive thing, to be as strong as you are.  _

 

“I don’t want this Erwin… Will this fuck up being with the shadows? Will I not be able to blend in?”  _ Fuck, the Shadows are my one security.  _ His voice wavered as he spoke, his hands shaking a bit as he looked down at them in horror.  _ What monster am I? _

 

Erwin looked worried when Levi started to shake, taking his hands in his own solid ones, looking to him, his voice quiet and firm. “Levi, this isn't the end of everything. You'll still be able to blend in, surely. You’d want to wear long sleeves, but that's the only real change. It's a glow, but given a single layer of clothing…” Erwin tugged part of his thin tunic over Levi’s arm, showing him how one layer made the glow all but disappear. “...it's as if it wasn't there. You'll be able to use the shadows still, of course. You'll have your places to hide.” Erwin slowly pulled Levi back into his chest, feeling Levi begin to shake like a leaf, able to feel the barely contained fear in him.  _ This isn't right… you're terrified…  _ “....we don't have to go to the capital. I could stay with you here, help you learn to grow food and help you get set up somewhere you like… ...you don't have to go to the city.”  _ I can't make you.  _

 

Levi looked at Erwin, swallowing hard. “But you need to go back… I’m dead either way… Someone will find out, Kenny will find me…” Levi looked absolutely horrified as he pulled his arms away from Erwin’s.  _ He’s gonna leave me… He’s not gonna stay, he’s got a life to go back to… and probably a wife… and  _ **_kids…_ ** _ What am I  _ **_doing_ ** _ with him?  _

 

Erwin shook his head, taking a small step forward when Levi pulled away from him, his hand cupping Levi’s cheek, letting a calming magic flow through him, making him slowly relax into his hold. “Levi…” Erwin held him, his hand brushing over his back. “If it's done right, nobody will find you. You're not dead either way, I know it. You'll live, you'll prosper and be happy. You can do that.” Erwin looked around then a bit, at the shelter stretching far over their heads yards away. “I can help you grow a home, get you set up… you can live a quiet life if you wanted to.”  _ You could do that.  _

 

_ But I can’t do it with you….  _ “You’ll leave me here to fend for myself… for all I fucking know you’ll send my Uncle’s men after me for my fucking head.” Levi spat out at Erwin as he ripped himself away from the taller man, instantly turning to his shadows, and finding himself at the camp and near his horse. He cursed as it spooked from his sudden appearance, moving to try and get it to calm down.  _ I need to get out of here… I need to get away from him.  _

 

Erwin was about to protest, finding himself with Levi gone from his arms.  _ Shit…  _ “Levi?” Erwin turned to look for him, hearing Akuma spook in their camp.  _ Oh my.  _ Erwin ran back, closing the door behind him and reaching out, calming Akuma with a steady trickle of magic.  _ It's okay.  _ Erwin went and caught Levi before he could slip away again, holding him to his chest. “Why the hells would I do that…? I'm not going anywhere. I can start teaching you now, you can learn how to grow things by the end of the day. I can grow a home for you on the ground or up in the trees, I'll fill it with furniture and anything you need or want, I'll make you a garden just for tea, anything. ….but I'm not so sure I want to just leave you here.” He felt Levi hesitating in his arms, bringing him over to the edge of their shelter, sitting with him on the wood ledge. “Levi, I don't know what it is that you want to do… but I really think that you should come with me to the school. If you don't want to do that, at least let me help you start a shop there, and I'll teach you here how to grow things for tea. If that's not what you want to do, I’ll help with that in whatever way I can. But you deserve more than complete isolation. Anyone would go insane out here alone. You could have a happy life in the city, whether or not that life ends up with me in it or not. We can figure this out, Levi.”  _ It's doable… just say the word and I'll help you.  _

 

Levi looked at him with hurt eyes. “You need to go back don’t you? You can’t stay here with me…. Out here I can’t hurt anyone… And I can live in peace, without intruders….” He muttered quietly, turning his head away from Erwin.  _ Shit… I got attached, I need to break away from him, because he can’t stay with me… What was I  _ **_thinking_ ** _?  _

 

Erwin quietly sighed, his voice quiet. “I love teaching, yes… and they're expecting me back in about two months. I was cutting it short, bringing you with me. ….what if, for a month, we stay here and I'll train you.” Erwin turned Levi to look at him, not speaking until he did. “For an entire month, I'll teach you everything I can about controlling and using your powers, and about the other things you can and should know how to manipulate. It'll be a lot of work, but if you're willing to do it all, you’ll find it’ll be much easier to live in the city without anyone ever knowing who you are. You'd be free to practice magic, but you'd have to keep your fire magic to yourself. If you learn another kind well, we can say that's the kind you were born knowing. It’ll be okay- you'll blend into the crowds easily if you really try over the next few weeks. ...what do you say?”  _ Let me help you.  _

 

“What if after a month I still don’t want to leave?” Levi pressed, looking away from Erwin again.  _ You’re going to leave me, I need to prepare for that… I got attached so fucking quickly, what the fuck is wrong with me?  _ Levi shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands, slipping off the wood and beginning to pace around the entire camp. 

 

“Then you don't have to.” Erwin watched him pacing, still sitting on the edge of the wood, wanting to remain an anchor for him. “You don't have to live in the city after this… if you want to live out here after all that, you can. I can teach you to set up snares and catch smaller animals, but you'd still have to hunt for larger ones. You could have your own garden for growing any kind of food you could want or need, as much space inside as you want… I'm not terribly good at it, but I can help you summon up more metal from the ground because iron is rather common…. I'll show you what I can and fill in the blanks. And I'll make sure you can grow cotton and have the right machine to spin your own threads… you'll need something to tie your teas with.” Erwin smiled faintly. “We could make this work.”

 

Levi stopped pacing his shoulders slumping as he looked down at his hands.  _ But it still means you’re leaving me… _ Levi struggled to swallow the lump in his throat before schooling his face into indifference, emotions no longer present. “Alright, a month…” 

 

Erwin smiled to him, standing and giving him a gentle hug, his voice soft. “A month.”  _ Then we’ll see where this all goes.  _

 

The two of them practiced all day, Erwin trying to get Levi to use his fire magic on a much smaller scale instead of burning down entire swaths of land around them every time he tried to heat a small pitcher of water. He had it relatively down when they went to sleep again, Erwin sighing quietly when Levi turned his back to him and slept apart from him, though he didn't push it.  _ I understand…  _ Erwin got up early the next day, his heart aching a bit when he found Levi curled into his side again in his sleep. He slid out from under him without waking him, warming their bed before leaving. He decided that their camp was not good enough for an entire month. He let the fencing around their camp grow back into the trees, making a much larger one encircle their camp, overlapping part of the river as well so they wouldn't have to leave for water. Erwin woke Levi up after that for breakfast, stripping the bed as he ate. Erwin obliged when Levi said he wanted their home to be up in the sky, taking his time to sculpt out rooms for them, connecting them with wooden bridges, the living trees all becoming part of each other. He finished a few rooms before he was exhausted, struggling to make them a bed and a ladder up before collapsing. It was like that for another two days, with Erwin setting up their home and summoning stone for a fire pit in the house, making sure nothing would catch fire because of it. If he couldn't grow anything more, he’d settle for cooking, drying spices, filling jars with sugar and cocoa powder until Levi made him go to bed. Time passed faster when they started the actual training, fascination the only emotion Levi ever showed. Erwin ached when everything else between them stopped, trying to focus on Levi learning how to grow plants, how to manipulate wood and make water flow where he wanted. He helped him carve out stone and teach his skin to heal when his hand was cut on a blade or a jagged rock. He did well under Erwin’s careful instruction, but it still pained him to see his expression void of emotion when he turned to look at him, stealing his warmth in a different way. The days moved too fast until it was the day before he was scheduled to leave, Levi having spoken nothing to him at all that day. Erwin had slipped away from him after their last lesson, to a small room just above the kitchen, moving things around, bringing them down.  _ I've barely had enough time to make all these… I hope he likes them.  _ Erwin set the gifts around the house, setting about cooking dinner for the two of them. He was very careful to get everything just right, setting their plates on the table before descending to the ground where Levi sat watching a patch of grain grow, a stone mill for flour just a few feet away. He came up to him quietly, smiling faintly. “Levi? Dinner’s ready.”  _ You'll like everything, I hope… _

 

Levi glanced up, looking at Erwin and nodding. He pulled his hand back, the grain no longer growing because of his touch. Levi stood, dusting himself off before he followed Erwin up the ladder. “What did you make for dinner?” Levi’s voice was still emotionless as he pulled himself up to his home that he’d stay in.  _ You’ll be leaving tomorrow morning or tonight, I’m not sure when but you’re  _ **_leaving_ ** _ me…  _

 

Erwin led him up, opening the door to the kitchen for him when he followed. He smiled when Levi paused in the doorway, his hand moving to his side, gently ushering him in. “Venison loin, roasted vegetables, and of course…” His eyes landed on the fine glass teapot on the table, filled with hot water, the small carved rose box sitting next to it, filled with blooming tea. Their food was set hot onto painted bone china plates, Levi’s teacup ornately carved wood, gold leaf glittering in some places in the design. His own cup mirrored his, though it was set with silver. Even their forks and knives were delicately decorated with deer antler. “...plenty of tea. I do hope you like it…” Erwin’s voice was soft next to Levi’s ear, a small vase a bit to the side on the table letting a tiny bush of roses grow, their blooms blood red and as small as the nail on their thumbs, even tinier white blooms peppering the arrangement.  _ I hope it's not too much all at once... _

 

Levi looked around the set up in awe. “Did you…. Did you do all this?”  _ It looks beautiful…. Fuck why did you  _ **_do_ ** _ this?  _ He looked further around, eyeing the new cabinets and the mirror in the corner. “W-Why?” His voice was a bit shaky as he tried not to cry.  _ Fuck… He’s  _ **_leaving_ ** _ me…  _

 

Erwin saw his eyes glisten with I shed tears, gently pulling him close. “Because I feel awful about leaving you out here… and while you're here, you deserve to have nice things. ...I really care for you, Levi. I know I have to leave… but that doesn't mean I don't want to stay.” Erwin gently cupped his cheeks, leaning down and barely brushing their lips, gently wiping away his tears with a soft cloth from his pocket. “Let’s just enjoy dinner, okay? I want you to spend the last night I'm here happy, and not hating me or our situation for making me leave. ….I know that whether or not you want to ever see me again after today, I'll come back and visit at least. ...and I wouldn't mind staying with you.” He murmured quietly as Levi shook in his arms, wiping at his tears as he held him close. “Here, let’s sit down, okay? You'll feel better with some tea, and we can talk over dinner, okay?” Erwin gently guided Levi to the table and sat him down, leaving him with the cloth in his hand as he sat opposite him, gently nudging the box of tea towards him. “Pick one, Levi.”  _ Please… you don't have to be so scared that you're never going to see me again… and you don't have to be so scared of how attached we ended up to each other... _

 

Levi held the cloth tightly in his hand, struggling to swallow the dry lump in his throat.  _ I don’t want you to leave… But… It’s going to happen isn’t it?  _ He shakily opened the box of tea, looking at the various bunches of blooming tea, a soft smile on his face. “You shouldn’t have…”  _ I’ll just want you to stay more.  _ His eyes were full of conflict as he glanced up at Erwin as he sat across from him.  _ I… I’ve been trying to prepare myself for the last month, yet it’s gotten me nowhere…  _

 

Erwin smiled faintly to him, watching him carefully pick one and drop in into the teapot, the box still full of many kinds of blooming tea. “I wanted to. There are  many more in the cabinets… I refilled all the jars of different kinds.”  _ All the different ones you made over the past month… I couldn't just let only three or four of them sit in those big jars…  _ He looked over to the thicker glass jars on the counter, nodding over to them. “And there are plenty of ingredients for you to make more.”  _ I made absolutely sure the tea leaves were perfect…  _ “And I grew plenty of spices for you… there are a few new ones that I tried to remember, like basil… I managed to make some grow, the pots outside have all kinds, and some new flowers I thought you'd like…” Erwin trailed off when he heard a quiet sound, seeing Levi struggling not to cry across from him, seeing him trying hard to keep himself composed. “...Levi…” Erwin reached across the table, gently resting his hand over Levi’s, glad he didn't pull away.  _ I'm sorry…  _

 

Levi looked absolutely broken.  _ Fuck…  _ “W-When are you leaving?” He asked, moving his hand away from Erwin’s only so that he could wipe away his tears as he struggled to calm himself down.  _ I don’t want you to leave… I’ve gotten so  _ **_attached_ ** _ …  _

 

“Tomorrow…” Erwin took his hand back when Levi reached for him again, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We still have tonight and the morning. It's okay. ...I know that I'll be gone for two months at the very least, but I'll come back for you if you really don't want to come with me. ...but I do have to go back. I have students and a home in the city… a home that I'd like to share with you if you want. But it's all up to you…. and you can still change your mind. I don't give a damn if we leave all of this behind tomorrow and don't come back because you want to come with me. It's all up to you. ...but I do have to go back.” Erwin ran his thumb over his knuckles, watching him with soft eyes.  _ I can't get around it… my students are expecting me back… and I can't leave my home or my bank accounts abandoned… it's too valuable to just leave.  _

 

Levi shook his head. “I don’t want to go… I don’t want to even risk hurting someone.” Levi said flatly, letting Erwin rub his thumb on his knuckles. 

 

Erwin nodded, lifting Levi’s hand and kissing his knuckles, smiling when Levi faintly blushed. “...okay. What about this…. there's a lot of open space just an hour or two outside of the city, a lot of it farmland or just land for sale. If you want, I could get us a plot out there, help you grow your own forest, rebuild there… you'd be away from everyone, you wouldn't be risking your neck, and I’d still be relatively close by during the day. I wouldn't mind giving up the small home I have; there isn't enough room for two in it, anyway. ….I'd like to keep you, Levi.” Erwin looked him in the eyes, serious.  _ I don't want to leave you for good... _

 

Levi looked at Erwin and nodded. “I-I think I’d like that… But I don’t want to go to the city…. Can you come back for me?”  _ I want to be able to be able to stay hidden… if you got everything settled and then came and got me… It would be easier to keep myself hidden…  _

 

Erwin nodded, giving him a wide smile, his eyes flickering with light. “That sounds wonderful to me… It’ll be maybe a bit more than two months before I can come back and get you. I have to rearrange schedules so my students still are taught under the other maesters for a while longer, I need to buy a plot of land and start growing the trees and a nice new treehouse for you… I can get you something much better to spin cotton, a proper crystal pot, even more flowers and spices and better furniture…” He watched Levi shake a bit as a new fit came over him, his voice soft as Levi struggled not to cry. “Levi, I'll make sure that you have everything.”  _ You can have everything that I can give you…. _

 

Levi shook his head as Erwin held his hand. “I don’t need all that, I just want to be able to make my tea… And for you to be there…”  _ I’m so fucking attached, I don’t want you to leave…  _

 

“I know you don't need everything, but I want to give you everything that I can. I want you to be happy. You'll have more than enough of everything to make as much tea as you want, and you'll have me in the sheets with you, don't worry.” Erwin gave him a faint smile, chuckling when Levi blushed. “Come on, let’s eat before it all gets cold.” Erwin helped Levi calm down and eat, both of them rather quiet as they ate, the air thick as their plates steadily cleared and their cups emptied of tea. Erwin was the first to eat the last morsel from his plate, seeing Levi staring down at his still, nudging things around on it without actually eating, too nervous to look up. Erwin broke the tension and stood, going around to Levi’s side, watching him set down his fork when his hand rested on his shoulder. It was too easy to lift his chin up to look at him, guiding him out of his chair to press to his front, arms winding around his shoulders. Erwin just held him there for a long moment, resting their foreheads together, silent for a long moment.  _ I still have you… even if it's just tonight for a long while, I still have you.  _

 

Levi looked at Erwin as he stood over him, leaning into his touch and closing his eyes as they kept their foreheads against each other.  _ Fuck, I’m gonna miss not having him around…  _ “Erwin….” Levi trailed off as his words died in his throat.  _ I… I can’t say it, it’ll make me look weak…  _ He simply shook his head and leaned up to kiss Erwin on the lips again, pulling him down so he didn’t have to stretch too far. 

 

Erwin was about to speak when Levi kissed him, leaning down for him, though soon he reached down and picked him up, feeling legs curl around his waist as he gripped his ass, slowly sliding his tongue into his mouth. Erwin easily carried him to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed below him. Erwin leaned down and pressed his body into Levi’s lean one, wanting to touch him everywhere.  _ It's been an entire month and you've barely ever looked at me… I missed this…  _

 

Levi let out a loud groan as Erwin grabbed at his ass as he was held, his arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. He had to break away from Erwin as he took in a harsh breath, his eyes wide with lust and want.  _ Fuck… He hasn’t touched me like this in so long…  _ “I missed you…” His words were a breathless whisper as he ran his fingers through Erwin’s blonde hair.  _ I want you…  _

 

Erwin moved to kiss down his jaw, slowly sucking at his neck. “I missed this… I missed having you in my arms… you were so close and I couldn't touch you…” Erwin let his hands hold Levi’s sides gently. “I'll just have to make up for all that lost time…”  _ I don't mind not sleeping... _

 

Levi chuckled softly, his hands moving to cup Erwin’s cheeks as he spoke. “I haven’t kissed you in a month.” He murmured, looking between Erwin’s eyes, letting him figure out the hint.  _ I wonder what you’ll do to me… I wouldn’t mind falling asleep in your arms… I just hope I can wake up with them around me. _

 

Erwin smiled faintly, leaning up to kiss Levi again, settling in comfortably on top of him, cupping Levi’s jaw delicately and letting their tongues slip against each other. They both laid there making out for a long time before Erwin decided to put his tongue to better use, kissing down Levi’s neck and sucking at the soft flesh,  his hands splayed over his chest.  _ He's all mine…  _

 

Levi let out a high pitched gasp as he moved his head over to the side and let Erwin attack his neck. “Ngh… Fuck…  **Erwin** …” Levi moaned out his name, his fingers already moving towards the hem of Erwin’s clothes, wanting them off.  _ I want them off… I wanna see you, and  _ **_feel_ ** _ you…  _

 

Erwin slowly lapped at his skin, chuckling when Levi tugged at his tunic. He pulled back, straddling Levi’s hips as he sat back on his haunches, giving Levi a show of him slowly pulling his tunic off, smirking at the look Levi was giving him. He dropped it aside uncaring, going to pull Levi’s off, his hands immediately going to explore the porcelain skin he hadn't been allowed to for a month, his lips quickly finding skin.  _ Mine…  _

 

Levi’s back arched almost immediately, a loud cry escaping his lips as his eyes widened.  _ Fuck he found a sensitive spot first… Of course he did!  _ “Er-Erwin…” Levi stuttered, unsure of their situation as it started to sink in.  _ Is he…. Is he being gentle?  _

 

Erwin’s lips moved all over his skin, nipping at the sensitive spots he found on his chest, laving at his pink buds. He chuckled when Levi gripped his hair, one hand going to gently cup his growing bulge. “You're already so excited… hm…” Erwin kissed at his perky bud. “Maybe I just won’t stop when you get so close to cumming because of this…” He smiled when Levi let out a choked sound, looking up at him. “And to think… We’ve got all night to do  **everything** …”  _ I'll take  _ **_very_ ** _ good care of you... _

 

Levi’s hands gripped on the sheets below him as he propped himself up a bit. His breathing was already harsh as his length struggled against his pants. “Er-Erwin… S-Stop…”  _ I don’t want to cum in my pants… I really don’t want to get them messier than they already are…  _

 

Erwin let his lips leave his chest, though his hand still cupped him, understanding when Levi desperately whimpered and slowly rolled his hips into his hand. Erwin moved, slipping Levi out of his boots and socks, dragging his pants over his hips and discarding those as well. He looked over Levi as he lay aching and bare, going back in to lap at his chest, gently handling his hard length and his balls.  _ You sound wonderful... _

 

Levi sighed in relief when his pants were thrown away, shifting to spread his legs wider for Erwin. He let out a loud whimper as his length was grabbed and tugged gently, a steady rhythm forming which made his toes curl. He continued to moan and mewl, his chest starting to glow brightly already, now that Erwin was really playing with him.  _ Fuck, his hands feel good… But I want  _ **_all_ ** _ of him…  _

 

Erwin sucked mark after mark onto his skin, his own chest glowing with pride as Levi spread his legs further for him. He gently nipped at his skin, looking up to Levi when he whined loudly. “...how many rounds do you think you’ll last…?”  _ Do I need to cut to the chase… or can I take this slow enough to last? _

 

Levi flushed completely as Erwin looked at him, his blush running down to his neck.  _ Rounds? He’s already thinking about rounds?  _ “M-Maybe t-three?”  _ I think I can do that much…  _ He shuddered as Erwin’s fingers teased his sensitive head.  _ Shit he’s really trying for it.  _ Levi curled his toes, trying to stave off his impending climax.  _ I don’t wanna release this early…  _

 

Erwin nodded, his lips leaving him, his hands loosening their hold. He felt a bit of a vine crawl over the sheets, letting it wind around Levi’s base, squeezing him firmly as he let go of him. Erwin kissed back up to his neck, holding onto him as he went to kiss him, letting Levi come down a bit before he worked him back up again.  _ I want you to last…  _

 

Levi already looked like a mess under Erwin, his lips swollen, his eyes blown with want and lust, his neck littered with hickeys and bites, his chest having the same treatment, along with two perk nipples, a furious blush running from his cheeks down to his collarbone and his length leaking copious amounts of precum.  _ Fuck… _ Levi could feel his coil beginning to tighten once again. “Erwin…” He moaned out the man's name as his hand grabbed at his hair, pulling it to get him off of his sensitive neck.  _ You keep playing with my length and I’ll cum from it…  _

 

Erwin finally relented, his arms bracing on either side of Levi’s head as he went to kiss him, the both of them managing not to move their hips and grind against the other, as tempting as it was. Erwin shoved his tongue down Levi’s throat and swallowed every moan Levi let loose, letting him come down from his high. He broke their kiss when he was sure Levi wasn't two seconds away from cumming, kissing down his chest before mouthing wetly at his base, going to lick over the head of his length, slowly taking him into his mouth, bobbing his head.  _ I want to hear  _ **_everything_ ** _... _

 

Levi’s back arched instantly as he felt Erwin’s lips around his length.  _ Oh my god… His  _ **_mouth…_ ** He let out a high pitched keen, his mouth wide open as he shifted.  _ Fuck it feels…. I still have the grass around my base… He’s not gonna let me cum?  _ “Erwin…. I w-wanna cum…” He whimpered quietly and looked at him with wanting eyes.  _ You’ve already teased me twice…. I wanna cum..  _

 

Erwin gazed up at him, the ring around his cock loosening as he spoke, his hands still running over his hips. Erwin went as far as he could, letting Levi buck into his mouth. He listened to his high-pitched cries, feeling him go rigid as he came in his mouth, swallowing what he could, lapping up the rest that escaped him, gently cleaning him. He let warm hands wander him, a half dozen more joining them as he leaned up to kiss Levi, slowly easing him onto his knees.  _ I'm nowhere near done with you yet... _

 

Levi’s whole body let out a soft glow as his chest heaved. He languidly kissed Erwin back, his hair already becoming damp from sweat, the room heating up right along with them.  _ Fuck… That felt really good, what’s he doing with me now?  _ He let Erwin shift him onto his knees, confused as he felt hands all over him before remembering Erwin could pull him with the ghost hands.  _ Shit, what’s he gonna do now?  _

 

Erwin let his hands rest on Levi’s hips, tugging him closer in a show of strength, tenderly holding him as he leaned down, letting his tongue run over his pucker.  _ You absolutely  _ **_loved_ ** _ this…  _ Levi’s shudder gave him the courage to continue, starting to ease his tongue into him.  _ I love all the sounds you make when I do this…  _ He let his ghost hands wander Levi's body, one cupping his cheek, another tracing a hickey on his neck. Two more teased his nipples, and the last two gently stroked up and down the insides of his shaking thighs.  _ Just relax... _

 

Levi let out a loud gasp as Erwin’s tongue touched his entrance, feeling the hands all over his body, moving his thighs slightly further apart. The movement left his back arched, with his ass in the air and his chest almost laying on the furs below him.  _ Fuck… All these hands…  _ He continued to let moan after moan erupt from his throat, loudly, letting them fill the whole room as he became putty in Erwin’s hands. 

 

Erwin handled him without mercy, massaging his ass and letting fingers swipe over his pink nipples, finding and teasing every last sensitive spot they could find. Erwin slowly pressed his tongue in further. He slowly thrusted his muscle in and out of him, feeling him stretch around his slickness. “You sound so wonderful…” Erwin laved at his hole, his voice heady with want. “So good for me….”  _ Just perfect…. _

 

Levi could feel his whole body quivering with need, and the words that reached his ears sent shivers down his spine from the praise.  _ Fuck… He knows where every spot is…  _ He could feel his length coming back to life with the soft touches all over his body, precum already starting to dribble out of him in a slow stream.  **_Fuck_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin reached around him, slowly fondling him as he ate him out, feeling him shudder in his hands. He worked Levi into putty, lapping at his hole as he shook. “It's okay… you don't have to try to stop yourself….” Erwin dragged it out, not stopping when Levi shook violently, slowly stroking him still as he felt him tense up and cum in his hand, his tongue still in his even tighter hole.  _ Beautiful…  _

 

Levi’s breathing was heavy, and his legs shaking from keeping himself up in the position he was. “Erwin…. I-I want it…”  _ I want you, I haven’t had you inside in a long time… Fuck, I’ll probably be tight…  _ He shifted forward, laying his head down on the furs, his whole face red and his body glowing and letting out a soft light around the room.  _ I… I want  _ **_you_ ** _ …  _

 

Erwin nodded, slipping from him and kissing up his spine, gently turning Levi over. He looked over him, looking over his flushed face and slowly hardening length, back up over his glowing chest and into the eyes full of want.  _ Fuck…  _ Erwin shifted back a bit, lifting up Levi’s left leg, looking down the long, graceful limb, gently pecking the inside of the heel. He murmured against his skin as he slowly trailed his lips down the limb, his eyes dark. “Beautiful…” Erwin kissed down to his knee, stopping when his lips brushed a scar, something tugging at him. He leaned back, looking over the scar. He suddenly changed his hold on his leg, for an instant fearing that he was holding a broken limb, not wanting to hurt Levi.  _ What…  _ He paused, remembering for an instant a trip to the slums when he was barely sixteen, people crowding around and begging to be healed when they came into sight. He remembered a dark-haired woman with a kind and weathered face holding his sleeve, hearing desperation in her voice as she heaved along her son, a white and red bone sticking out of his leg, jagged. He had stopped and poured all the magic he could into his leg before he was tugged away by his teacher, a cut still on the boy’s leg, unmended.  _ …….you were that kid. ...weren't you.  _ “Levi…” Erwin kissed the spot with reverence, kissing further down his leg.  _ I remember you… I remember healing you…  _ Erwin nuzzled into his hip, his hand still on that scar, his touch tender.  _ I remember that… I met you and your mother… I still remember the smile of relief on her face…  _

 

Levi shifted in his hold, spreading his legs out wider for Erwin, his hand moving to tangle into his blonde strands. “Erwin…. Please, don’t make me wait anymore for you…” He whispered, his cheeks a bright red.  _ I want you to hold me, I want to be comfortable tonight, I want to be in your arms…  _

 

“I remember you…” Erwin kissed up his stomach, letting the mattress grow under Levi’s hips, his tip gently brushing Levi’s entrance. His hand still held his knee, tracing the scar. “I healed your leg… do you remember that?” Erwin held his waist with his other hand, keeping him close. “No wonder I've felt like I've known you… I can still feel a trace of my own magic in you…” _ Maybe that’s why you picked up healing magic so easily….  _ “And now I get to  **have** you….” Erwin slowly began pushing into him, both of them groaning at the sensation. “So perfect… you feel so good, so hot and tight… I've craved this… I wanted you all month…” Erwin kissed at his neck, sucking marks at his neck. “So good…”  _ And all  _ **_mine._ **

 

Levi’s eyes widened as he felt Erwin push fully into him.  _ Oh my god… It feels so  _ **_good_ ** _ …  _ “Y-You were the one?” Levi’s mind reeled as he thought about it.  _ Is that why I feel so attached to you? Because you’d already been part of my life?  _ He let out a sharp cry as Erwin bottomed out inside of him and kissed at his neck.  _ Oh my god I want him to  _ **_stay_ ** _... _

 

“I was…” Erwin left mark after possessive mark on him, slowly grinding into him. “I was barely sixteen… your mother was able to stop me and have me heal you… I remember how relieved she looked… and I remember how I helped you stop your cries of pain…. you were so young…” Erwin kissed his cheeks, beginning a slow and steady pace. “Look what a handsome man you became… and the cries you make now… they're beautiful…”  _ I want to hear them all the time…  _ Erwin held Levi to his chest, feeling extremely possessive.  **_Mine. Nobody else’s._ **

 

Levi’s cries echoed against the walls. “Er-Erwin, oh my god, f-fuck…” He stuttered as he let out a high pitched cry.  _ He feels so good…  _ Levi moved to wrap himself around Erwin’s body, clinging to him as best as he could.  _ Shit, his hands are all over me…  _

 

Erwin thrusted deeply into him, not wanting to go too fast, relishing in the slide of his length in Levi’s heat. “So good for me… oh,  **Levi** …” Erwin groaned, holding Levi’s hips tenderly.  _ I want your everything… I don't want to have to leave you…  _

 

His hands grabbed onto Erwin’s shoulders as he thrusted deeply, a dark look in his eyes as he moved his head to capture Erwin’s lips.  _ I want you so badly…  _ Levi’s kiss was hungry, his hands running over him, taking in every inch of Erwin’s skin.  _ I want you to stay, you’ve always been there for me…. Even when I was on death’s door…  _

 

Erwin dipped his head down, devouring Levi with his kiss, pressing them closer, feeling Levi’s length slip between them, pressed between their stomachs. He struggled to keep his hips steady, feeling heat flow between the two of them, wanting to get even closer.  _ More… please…  _

 

Levi moaned into their heated kiss, feeling the magic coursing in his veins start to flow into Erwin at the simple touch. He shifted and pushed himself back down on Erwin’s length.  _ Fuck he feels so  _ **_good_ ** _ …  _ He pulled back with a loud cry as Erwin’s length pressed on his prostate as they held each other closer.  _ He found it… Shit…  _ “Erwin… F-Fuck… You found it…” His voice was high as he threw his head back in bliss.  _ I want you to take me, but you’re gonna go slow aren’t you?  _

 

Erwin gave him a breathless smirk, slowly grinding into him on that spot, watching in awe as Levi shuddered and cried out louder.  _ Gods…  _ Erwin couldn't help himself, his hips snapping into Levi, speeding up their pace, still keeping their chests flush, melting into his touch as their magics mingled.  _ I can feel your everything… I love it…  _

 

Levi could feel his whole body heating up and their magics mixing making the experience that much more enjoyable. He let out a choked noise as Erwin snapped his hips into him, feeling the hot tears running down his cheeks.  _ He’s gonna  _ **_leave_ ** _ me… I don’t want him to leave me…  _

 

Erwin could feel the pain in Levi’s chest, his fear tugging at his own chest, their emotions starting to bleed into the other’s awareness. “Levi, it's okay…” Erwin dipped his head down and kissed him softly, murmuring against his lips as he steadily thrusted into him. “I'm so sorry I'm leaving… I'll come back for you, I always will. It won't be long before we’ll have each other again. It'll be okay, Levi. Please.”  _ Please don't cry…  _ Erwin kissed away his tears, still rocking his hips into him.  _ I have you now… and I'll have you again soon. That's what matters.  _

 

Levi whimpered as he was ground into. “F-Fuck….  **Erwin** …”  _ Shit…. I feel… Oh my god… I feel so- so  _ **_full_ ** _ ….  _ He shook as Erwin’s magic invaded his being, calming him from his inside, and his tears slowly stopping.  _ He knows how to calm me down…. I love it… I don’t think I’d ever be able to hurt him…  _

 

Erwin could feel a piece of himself slowly settling in Levi, a part of Levi’s magic curling up in his chest, twined with him. Erwin gently coaxed Levi to calm, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. Erwin could hear every choked whimper, hearing the meaning behind each one in the back of his head.  _ One for a good thrust, one for feeling full, one for the part of me curling in your chest, and one for every praise…  _ Erwin swallowed them all down, kissing Levi like his life depended on it.  _ Mine…  _

 

Levi shook under Erwin with all the sensations sending him towards the edge quicker than he wanted.  _ Fuck he feels so  _ **_good_ ** _ …  _ He could feel the coil in his stomach start to tighten quickly and his cries got high and higher in pitch as his toes curled.  _ Fuck I’m gonna cum…  _

 

Erwin broke their kiss, leaning their foreheads together, wanting to hear Levi’s cries of pleasure. He stared down at him, catching his gaze, their looks mirroring the other’s pure want. “ **Levi** …..” Erwin could feel himself on the edge, feeling Levi tense. “Levi, please… cum for me.” He watched Levi’s mouth fall open in a silent scream of bliss, watching him let out desperate, shaky moans as he came over their chests, managing to speak as he came, filling Levi. “...You're so beautiful when you cum… so tight and wonderful….” Erwin’s hips stuttered, slowing and stopping inside of him, still cradling Levi to his chest like a treasure, not wanting to be apart from him.  _ I don't want to let go... _

 

Levi’s cries were loud as he came with Erwin still thrusting into him, his nails biting into the flesh on Erwin’s back and his heels digging into Erwin’s lower back. _ Fuck… I feel warm…  _ **_Really_ ** _ warm…  _ “Fuck Erwin, we need to clean up…” He murmured as he shifted feeling his cum dribble down from his full hole.  _ It’ll feel really weird if it stays…  _ Levi leaned his head up to kiss at Erwin’s jaw as he stayed wrapped around Erwin tightly, not wanting to let go. 

 

Erwin nodded, slowly lifting him up and letting a blanket rise with them, around their shoulders. He heated the air around them as he walked, through a small hall to another room on the neighboring tree, a wooden bath against the wall, a pipe hanging over the edge of it. Erwin touched it, letting water start to climb up from the river below and fill it, heating the water as it did. He let the blanket fall from their shoulders onto the floor as he stepped into the bath, lowering himself and Levi into the water, settling Levi comfortably in his lap.  _ Mine…  _ Erwin kept a solid hold on Levi, cradling him close as the water rose. 

 

Levi let out a small moan with each step Erwin took, his prostate being targeted mercilessly in the position he was in.  _ …. It feels really good, but if I cum again I’m probably gonna pass out… Fuck, I don’t wanna pass out, no matter how tired I am, he feels so comfortable…  _

 

Erwin gently ground into him as they settled into the bath, though he slipped out of him after a moment, his slightly hard length going down again as he brought a hand to Levi’s entrance, slowly pushing into his slickness.  _ I need to clean you out… and I want you to feel really good too…. _

 

Levi’s grip around Erwin’s shoulders tightened, his mouth latching onto Erwin’s neck and moaning into the skin as he sucked on it.  _ His fingers are huge, Gods does that feel good, but nothing’s going to come of him filling me…  _ Levi felt a small pang of loss swirl in his chest briefly, popping off of Erwin’s skin. “If I were a woman….. We’d have a problem….” He murmured in his ear, his voice heady as he spoke. _ I wonder if you’d ever want a kid….  _

 

Erwin chuckled, letting his cum slowly drip out of Levi’s hole. Magic still flowed between the two of them, seemingly able to feel what Levi was thinking. “...I don't know if I'd want a kid…. I think so…” Erwin gently sucked at Levi’s neck, his voice soft and reassuring. “But it doesn't matter to me that you can't give me one… if you want one too someday, we can adopt… and we don't have to have one.” Erwin lapped at his shoulder. “But I appreciate the fact that we can do what we’ve been doing and not worry about it every time…”  _ We don't have to worry about you conceiving before we want a kid or anything like that.  _

 

Levi could only nod, his eyes closed in bliss as he relaxed in Erwin’s hold.  _ What if I could give him a child? Would he accept that I wonder?  _ His eyes widened almost instantly as Erwin’s fingers rubbed his prostate, a soft cry ripping from his throat.  _ Fuck….  _

 

Erwin felt Levi’s thoughts, sighing quietly, gently massaging Levi’s prostate. “It's impossible for you to carry, even with all the magic in the world… I'm sorry.” Erwin cradled him close, his touch tender. “Please don't worry about that just yet, Levi… if you want kids, we can have a few running around when things settle… I'm okay with that.” Erwin gently eased in a second finger, reassurance flowing into Levi, easing into him.  _ Please don't worry. We can always figure things out when the time comes.  _

 

Levi nodded, shifting his legs wider so that it would be easier for Erwin to finger him. He leaned forward onto Erwin’s shoulder, resting his head there as he mouth languidly sucked and bit at Erwin’s neck.  _ I feel warm, it feels nice…. I don’t want it to stop…  _

 

Erwin slowly rocked with Levi in his lap, the last of his cum leaving Levi, still running slow circles into his prostate. He felt Levi’s length slowly slip against their stomachs, hard and aching. He didn't hurry, going slow as he worked Levi closer and closer to release.  _ We’re in no hurry… I want to keep you drowning in pleasure for as long as I can.  _

 

Levi shifted in his hold again, this time leaning more heavily on Erwin as his breathing got heavier. “Er-Erwin…. I d-don’t want to….. Pass out….” He murmured into his ear as he felt his coil tightening in his gut.  _ And I will if I cum again…. I don’t wanna pass out…  _

 

Erwin slowed at that, letting his hand fall from him. “...do you still want more?”  _ We can keep going… I can hold off making you cum as long as you want me to….  _

 

Levi shook his head, moving instead to curl up to Erwin’s chest completely and cling to him. “I-I want you to…. To hold me…”  _ I wanna get cleaned first but I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms and  _ **_remember_ ** _ it…  _

 

Erwin nodded, slowly lifting him from the tub and letting warm air rush over them, the water draining out of the tub as he let the blanket come back around them. He led him back to the bedroom, setting Levi delicately on the bed before settling in as well, the small torch on the table near their feet burning down to a low glow. He dragged the blanket over them, pulling Levi onto his chest, letting his ear press into his chest, his breathing steady. He ran his hands all over Levi’s back soothingly, feeling Levi’s warmth pour into his chest. He felt them twine in his chest, holding Levi as he grew more and more sleepy. “Do you want to wake up with me…?”  _ I can kiss you goodbye… if you want me to.  _

 

Levi was silent for a few moments, conflicted.  _ I want to…. But I don’t think I should. _ “No… Just make sure I’m warm before you leave…” Levi mumbled, his eyes closing as he relaxed with Erwin’s arms wrapped around him. 

 

Erwin slowly nodded, gently lifting Levi’s chin. “In that case…” Erwin sealed their lips together, pouring affection into their kiss, feeling Levi cling to him even tighter. He wrapped him up in his arms, keeping him warm. “...sleep well, Levi.”  _ I think I love you.  _

 

_ …. You…. Love me?  _ Levi smiled as he curled close to Erwin’s chest, loving the warmth that came with his strong arms.  _ I’m going to miss him when he’s gone…  _

 

_...I do love you.  _ Erwin felt his chest glow with happiness as Levi smiled, drifting off to sleep with him in his arms, his soul warm. The night was peaceful, though too soon Erwin woke up, sunlight filtering in through the small window, the shade made of thin cotton fluttering a bit where it was tied. Erwin looked down to his chest, seeing that the blankets had been kicked down a bit, Levi’s lower half hidden, seeing the few bruises on his shoulders and neck. His expression was peaceful, Erwin gently cupping his cheek.  _ Beautiful…  _ He laid there for a moment, admiring Levi for a while before slowly shifting out from under him, laying Levi on the furs and warming them for him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple, watching him faintly smile in his sleep as he let an image of himself flit by in Levi’s dreams.  _ I'll be back for you. I love you.  _ Levi curled around the blanket bunched in front of him, though Erwin forced himself to get up, slowly dressing. His things were already packed and on the ground outside, looking back to Levi. He sighed as he watched him, his heart tugging at him to get back into bed, to stay with him. He instead knelt by his side, still careful not to wake him, cupping his cheek. He felt their magics brush, slowly twining. He stayed like that for a bit when he slowly pulled away, feeling Levi cling to him.  _ Oh my…  _ He gently tugged to no avail, thinking. He slowly let that small piece of him drift away, feeling Levi curl around it and keep it, pulling away, feeling something else settling in his chest.  _ I'll be home soon.  _ He felt a thrum of affirmation in his chest, bringing himself to leave, quiet as he went down the ladder of their home, going to tack up Wing with his things. He mounted his horse, looking back over their camp one last time. Their smaller shelter had become home to a loom and a machine to spin cotton, flowers growing even on the roof of it, potted lavender scattered everywhere. He smiled as he saw them.  _ Levi’s favorite…  _ He sighed as he looked over everything, feeling like something was missing. He thought, seeing the apple tree.  _ ….oranges…  _ Erwin leaned forward on Wing, focusing on the other side of the small shelter, remembering every taste of an orange he’d had, even the ones he'd tasted on Levi’s lips. A sprout came up from the ground, watching it take root and grow up tall, watching it bloom, stopping it when it's branches hung heavy with the beginnings of ripe fruit.  _ He’d like that…  _ Erwin sighed, turning and leaving through a gate in the fencing, letting it shut behind him as they went.  _ ….I'll miss you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment:
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts about my writing! Thanks!
> 
> ~Duke


End file.
